Quem és tu
by Tievul
Summary: Passados três anos desde a luta com Aizen, Ulquiorra reaparece, mas os seus propósitos e a sua nova natureza permanecem um mistério até à revelação final.A verdadeira luta entre o bem e o mal.UlquiRuki a partir do cap14
1. A Ressurreição do AntiCristo

**Notas do Autor**

**Nunhum dos personagens me pertence(neste cap), mas sim a Tite Kubo.**  
><strong>Peço desculpa se o conteúdo ofende o leitor, especialmente em termos religiosos, mas lembre-se que é só uma historinha.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

** A Ressurreição do Anti-Cristo**

«O que é o coração? Algo que eu possa ver se abrir o teu peito, o teu crânio? Pelo coração, vós morreis. Pergunto-me agora, se eu próprio não terei morrido desse mal. Afinal, houve esse breve instante em que pude compreender o que a honra dele e a mão estendida dela representavam e isso bastou para que toda a minha eterna existência perdesse o sentido e se desvanecesse em cinzas. Eu morri... por causa do coração!»

Numa região a seis quilómetros de Karakura, um véu de cinzas esvoaça pelo zénite azul e límpido. Ele começa a consolidar, lentamente, nalgo que se assemelha á linha humana, branco e leve. As partículas residuais continuam a untar essa linha em camadas sobrepostas. O corpo humano ganha forma, caindo em direcção á terra numa cauda de luz, como uma estrela cadente em pleno dia.

Ulquiorra finalmente colide com o solo a uma velocidade e força atrozes, mas ainda assim, não se fere. Ele senta-se, está atordoado, amnésico e cheio de sensações estranhas. Sente uma dor aguda do lado esquerdo da sua cabeça. Toca-lhe com a mão, os dedos analisando cada centímetro por baixo do cabelo negro. Não parece haver nada de errado, nenhuma ferida, mas... é a sua máscara - desapareceu. Os seus olhos enormes e inexpressivos sobressaltam-se por um momento. A mão pálida desce, instintivamente até ao peito, as unhas brancas sobre os sabugos negros pressionando o seu centro. Sente-a, bem firme, a carne onde deveria estar o seu "hollow". As imagens da última batalha que travou no seu ciclo anterior vêm-lhe á mente. Reconhece-se como a entidade negra e alada tentando matar um humano meio shinigami que o derrota, após se transformar num hollow. Experimenta, vinculada com a sua característica impassibilidade, a confusão, a incerteza, o desamparo. Não pode compreender o que lhe está a acontecer. Um sono opressor apodera-se dele, a fraqueza, a fome é descomunal e o frio faz tremer o seu corpo nu. Ouve a voz da sua própria consciência dizendo-lhe que só há uma forma de desfazer a incoerência em a sua natureza se tornou. Aquele shinigami distorceu a ordem pela qual o destino deveria ter fluído, pensa Ulquiorra, de acordo com a sua mente computacional. Devia ter destruído o shinigami, ou o shinigami tê-lo destruído a ele, mas aconteceu qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que ainda não pode compreender exactamente o que foi. Aqueles humanos vagunçaram tudo. Agora, há muito que reparar.

Dá-se uma pequena oscilação nas partículas espirituais em redor. Algo se aproxima, fica atento. Ouve uma voz:

― Olha só, está ali um louco todo nu. Vai-te vestir, ó palerma.

Ulquiorra gira maquinalmente a sua cabeça numa morosidade ameaçadora. São dois humanos, a uns metros de distância de si, cujos rostos sarcásticos se tornam puro terror ao ver o seu olhar insanamente inexpressivo e, no entanto, dotados de um brilho predatório. Põe-se de pé, virado para eles, num segundo parado, no segundo seguinte lançado num trejeito sobre-humano. A sua mão perfura o peito de um deles, arrancando-lhe o coração. Deixa que o órgão dê a última batida, observando-o atentamente, depois abocanha-o, desfá-lo em pedaços com os dentes, come-o com voracidade. O outro humano assiste com horror demais para puder fugir ou gritar, apenas treme espasmodicamente. Ulquiorra engole o último pedaço e chupa os seus dedos cobertos de sangue. Ainda tem fome. Mira o seu espectador. Pode ouvir o coração dele batendo como um tambor, descompassado. É sem dúvida um coração cheio de desespero. A luxúria inflama-se no seu olhar assassino e nos lábios negros tumescidos de gula. Ao vê-lo avançar para si, o homem ganha finalmente forças para correr, no entanto, Ulquiorra logo o alcança, com os seus poderosos braços envolvendo-lhe a cabeça, torce-lhe o pescoço. Já não ouve um único som vindo do corpo tombado, abre-lhe o peito, um coração suculento, recheado de medo... é delicioso. Despe o sobretudo do morto e veste-o. Começa a caminhar.

Rukia entra de rompante na casa de banho.

― Vamos, Ichigo, abriu-se uma garganta aqui perto.

― ÁÁááááá! Rukia, não podes esperar que eu acabe de fazer o que eu estou a fazer? Do lado de fora, de preferência?

Rukia pára então para pensar. Repara em Ichigo, sentado na sanita. As suas faces coram, se de embaraço ou de irritação, ele não tem como saber, mas a verdade é que ela não retrocede.

― É claro que não posso esperar, há almas em perigo, levanta-te daí.

E com isto ela sai a correr. Ichigo chama Kon num berro. Kon encara-o estupefacto.

― Hã? Ichigo, que situação tão inconveniente para me chama...ha, guf, glock...

Ichigo agarra no boneco de peluche, saca a pílula de dentro dele e engole-a, por sua vez. O shinigami separa-se do seu corpo agora entregue a Kon.

― Kon, preciso que acabes o serviço por mim, e no fim vai tomar banho e depois vai comer que eu estou com fome.

― Mas porque é que eu tenho sempre que fazer o trabalho sujo?

― Porque se tu não o fizeres, mais ninguém o poderá fazer, visto que a Rukia hoje acordou maldisposta e eu tenho trabalho á espera.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra continua a caminhar pelas ruas, chamando a atenção pelo seu estranho aspecto físico e por estar apenas vestido com um sobretudo preto manchado de sangue. Mas ele não repara nisso, não repara no que a lixeira colectiva que é a humanidade em si faz ou deixa de fazer. Então ele pára. As suas pequenas narinas aquilinas dilatam-se em contacto com um cheiro familiar. Cheira a coragem. A reiatsu de Ichigo fulmina o céu lá ao longe onde os Grande Menos caminham. Encontrou o seu alvo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo vem a subir as escadas para o seu quarto, aliviado por poder finalmente descansar e por Kon ter feito tudo o que lhe havia pedido.<p>

― O Kon até é bem atinado, de vez em quando. Se calhar a Rukia exagera um bocado com ele. (a Rukia? só a Rukia? fala a sério, Ichigo.) ― ele abre a porta do quarto, sempre com a cabeça baixa no seu jeito desleixado. ― Tenho de pedir ao Ishida que lhe costure a... hã? ― ele sente uma rajada de vento, olha para a frente. ― Áááááááááááááá!

O ser pousado no parapeito da sua janela parece ter renascido dos seus piores pesadelos. Os cabelos de Ulquiorra esvoaçam como nuvens negras sobre a pele pálida. A expressão do seu olhar é a mesma, mas o brilho que o habita é algo que Ichigo nunca viu, nem tão pouco pode compreender a sua natureza.

― Não grites, shinigami. Não sejas tolo. Não te distraias. Vim para acabar o que comecei!


	2. Curiosidade

**Capitulo 2**

**Curiosidade**

Passaram-se cerca de três anos desde que terminou a batalha com Aizen. Já muito mudou, muito aconteceu. Graças ao poder de fullbering que recuperou os seus poderes shinigami. No entanto, Ichigo tem sido muitas vezes atormentado por pesadelos. O protagonista deles é sempre Ulquiorra, voando como um demónio nas suas asas pretas, furando o seu peito com Cero, deixando-o no limiar da vida e da morte, incapaz de se proteger a si e aos seus entes queridos. Aizen fora, sem dúvida, um inimigo mais atroz do que Ulquiorra, Aizen fora quem mais o havia aterrorizado. Mas, por alguma razão, era Ulquiorra que, nos seus sonhos, personificava todo o medo. De facto, aquele Vasto Lorde era a verdadeira forma do desespero. E agora ele está ali, á sua frente, em posição de avançar, com uma aura diferente estampada em toda a sua postura, excepto na linha do olhar melancólico. Ele ouve a sua voz grave e profunda, contrastante com as feições delicadas.

― Vamos, shinigami, sai desse corpo.

Ulquiorra pousa os pés no chão, a sua mão perfurante pronta para entrar no peito de Ichigo. Mas ele não chega até á sua vítima. As suas pálpebras brancas fecham sobre os olhos verdes. Ele cambaleia e por fim deixa-se cair suavemente sobre a cama. Ichigo está petrificado. Observa o seu inimigo quase desfalecido sobre o seu próprio leito e não sabe o que está a acontecer nem o que há-de fazer. Ele continua consciente mas parece que não o irá continuar por muito tempo. A respiração dele é ofegante e os olhos permanecem entreabertos.

― Ul...ulquiorra, eu...tu...

― Pff... Merda! Maldito humano...és mesmo difícil de matar...

― Hã? olha quem fala. Tu nã...Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra acaba por perder a sua consciência. Ichigo aproxima-se cautelosamente para ver se ele está morto. Mas não está. Parece que dorme. E agora? Estuda-o. O corpo dele parece bem materializado, como o de um humano. Não tem máscara, nem "hollow", nem a trilha das lágrimas nas faces. O que significa isso? Viu-o desfazer-se em cinzas no Mundo Hueco e agora, passados três anos, ele aparece, no seu quarto, como humano e desfalece na sua cama. Ele é perigoso. Por essa razão, talvez o devesse eliminar. Não. Nunca o poderia fazer, assim, antes do outro lhe dar verdadeiras razões para tal. E, para além disso, quase que não sente reiatsu vindo dele. Mas o que realmente o impede de atentar contra o seu inimigo, é o facto de este dormir, profunda e serenamente, alheio á sua própria crueldade. É claro que não, nunca o faria. Esta hipótese vem-lhe á mente porque sabe o que os outros irão propor. Só por isso.

Rukia, Renji e Kon formam um círculo á volta do jovem na cama de Ichigo, olhando-o com grande incredulidade. Ichigo limpara-lhe o sangue do corpo e tapara-o com uma manta. Agora está sentado na cadeira da sua secretária, contando o que se passou aos três amigos que mal o ouvem.

― E então foi isso que aconteceu. Rukia? Tens alguma ideia do que possa estar a acontecer.

― Não. ― Rukia fecha os olhos em tom de firmeza, depois estampa um bloco de desenho na cara de Ichigo. ― Um hollow, se for morto por uma espada shinigami pode-se purificar e entrar no Soul Society ou ficar preso no Inferno se tiver cometido crimes graves quando humano. Ele não foi derrotado por um shinigami, foi derrotado pelo teu hollow interior e a morte dele foi um quanto nada estranha. Mesmo assim, não me parecesse que um hollow se possa converter directamente num humano. E, no entanto, ele parece-me bem humano. Por isso não tenho uma explicação.

Ichigo olha-a entediado.

― Oi, Rukia? Esse discurso todo tinha mesmo de ser ilustrado com os teus desenhos deprimentes? É que eu já estou a sentir pânico que chegue.

Rukia arreganha-lhe os dentes. Renji coça a cabeça.

― De qualquer forma, o que estás a pensar fazer com ele?

― Por enquanto, nada.

― Se quiseres eu transformo-o em ração para a Zabimaru.

― Até parece que tinhas coragem.

― Hã? ― Renji ofende-se. ― É claro que eu tenho coragem. ― ele levanta a sua zampaktou, mas logo afrouxa. ― Nã..., não, não tenho coragem.

― Eu não acho nada boa ideia ele ficar assim aqui. ― diz Kon - Ele mete-me muito medo...quer dizer, eu tenho muito medo que ele faça mal á Nee-chan e á Karin-chan e á Yuzu-chan. ― Kon salta para Rukia ― Não tenhas medo, nee-chan, eu vou proteger-te.― Rukia atira-o pela janela fora. ― Ááááááááhhhhh.

― Por enquanto, só vejo uma coisa a fazer. Temos de descobrir o que lhe aconteceu e ver se ele é uma ameaça para nós ou não. Vou passar na loja do Urahara-san. Talvez ele tenha alguma teoria, pelo menos lá não verei coelhos estúpidos. Rukia, Renji, queria-vos pedir que ficassem aqui enquanto eu vou.

― Desculpa, Ichigo, mas eu não posso ficar, tenho ordens para voltar ao Sereite, Kuchiki-taichou está á minha espera.

― Está á tua espera para quê, Renji? Não me lembro do Ni-sama ter convocado o esquadrão.

Renji cora até aos cabelos, vira-lhes as costas e murmura:

― Nada, não é nada de mais.

― Eu sei que o Ni-sama faz coisas estranhas, às vezes. ― diz, desconfiada.

― Bom..― Ichigo levanta-se e dirige-se para a porta.― Acho que tu podes ficar, Rukia. Não sinto grande reiatsu vindo dele. É verdade que quando fui enfrentar o Aizen, também ninguém podia sentir o meu reiatsu e isso não significava que eu não tinha puder, mas, mesmo assim, tenho quase a certeza que esse não é o caso dele, ele parece esgotado. Acho que és capaz de dar bem conta dele. Eu volto o mais cedo que puder.

* * *

><p>― Hum? Isso é muito estranho, Kurosaki-san! ― Urahara Kisuke fita Ichigo por baixo da aba do seu chapéu listrado. ― Sem o ver, acho que não posso afirmar nada. Não sei de nenhum hollow que se tenha transformado em humano. Um hollow é uma alma corrompida e por isso incapaz de voltar a ser humano antes que passe para o Soul Society. Mas não te esqueças que têm aparecido muitos hibridos nas últimas décadas. Arrankares são híbridos de hollow e shinigami criados a partir de hollows. A mesma coisa se passa com os Vaizards, mas estes são criados a partir de shinigamis. E tu, Kurosaki-san, és um shinigami, hollow e ser-humano. Então, temos muitas hipóteses em aberto. Eu vou procurar informar-me.<p>

Mas era preferivel que eu o visse com os meus próprios olhos. Agora...― Urahara bebe uma golada de chá fumegante.― Parece que ele veio com o intuito de te causar sarilhos.

― Sim, é verdade. Eu assustei-me, quando o vi, fui apanhado de surpresa, mas, como eu já disse, ele tem, no máximo, a força de uma alma modificada...a Rukia está a vigá-lo, o próprio Kon poderia...

Urahara lança um olhar muito sério ao descontraído Ichigo.

― Kurosaki? Corre para casa!

Ichigo surpreende-se, fixa os olhos inteligentes de Urahara na sombra da aba do chapéu e do leque.

― O quê?.. Porquê, Urahara-san?

― Não faças perguntas descabidas, agora. Corre para casa, aconteça o que acontecer, não baixes a guarda e não deixes que ninguém se aproxime dele com o propósito de o tirar de onde o possas ver. Vai, rápido, o tempo urge.


	3. Assalto

**Capitulo 3**

**Assalto**

Ichigo entra em casa com tal velocidade que não consegue travar a tempo de esbarrar contra a parede. Após o choque ele levanta-se.

― Ááááaáááááááááááááá´! Mas que diabos vem a ser isto?

Ulquiorra gira lentamente a cabeça até encontrar o olhar de Ichigo com o seu, sonso e cheio de desprezo. Não diz nada, volta a olhar para a frente e trinca mais um pedacinho de biscoito.

Yuzu está sentada na cadeira ao lado da dele, na mesa.

― Ichi-ni, Ulquiorra-chan gosta dos meus biscoitos e dos da Karin também.

Ichigo não pode com o que ouve. Parece que o mundo inteiro se uniu para gozar consigo. Onde diabos está Rukia, Kon? Que história é essa do Ulquiorra estar sentado á mesa com as suas irmãs a comer os biscoitos delas. E, que Yuzu é ingénua, já ele sabe, mas o que é que a Karin pensa que está a fazer? Ela não é uma shinigami? Karin aparece com mais uma travessa de biscoitos, no seu típico ar aborrecido, nem liga ao irmão.

― Oi, Karin? Porque é que estás a ser tão simpática para ele? Isso não é nada teu.

― Hum? Eu não estou a ser simpática. O teu amigo Ulquiorra é o homem mais bonito que alguma vez entrou nesta casa, eu apenas não posso ignorar isso.

― Quê?...Áááááááá? O mais bonito? É isso que tu achas? Sua maldita! Assanhada.

― Karin-chaaann. Não é isso que tu achas, diz-me que não é isso que pensas. Diz-me que o homem mais lindo do mundo é o teu querido paizinhhhhooooo...

Ichigo, furibundo, dá um pontapé bem dado ao pai, perguntando-se de onde é que ele terá aparecido tão de repente e como pode estar a chorar por uma razão tão ridícula, inconsciente do perigo que Ulquiorra possa representar.

― Que pensas que estás a fazer, pai-Isshin? Não vês? ... Olha... Tu não tás a perceber..? ― Ichigo não pode falar abertamente por causa de Yuzu, então esbraceja com o o dedo apontado às costas de Ulquiorra. Mas o seu pai olha-o com uma expressão serena e sábia.  
>― Não te preocupes, Ichigo, está tudo bem.<p>

Ichigo compreendeu que o seu pai esteve o tempo todo a controlar a situação. Contudo, ainda há algo que o preocupa. Ele senta-se frente a Ulquiorra.

― Ulquiorra? A Rukia?...

― A tua amiga teve que se ausentar. Para destruir hollows, creio. Eu esperei que ela fosse para abrir os olhos...

― Seu manhoso! Espera aí. E o Kon?

― Quem?

― A alma modificada dentro do peluche...

― Nunca vi nada parecido. ― diz prontamente, lembrando-se de ter pegado nele e o ter sacudido. «Que és tu? Hum. Lixo.». Sentiu o medo de Kon, mas Kon não tinha um coração suculento, então enfiou-o no cesto do lixo e pousou uma caixa em cima da tampa para fazer peso e Kon não poder sair. Agora revira os seus grandes olhos amendoados, comprometido até á ponta dos cabelos, mas sem dar qualquer importância a isso.

Ulquiorra cruza os braços em cima da mesa, pousa a cabeça neles e adormece de repente. Ichigo olha-o aborrecido

― Mas...ainda agora ele acordou...― suspira-Bem, parece que vou ter de o levar assim até ao Urahara.

* * *

><p>― Que merda! Ele é mais pesado do que eu pensava.― diz Ichigo, carregando Ulquiorra ás costas.― Pelo menos ele já não tem aquela máscara hollow, senão, a esta hora estava com um olho furado. Se soubesse onde anda o Nova, pedia-lhe que nos teletransportasse directamente para a loja.― sente uma miscelânea de reiatsu vinda do lado oposto á loja.― Maldição! Logo agora.― corre para lá.<p>

Uma alma foge desesperadamente de um hollow, a sua corrente do destino já curta pendendo do seu peito. Ichigo pousa o seu fardo no chão e transforma-se em shinigami. Basta-lhe um simples movimento da zangetsu para eliminar o seu alvo. Então sente uma onda de energia perigosa, desconhecida, algo que não um hollow, mas não vê o ser que a liberta, mesmo procurando-o em todas as direcções. Há uma garganta que se abre no céu. Ichigo fica imediatamente rodeado de hollows já em estado adjuca. Estes atacam-no por três lados: uns avançam para ele, outros para a alma do homem a quem veio socorrer e ainda outros cercam perigosamente Ulquiorra. Também existe o problema de ter deixado o seu corpo abandonado e desprotegido, mas a esse parece que ninguém liga. Não pode dar-se ao luxo de cometer erros, por isso:

― Bankai! Afastai-vos daí seus bastardos, é comigo que tendes de lutar.

― Pois será contigo que lutaremos, mas os restantes podem divertir-se, não temos de te levar muito a sério, não é?

― Isso é o que vamos ver. Getsuga Tenshou!

Ele consegue eliminar os seus oponentes com alguma facilidade, no entanto, aparecem sempre mais e mais. Não consegue ficar livre para proteger a alma. Esta acaba por ser devorada.

― Seus malditos! Eu vou acabar com vocês todos.

― Todos? De certeza? Olha que nós somos muitos.

Eles voltam a investir contra Ichigo. A alguns metros de distância, um grupo mais pequeno de adjucas avalia Ulquiorra.

― Este é estranho. Parece-me familiar.

― Isso não importa. ― este agarra o jovem pelo pescoço e lança-o pelo ar.― Ainda está vivo? Vamos ter de matá-lo antes de o poder devorar

― Afastem-se dele!-grita Ichigo, sem o poder proteger.― Acorda! Ulquiorra, acorda e foge. Ulquiorrrraaaaaa!

O adjuca aproxima-se cada vez mais do corpo caído, sacando a sua zampakutou. Pára de repente, alarmado. Ulquiorra mexe-se, põe-se de pé, os seus olhos estão cobertos por uma sombra negra, uma pasta branca começa a pingar da sua boca ofegante. Ele emana ondas de energia cada vez mais fortes até que, num violento ataque de ira, elas se transformam numa matéria preta, pegajosa, parecida com alcatrão, mas pesada como chumbo. E essa matéria começa a envolver todo o ambiente. Os adjucas caem sob o seu peso, começam a sufocar e por fim esfumam-se até desaparecerem. Ichigo também é afectado pela estranha reiatsu, ela cobre-o como um casulo asfixiante e é cáustica. Ulquiorra parece possesso, com uma expressão facial curiosamente enraivecida e rosnando entre-dentes. A situação começa a tornar-se catastrófica. Ichigo sente-se prestes a perder os sentidos, não consegue sequer tentar chamá-lo á razão e, mesmo que conseguisse, ele certamente que não o ouviria. Alguém aparece por trás de Ulquiorra. Este apercebe-se, gira os olhos nessa direcção, mas não tem tempo de reagir. O cabo amarelo e preto da zampakutou golpeia-lhe a garganta e ele desmaia. A reiatsu desaparece. Ichigo rebola no chão para conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Byakuya está parado á sua frente, junto a Ulquiorra. Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ukitake, Shunsui estão com ele.

― Byakuya? Áááaááááá´! Que raios estás aqui a fazer, Byakuya? Não te aproximes dele, não podes tocar nele.

Byakuya olha Ichigo de esguelha, no seu tom altivo, um tanto ameaçador.

― Kurosaki Ichigo. Não me podes proibir de tomar as minhas decisões, eu acabei de salvar a tua vida e exijo que me trates por Kuchiki-taichou.

― Tens toda a razão, Byakuya. Mas mesmo assim não posso deixar que lhe faças mal e o Urahara disse para eu não o deixar a cargo de ninguém cujas intenções não conheça.

― Urahara?

― Sim, eu pedi-lhe ajuda porque não sabia o que havia de fazer.

― Nesse caso eu resolvo o teu problema, Kurosaki Ichigo. Este ser, seja lá ele o que for, possui uma alma corrupta, indigna e desonrada. Pôs em perigo toda a Soul Society e, pelo que pude ver agora, é bem capaz de voltar a pôr. ― puxa a sua zampakutou da bainha e impulsiona um golpe em direcção ao corpo imóvel de Ulquiorra. ― Tem de ser eliminado.

A mão de Ukitake segura firmemente o pulso de Byakuya impedindo-o de concluir o assassinato. Byakuya olha-o com o seu ar sério e inquisitivo.

― Kuchiki-taichou, acho que destruí-lo sem conhecer devidamente a situação é um acto precipitado. Porque não vamos todos ter com Urahara-san e lá discutimos isto com mais calma?

Ouvem uma voz ao longe

― Kurosaki-kun!

Eles olham. Inoé, Sado e Ishida aproximam-se deles a correr.

― Inoue, Sado, Ishida?

― Kurosaki-kun, nós sentimos a presença de hollows aqui e viemos o mais depressa que pudemos. Está tudo bem?

― Sim.

Algo aparece no céu. Eles observam, num misto de fascínio e alerta os portões do Inferno abrirem-se. As partículas espirituais dos adjucas derrotados são sugadas por esse buraco misterioso. Então eles vêem um vulto negro aparecer no topo de um edifício. Este vulto salta para o limiar dos portões e entra antes que eles se fechem e se desvaneçam.


	4. A pequena afronta a Byakuya

**Notas do Autor**

**Personagens de Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 4**

**A pequena afronta a Byakuya-O cómico começo de uma catástrofe**

― Ora, ora, vejam só quem temos aqui! Hum, a reiatsu materializou-se, dizeis vós.

Urahara estuda minuciosamente o rosto de Ulquiorra enquanto Ururu lhe põe panos húmidos no corpo para aliviar a temperatura que havia subido após a libertação de energia.

― Sim, e era bem densa. ― confirma Ichigo.

― Na verdade, isso não me surpreende muito. Tal como eu desconfiava, ele não é humano. Vejam como a carne dele é preta por baixo da pele pálida. ― os presentes aproximam-se e logo vêem que Urahara tem razão. A carne visível das suas carnúculas lacrimais, dos lábios e dos sabugos é, de facto, negra. ― Eu não posso dizer o que está a acontecer ao certo mas, este corpo é como um gigai natural feito da sua própria reiatsu materializada. Creio que funciona como um casulo, ou, por outras palavras, ele está a transformar-se em qualquer coisa e para isso precisa de baixar os seus gastos energéticos ao mínimo, um corpo material é essencial para que isso aconteça neste mundo.

― Hã? Mas, então... ele está a transformar-se? Estou confuso.

― Talvez seja apenas um processo de recuperação. É muito provável que se torne novamente um hollow assim que tiver forças suficientes para se sustentar como forma espiritual. Um hollow é um ser viciado, sem razão para viver e certamente destinado á não existência. Mas eles, por causa dos seus instintos pecaminosos, insistem em existir e tornam-se predadores. Temos que ver, Kurosaki-san, reiatsu materializada de forma natural, excesso de sono e de fome, e o ataque de ódio que o possuiu por o terem forçado a despertar, são tudo coisas de hollow.

Byakuya pousa o copo de chá na mesa.

― Assim sendo, não há mais nada a discutir. Hollow com corpo ou hollow sem corpo, tem de ser destruído.

Ichigo sobressalta-se:

― Não, espera. Mesmo sendo um hollow, nós não podemos afirmar que ele seja perigoso. Quando estive no Mundo Hueco aprendi que nem todos os hollows são criaturas corruptas.

― Deixa-te disso, Kurosaki, esses teus amigos hollows são a excepção que confirma a regra. ― diz Toshirou.

― Toshirou?

― Lamento, mas tenho de concordar com Kuchiki-taichou. ― o rapaz prodígio fecha os olhos como forma de concentração. ― Um hollow só existe porque devora outras almas. Se ele estivesse no Mundo Hueco e se alimentasse de outros hollows, não seria grande problema, excepto naquela parte em que eles nunca ficam lá por muito tempo, acabam sempre por causar sarilhos. O pior é que ele está aqui, no mundo dos vivos e, se o Urahara-san estiver certo, tão cedo ele não será capaz de devorar outros hollows por causa da sua fraqueza. Mas a única forma de recuperar as forças é alimentar-se, então ele vai escolher as presas mais fáceis. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, começará a fazer vítimas inocentes e é isso que nós não podemos permitir.

― Mesmo assim! ― grita Ichigo em protesto. ― É muito cedo para fazermos uma coisa dessas. Como é que se pode erguer uma espada sobre alguém que luta desesperadamente para sobreviver? Isso não está certo.

― Estás a ser muito ingénuo, Ichigo. ― agora Toshirou também está exaltado. ― Não ouviste o que Urahara acabou de dizer? Não há nenhum ser que insista mais na existência do que um hollow. Todos os que já mataste lutavam para sobreviver. Todos nós lutamos para sobreviver, não é isso que nos dá o direito de fazer mal aos outros.

― Para uma criança, tens muita filosofia...

― O que estás a dizer?

― Eu acho que o Kurosaki-kun tem razão. ― Toshirou e Ichigo param de discutir. Agora todos prestam atenção a Inoe, ao seu rosto triste. ― Ulquiorra-san nunca me transmitiu nada de bom. De todas as vezes que senti medo, ele foi sempre aquele quem eu mais acreditava que nunca faria um sacrifício por mim. Ele seria o último a quem eu pediria ajuda. No entanto, no seu momento final, houve qualquer coisa que mudou. Mesmo assim eu nem tentei fazer nada por ele porque não tinha a certeza. Tive medo que, se ele não morresse, fizesse algum mal irreparável ao Kurosaki-kun ou aos outros. Mas agora, vendo-o ali quietinho, sinto alegria por saber que não morreu daquela maneira. Tenho consciência do risco, mas...penso que devíamos esperar para ver.

Ichigo sorri.

― Obrigado, Inoe.

― Kurosaki Ichigo. ― Byakuya olha-o de soslaio. ― Não importa o que tu digas, não importa a opinião dos teus amigos. Mesmo que não me deixeis matá-lo aqui e agora, este assunto será levado à assembleia dos capitães. Quando o capitão-comandante der ordem para o eliminar, eu fá-lo-ei. Quem se opuser ao meu dever será declarado traidor.

― Eh! Byakuya-taichou, não sejas tão stressado. Afinal não sabemos se o avô Yama não terá outros planos. ― Shunsui dirige um olhar sob o seu chapéu aos olhos de Urahara. ― Kisuke, tens de me dizer o segredo deste chá.

― Se to dissesse, não seria mais segredo.

― O comandante Yamamoto presa a ordem e a justiça. Quem tem responsabilidades como as suas não pode deixar que insignificâncias atrapalhem o bom funcionamento de ambos os mundos. Essa vossa esperança de que aquele hollow venha a ser uma entidade correcta é tão ridícula que eu não posso duvidar que decisão o comandante tomará. ― Byakuya sente-se ofendido por o terem ignorado para falar de chá, mas não o demonstra, fala sempre num tom calmo e altivo.

― Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer. ― Ichigo enerva-se e novo. ― Oi, Renjiiii! Eu chamei-te a ti e á Rukia, não era para dizer nada a ninguém.

― Hã? Como é que tu sabes que fui eu?

― Eu não fui. ― diz Rukia aborrecidamente.

― É claro que foste tu, Renji. A Rukia não seria tão idiota.

Renji começa a entrelaçar os dedos das mãos com os nervos.

― Eu...eu não tive como evitar. Kuchiki-taichou pressentiu que se passava alguma coisa e obrigou-me a falar.

Byakuya nem o olha.

― Renji... ― Renji estremece ao ouvir a voz do seu capitão. ― Não pensaste nem por um momento em ocultar algo assim ao teu capitão, pensaste?

― Ha, não. Claro...claro...que...não.

Rangiku levanta-se.

― Bom, então está decidido que aguardaremos a decisão do conselho.

― Matsumoto, não sejas tão atrevida.

― E tu não sejas tão velhaco, taichou. Não tens idade para isso. ― ela abre um sorriso aproveitador. ― Agora que não temos mais nada que fazer o resto do dia, vamos beber saquê.

― Que estás a dizer, Matsumoto? Não são horas de beber saquê. ― ela já está a servir toda a gente. ― Pára imediatamente com isso. Onde arranjaste esse saquê?

― Toshirou-taichou. Tem calma, ninguém te vai obrigar a beber, nós sabemos que não tens idade. ― Shunsui pega no seu saquê, fitando os nervos visíveis na testa de Toshirou. ― Mas tens que admitir, saquê é bem melhor do que chá.  
>― Não é isso. ― os nervos de Toshirou extravasam. ― Com ou sem trabalho, nós ainda estamos em horário de serviço. Somos shinigamis, se algo inesperado acontecer, temos de estar prontos para resolver a situação. O nosso cargo é de grande responsabilidade, não podemos agir como um bando de moleques.<p>

― Hahahahahaha! ― Ichigo ri com as lágrimas nos olhos. ― Essa foi muito boa, Toshirou.

― O quê?

Indiferentes á discussão novamente acesa entre Ichigo e Toshirou, os restantes bebem o seu saquê.

― Ni-sama, já acabaste? Toma, bebe mais um bocadinho. Afinal estás sempre sóbrio, mais um golinho não te fará mal. ― Rukia serve mais uma dose a Byakuya, no entanto repara que este parece incomodado. ― Ni-sama, está tudo bem?

Byakuya alarga o "ginpakukazaharu no usugime" lenço á volta do pescoço.

― Está um pouco quente aqui.

― Deve ser por causa do saquê. Não é melhor tirares o lenço?

― Sim, Byakuya-san. ― diz Urahara. ― despe o lenço por um bocadinho, pousa-o aqui. Afinal parece que estamos numa reunião de amigos agora.

Contrariado, Byakuya cede e coloca cuidadosamente o seu lenço no chão, um pouco distante da mesa, não vá Rangiku destruí-lo com a sua já notada bebedeira. Urahara dirige-se a Ukitake.

― Bebe mais um pouquinho também.

― Não, obrigado. Se abusar, daqui a pouquinho estou ali deitado junto a Ulquiorra-kun.

Do outro lado, Ichigo e Toshirou ainda não afrouxaram. Ishida ajeita os óculos.

― Pára com isso, Kurosaki. Tu também não tens idade para beber.

― Hã? Ishida, seu maldito, o que estás a dizer? Eu tenho dezoito anos, ouviste bem? Dezoito anos. Vou entrar agora para a faculdade.

― Dezoito anos não é nada comparado com a minha verdadeira idade. ― remata Toshirou.

― Isso é bem verdade. Hahahahahaha. ― Rangiku aparece por trás do seu capitão, agarra-lhe o queixo com uma mão e com a outra entorna-lhe uma torrente de saquê na boca, directamente da garrafa. ―Já é mais do que altura de começares a beber, taichou. Bebe, bebe tudiiinho.

Toshirou esbraceja sem se conseguir libertar do abraço maquiavélico da sua tenente.

― Matsumoto! Eu vou-te matar.

A taça de Byakuya cai, de repente, sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Eles vêem-no com uma sombra no rosto, fixando algo ao seu lado. Espreitam para ver o que transtorna o capitão nobre e descobrem Ulquiorra ainda dormindo sobre o colchão, numa posição diferente da que estava antes, agora todo embrulhado no lenço branco. Petrificados, os doze presentes deixam que os seus olhos acompanhem, em sintonia, Byakuya levantando-se e caminhando lentamente, na sua postura habitual, em direcção a Ulquiorra. Ele tem a sua zampaktou na mão e saca-a da bainha. Agora ele está parado perante o corpo caído, com a espada na vertical pronta para furar a sua vítima de um lado ao outro. Os outros não são capazes de reagir. Byakuya dá então um golpe firme em prol que salvar a sua honra. Mas, milagrosamente, Ulquiorra rebola para o outro lado escapando assim por um ínfimo instante. A ponta da zampaktou atravessa o lenço e fica espetada no chão. O movimento de Ulquiorra repuxa o dito lenço para o seu lado fazendo com que este se rasgue sob lâmina da espada. Os espectadores ficam sem respiração, parece que o próprio coração pára. Byakuya também está estarrecido com os dentes serrados e os olhos coléricos como nunca se viu. Por seu lado, Ulquiorra continua alheio a tudo isto, dormindo serenamente. Recuperando o controlo das suas acções, o capitão apenas diz:

― Chire Senbonzakura!  
>Num salto, Ichigo, Renji e Ukitake atiram-se para cima de Ulquiorra, protegendo-o das pétalas de flore de cerejeira laminadas. Mas é o kimono de Shunsui que as dispersa.<p>

― Peço desculpa, Byakuya-taichou, mas neste momento, este hollow é um exemplo para todos nós.

― O quê?

― Bem, bem.. ― Shunsui sorri com a sua voz sempre a cantar. ― Ele está a fazer aquilo que todos nós devíamos estar fazer.

― A dormir?

― Uma óptima ideia, não é mesmo? ― ele olha para o kimono todo retalhado na sua mão. ― É, parece que este kimono já não pode com mais floridos. Hahaha.

Byakuya tem os punhos a tremer de ódio, mas logo se recompõe. Ele dirige-se para a saída.

― Vamos embora, é altura de regressarmos ao Seireitei.

― Espera, Kuchiki-taichou. ― Byakuya olha para Ishida segurando o seu lenço esfarrapado não mão enquanto que com a outra ajeita os óculos. ― Creio que consigo remendá-lo. Amanhã deve estar pronto.

― O meu lenço é o maior símbolo da minha ascendência nobre, não aceito remendos.

― Mas estamos a falar de um remendo de alta-costura, um remendo feito para um nobre.

― Faz o que quiseres.

O capitão abre a porta, todos os outros shinigamis o seguem. Urahara fixa-os sob a aba do chapéu.

― Só mais uma coisinha.

Eles voltam-se para olharem para ele e vêm um dos seus olhos brilhar na sombra.

― Eu ofereci o chá, mas não ofereci o saquê.

**Notas Finais**

Como se costuma dizer...cá se fazem, cá se pagam...XD


	5. A pequena afronta a Byakuya II

**Capitulo 5**

**A Pequena Afronta a Byakuya II- A Insinuação**

Inoe, Ishida e Sado acabaram por partir também. Urahara voltou para o armazém e Ichigo ficou onde estava, esperando que Ulquiorra acordasse para regressarem a casa. Agora ele próprio está quase a dormir, se calhar não devia mesmo ter bebido aquele saquê, as suas pálpebras estão cada vez mais pesadas. Ele entra em estado de pré-sono, até já sonha. Mas o seu subconsciente previne-o do perigo, ele sente a aproximação de um objecto a alta velocidade, assobiando ao cortar o ar. Desperta. Desvia a cabeça para a esquerda a tempo de escapar à katana cuja ponta colide com a parede onde está encostado. A katana é puxada e volta a atacar Ichigo. Este rebola por todo o compartimento, atordoado, e incapaz de se defender das sucessivas investidas do seu atacante.

― Ulquiorra, que merda pensas que estás a fazer? ― berra Ichigo, sempre aos trambolhões.

Ulquiorra não lhe responde, o seu olhar é quieto e vazio como se o seu rosto fosse esculpido em gelo contrastando com a força, velocidade e precisão dos seus movimentos. Urahara aparece por trás dele e segura-lhe o pulso.

― Ulquiorra-san. Atacar alguém tão desprevenido não é nada bonito. Ainda por cima se essa pessoa for aquela que está a fazer tudo para te proteger. ― tira-lhe a katana da mão, Ulquiorra não oferece qualquer resistência. ― Ainda bem que não conseguiste sujar esta katana com sangue, ela foi-me encomendada por um cliente especial. ― Ulquiorra olha-o inexpressivamente depois vira-lhe as costas e dirige-se para a saída. ― Hum, tu és bem obediente, não és?

― Não é isso. No estado em que estou, a minha única hipótese era apanhar esse humano desprevenido e não lhe dar tempo para tomar a defesa. Agora que apareceste e me estragaste os planos, não vale a pena insistir, estaria a ser suicida. ― ele pára junto á porta, volta-se e encara Ichigo. ― Vamos embora, este colchão é muito desconfortável.

* * *

><p>― Ulquiorra? ― Ichigo segue atrás do seu hóspede, sentindo com gratidão a brisa da noite acalmar-lhe o enjoo (ressaca). ― Vais voltar a tentar matar-me? ― Ulquiorra olha para ele por um instante mas não lhe responde. ― É porque tu não podes vestir as minhas roupas, dormir na minha cama e comer a minha comida para no fim me tentares matar.<p>

― Não posso? Porque é que não posso? Eu faço-o porque tu me dás permissão para isso. Não, melhor, tu convidas-me a fazê-lo.

― Hã?

― Podias ter-me morto facilmente, ainda o podes. Se não o fazes é problema teu. Certamente não dás tanto valor á tua vida como julgas, ou então continuas a subestimar-me.

― Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

― Já sabes, se tens alguma coisa a impor-me, pega na tua zampakutou e trespassa-me com ela.

― Mas eu não quero fazer isso.

― Porque não?

― Então...porque...bem...

Ulquiorra olha-o nos olhos.

― Estou a ver.

* * *

><p>― Buaaaaaaaaaphhhh! ― Ichigo boceja, espreguiça-se e abre os olhos. Inoe, Rukia e Ulquiorra observam-no de cima, sentados na sua cama. ― Hã? Inoe, estás aqui?<p>

― Sim, eu vim com o Ishida-kun e aproveitei para trazer sandes de molho de cogumelo com geleia e bolinhos para o Ulquiorra-san.

― Sandes de quê? Ishida?

Ichigo olha para o outro lado e vê Byakuya e Ishida sentados frente a frente no chão. Byakuya tem o seu lenço de volta, carregado de rendas, laços e um grande bordado á frente dizendo «Quincy´s pride future fashion». Ichigo tapa imediatamente a boca com as mãos pois sabe, pela postura do capitão, que se se atrever a dizer uma palavra, a sua vida estará condenada. O rosto dele está fechado e os punhos cerrados. Ele levanta-se com morosidade e empunha a sua zampakutou.

― Chire, Senbonzakura.

Ishida dá um salto, assustado e grita. Isshin aparece no quarto e coloca-se á frente dele e protege-o com o seu corpo. Byakuya pára imediatamente o ataque.

― Kuchiki-taichou, não me leves a mal, mas se tu, como shinigami, fizeres mal a este quincy dentro das paredes da minha própria casa, o pai dele virá para ajustar contas comigo. ― ele começa a chorar como um bebé, ajoelhando-se aos pés do nobre. ― Por favor, Kuchiki, tu não sabes do que aquele quincy é capaz.

Byakuya suspira sem paciência para as palermices do homem. Ishida ainda está em estado de choque.

― Mas...mas, porquê? Eu utilizei os materiais de maior qualidade que existem no mercado e inspirei-me nos grandes clássicos do design. Será que foi por escrever Quincy´s pride? Deveria ter escrito Shinigami´s pride? Mas seria de muito mau gosto andares a exibir uma peça de vestuário publicitando-te a ti mesmo, Kuchiki-taichou.

A voz de Ulquiorra cala-os a todos.

― Não sei porquê tanto escândalo. Estamos aqui a falar de um lixo feito por um lixo para outro lixo. Não vejo motivo para discórdia.

Os rostos dos presentes tornam-se azuis. Byakuya encara-o com faíscas a saltar dos olhos. Avança na direcção dele. Alarmada, Rukia estende as mãos ao irmão na esperança de o fazer parar.

― Nii-sama, não lhe dês ouvidos, ele diz estas coisas a toda a gente.

Byakuya ignora-a, agora a dois centímetros de Ulquiorra, fixando-o de cima.

― Hollow! A tua situação já foi comunicada ontem na reunião de capitães. Receberemos, a qualquer momento, ordens para te eliminar. Não me faças agir antes de recebê-las, agora que é suposto esperar-mos que elas nos cheguem, não seria nada bom para o meu nome.

― Tentares intimidar-me com esse lixo ridículo no pescoço só demonstra a tua disfuncionalidade mental.

Yuzu entra no quarto. Byakuya olha-a pelo canto do olho e retrocede um passo.

― Hoje tens muitos amigos no teu quarto, Ichi-nii. ― ela corre sorridentemente para Ulquiorra. ― Ulquiorra-kun, eu tive uma ideia. Tu e a Inoe-chan e a Rukia-chan podiam-se juntar a mim e á Karin para fazer a sobremesa.

― Eu não sei cozinhar.

― Não faz mal, nós ensinamos-te. ― ela puxa-o pelo braço obrigando-o a levantar-se. Byakuya afasta-se para não colidirem. ― Ichigo, depois também nos vens ajudar. É muito divertido ter tantas pessoas cá em casa. Estão todos convidado para o jantar logo á noite. ― ela levanta a cara para olhar para o nobre. ― Gostei muito do seu cachecol.

Ulquiorra espera que Yuzu o continue a puxar, parado, quase encostado a Byakuya. Os seus olhos aprumam-se com a visão do peito dele. É um momento de tensão.

― Para um lixo, cheiras deliciosamente bem. ― sussurra, para que Yuzu não o possa ouvir.

Ela leva-o imediatamente para fora do quarto, alheia a toda a intriga, na sua felicidade de adolescente. Byakuya encara Ichigo.

― Kurosaki Ichigo, tu deixas as tuas irmãs ficarem sozinhas com ele. Isso é muito inconsciente.

Ichigo baixa os olhos. Lembra-se de quando enfrentou Ulquiorra pela primeira vez. Certamente, ele não abrandou pelo facto de Nell estar nos seus braços, consequentemente exposta a todos os seus ataques. Então não tem como afirmar que as suas irmãs estão em segurança. Depois do que vira no dia anterior, começa a entender que o seu protegido não é tão inofensivo como pensava e os poderes dele parecem crescer a cada hora que passa.

― Não penses que eu não sei disso. Desde ontem que estou aterrorizado com a ideia de pôr a minha família em perigo, Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou-lhe dar um voto de confiança. Para além disso, não te esqueças, Byakuya, nós somos agora quatro shinigamis nesta casa.


	6. Jogo de Predação

**Capitulo 6**

**Jogo de Predação**

Ulquiorra espreita para todas as travessas em cima do balcão da cozinha, por cima das cabeças das mulheres.

― Já está pronto? Tenho fome.

― Como é que tu podes estar a dizer que tens fome e a comer ao mesmo tempo? ― Karin corta os legumes, irritada, vendo o jovem comer os bolos de Inoe. ― E como é que tu tens tanta fome se não fazes nada?

― É mesmo? Caso ainda não tenhas percebido, eu estou aqui para tomar conta de vós, não deixar que vos queimeis ou vos corteis com as facas.

― Hã? Porque é que haverias de estar a fazer uma coisa dessas?

― Porque vós sois crianças. Crianças não se deixam sozinhas na cozinha.

Karin vai aos arames

― O que estás a dizer? Eu, cortar-me com uma faca de cozinha? Sabes quem eu sou? Eu sou uma shi...

― Karin. ― Ichigo aparece no limiar da porta. ― Será que vocês todas me podiam deixar a sós com o Ulquiorra por um minutinho? Rukia, o Byakuya também veio, ele está com o Renji na sala.

― Ele veio, hum? ― Ulquiorra parece ter compreendido algo que Rukia não conseguiu, mas ainda assim ela fica bastante intrigada.

Elas saem da cozinha, Yuzu muito feliz, Rukia desconfiada, Inoe tentando-se lembrar qual será aquele ingrediente que falta nos pastéis e Karin resfolgando de nervos. Os dois jovens observam-se em silêncio por um momento. Ichigo deixa-se atravessar por aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda na esperança de conseguir ler algum indício de sentimento nas suas profundezas, mas eles são ilegíveis.

― Escuta, ainda que eu te queira ajudar, tenho de pôr a segurança da minha família em primeiro lugar, então...eu preciso de ter a certeza que tu não lhes farás qualquer mal.

― Tens alguma proposta para me fazer, shinigami?

― Bem, eu não sei o que se está a passar, não sei exactamente o que pretendes, mas, se de alguma forma eu te puder ajudar, fá-lo-ei desde que prometas não fazer mal á minha família e amigos.

― Muito bem. Então deixa-me reformular o acordo. Eu não toco naqueles que te são próximos e em troca tu ficas quieto enquanto eu te mato.

Ichigo fica com uma cachola maior que o mundo.

― Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer. Diz-me...porque é que insistes tanto em matar-me? Não faz sentido continuarmos uma luta que acabou há anos. Todos os espada foram derrotados e Aizen vai continuar enclausurado por muito tempo. Então, porquê? ― Ulquiorra não responde, o seu rosto torna-se bem transparente para Ichigo, ele pensa nas suas palavras sem encontrar uma resposta. Ichigo continua. ― Eu acredito que Byakuya consiga o que quer. Infelizmente, o comandante Yamamoto é demasiado intransigente. Já não seria a primeira vez que ele nos prejudica com as suas ordens precipitadas. Mas eu proteger-te-ei de todos eles.

Ulquiorra demonstra-se surpreendido por um instante.

― Proteger-me-ás? Porquê? Porque é que ages como se eu fosse a vítima e eles os tiranos? Depois do que te fiz, mesmo continuando a tentar acabar contigo, mesmo não te dando razões para confiares em mim, tu queres lutar contra os teus próprios aliados para me proteger. É isso que eu odeio em ti, tu fazes e dizes coisas que eu não consigo compreender, coisas estúpidas, ilusões e crenças sem nexo nenhum. E, no entanto, levas sempre a tua a melhor.

― Mas o que é que tu não compreendes? Eu derrotei-te naquela luta, tu agias apenas de acordo com a tua natureza. Nós conseguimos a paz que queríamos, não há razão nenhuma para te castigar agora. E, se não for uma questão de castigo mas sim de segurança, eu discordo na mesma com as intenções deles. Tu não estás a fazer mal a ninguém, tens o direito de viver. É por isso que eu te quero proteger.

― Não é bem assim. Ontem eu matei dois humanos. Comi-lhes os corações, aquilo que acredito ser somente um pedaço de carne. Eles têm...um sabor especial.

Ichigo baixa a cabeça, um pouco transtornado, lembrando-se do sangue que Ulquiorra trazia em cima e que certamente não lhe pertencia.

― Eu não posso...exigir que aprendas a ser humano da noite para o dia. Por muito que tentes negar, eu sei o que vejo. Não és tão cruel e frio como aparentas. Pelo menos eu não acredito nisso.

― Já alguma vez te disseram que julgas os outros por aquilo que tu próprio és? ― Ichigo surpreende-se. ― É um tolo, shinigami. Eu aceito a tua proposta.

Ichigo sorri.

Na sala, Renji, Byakuya e Rukia fixam o caminho da cozinha, tentando ingloriamente ouvir a conversa.

― Nii-sama, diz-me a verdade, porque estás aqui?

― Já temos ordens para matar aquele hollow em forma de humano. Assim que surgir o momento mais oportuno, ele não terá como escapar.

― Nii-sama, isso é mesmo necessário?

― O jantar está servido ― anuncia Yuzu.

* * *

><p>― E agora a sobremesa! ― grita Isshin, seguido de um coro de iupis.<p>

Renji, Inoe e Ulquiorra comem demais, segundo a opinião dos outros, mas uma onda de paz paira sob a casa, ainda que seja só uma ilusão, está tudo como deve estar. De repente Ulquiorra vira a cara para o seu lado esquerdo e cospe um pedaço de biscoito em cheio na cara de Renji.

― É inacreditável! Quem fez isto? Sabe mesmo a lixo.

Os presentes estudaram o pedaço que ele ainda tinha na mão. Mesmo sem cabeça, reconheceram aquela forma de bonequinho dos biscoitos de Byakuya. Rukia enerva-se.

― Não digas mal dos biscoitos do Nii-sama. És o único que tem essa opinião. Se não gostas, não comas.

― Mas eu tenho fome.

― Isso não é possível...

A atenção deles é imediatamente atraída por uma vibração estranha. É como um tremor de terra que abana a casa inteira, no entanto eles sabem que a sua origem está no céu.

― Pai-Isshin, leva a Yuzu e a Karin lá para dentro. ― grita Ichigo.

Assim que eles deixam a sala, os restantes correm lá para fora para ver o que se passa, à excepção de Ulquiorra e de Byakuya. Eles olham-se fixamente. O shinigami começa a levantar-se deixando para trás o seu gigai, ele desembainha a zampakutou.

― Prepara-te, hollow. Não tens para onde fugir. Chegou a tua hora.

Eles ouvem então os gritos dos companheiros lá fora. Gritam desesperados uns pelos outros e evocam os seus maiores poderes. Parece que há uma batalha sangrenta lá fora. Não era suposto isso acontecer. Os capitães deviam ter soltado os hollows para distraí-los enquanto Byakuya matava Ulquiorra, e ficado perto para vigiar caso alguma coisa desse errado. Mas a reiatsu que sentia vinda da rua não era sequer a reiatsu de hollows.

― Eles estão em perigo, não os vais ajudar?

Byakuya está dividido, mas acaba por se decidir.

― Seja lá o que for que esteja a acontecer, eles são fortes o suficiente para se desenrascarem. Chire, Senbonzakura.

Ulquiorra aponta o dedo á nuvem de pétalas rosadas que se aproxima a alta velocidade.

― Cero.

As pétalas laminadas desaparecem incineradas pelo cero esverdeado. Byakuya surpreende-se, fica meio cego pela luz de energia, quando dá por ela, Ulquiorra está junto a si, rasgando-lhe a parte de cima do kendogi preto. A língua dele é atraída como um íman pelo seu peito nu, lambendo-o ligeiramente do lado central-esquerdo e arreganhando os dentes como se se preparasse para lhe arrancar o coração. Incrédulo, Byakuya apenas diz:

― Hadou nº 1-Shou.

Ulquiorra é lançado até á outra ponta da sala. Byakuya analisa-o com os olhos escancarados. Os lábios dele mexem-se, mas não consegue ouvir o que diz. Não o devia ter subestimado, prepara-se para corrigir o seu erro.

― Ban..

― Bakudou nº 9-Hõrin. ― uma corda de energia enrola-se á volta de Byakuya paralisando-o. Ulquiorra volta a apontar o dedo. ― Cero.

Byakuya liberta-se a tempo de conseguir proteger-se do cero com a sua zampakutou, mesmo assim, os seus membros ficam feridos de forma bem feia. Recompondo-se, procura o seu oponente mas este já não está lá. Pensa por um momento. Sente a Getsuga Tenshou, lá fora. Sai da casa, já conformado com a fuga de Ulquiorra. Depara-se com os seus companheiros todos estendidos no chão, feridos e ofegantes. Ichigo é o único que ainda luta. Não conhece o inimigo, é um homem com manto negro e capuz, semelhante àquele que viram no dia anterior, entrando para os portões do inferno. Ao ver Byakuya, ele pára o seu ataque. Ichigo quase desfalece de exaustão, apoiando-se na sua zampakutou.

― Onde está ele? O hollow que estava convosco. Não o negueis, eu senti a sua energia ainda agora. ― diz o homem do manto, com o rosto oculto.

― Não sei onde ele está. Mesmo que soubesse, não to diria. ― Byakuya aponta-lhe a Senbonzakura. ― Identifica-te agora ou morrerás.

― Lamento mas não tenho tempo para perder contigo. ― abrem-se os portões no céu, o homem desaparece.


	7. Porque devoras o meu coração, Incubus?

**Capitulo 7**

**Porque devoras o meu coração, Incubus?**

― Então, mocinho, se não ficares quieto eu não te vou conseguir curar. ― Unohana está junto de Ichigo. Este está demasiado confuso e afectado pelos últimos acontecimentos para conseguir ficar quieto.

― Mas, afinal, que história foi essa de nos porem a lutar contra hollows para nos distraírem? Isso é perigoso. ― grita, em direcção a Byakuya, Hitsugaya e Kenpachi.

― Nós tínhamos a situação toda controlada. ― diz Toshirou. ― Era um plano simples e bastante seguro em comparação com a luta que teríamos de travar se tentássemos matá-lo á tua frente e tu o protegesses. Eu e o Kenpachi-taichou estaríamos a vigiar, no caso de vocês não conseguirem eliminar os hollows, (o que, na minha opinião, jamais aconteceria). E até trouxemos Unohana-taichou para curar os vossos arranhões. Mas de repente formou-se um invólucro negro á nossa volta e só agora é que ele desapareceu. Ficamos aprisionados sem saber o que se estava a passar.

― Quem seria aquele tipo? ― pergunta-se Rukia

― Parece que ele anda atrás do Ulquiorra. ― diz Renji

― Por falar nisso, nós temos de encontrá-lo, ele deve estar metido em sarilhos.

― Kurosaki Ichigo, tu és quem mais está metido em sarilhos e nem te dás conta. ― Ichigo olha para Byakuya ― Quem se aproxima desse ser estranho, não sente qualquer reiatsu que indique do que ele é capaz.

― O que queres dizer? ― Ichigo estuda os braços queimados do capitão que ainda não foi tratado por dar prioridade aos outros.

― Ele atacou-me com cero e... usou kidou para fugir.

Os outros olham-no com espanto.

― Kidou? Mas...hollows não usam kidou.

― Ele pode não ser um hollow vulgar, mas ele tem de ser um hollow de qualquer forma porque só os hollows usam cero.

― Então, Byakuyazinho, não julgues tudo pela aparência. ― Yoruichi e Urahara aproximam-se. ― Não te preocupes, Ichigo, eu posso ir procurá-lo. Mas depois não sei o que fazer. O que aconselhas, Kisuke?

― Bem. ― Urahara tem uma expressão séria no rosto. ― Kurosaki-san. Nesta altura do campeonato, eu começo a duvidar do que será melhor fazer. Não queremos estar a criar os nossos próprios inimigos, pois não? No entanto, eu devo-te muito. Por isso, se o encontrares, mantém-no bem escondido. Depois falamos, Yoruichi-san.

― Entendido. ― ela desaparece num shunpo.

― É preciso ter coragem para planear a conspiração á nossa frente. Parece que ainda não tens problemas que cheguem com a justiça do Seireitei. ― diz Byakuya.

― Hã? Que problemas é que eu tenho? A justiça da Soul Society tem-se mostrado ingrata. Não te esqueças que eu quase fui condenado por ter feito a coisa certa, a meu ver, claro. E não me admirava nada se vós estivésseis a cometer um erro novamente. É por isso que prefiro não apressar as coisas. Cada um luta por aquilo que acredita ser o melhor, o vencedor será o que tiver mais sorte e engenho, Byakuya-san.

Ichigo não ouve a conversa dos seus companheiros, ele pensa no que o próprio Ulquiorra lhe havia dito uma vez: que o seu Getsuga Tenshou era muito similar a um cero aquando da transformação hollow. Poderia também Ulquiorra ser um vaizard? Não faz sentido nenhum, nada faz.

* * *

><p>― Onde será que ele foi? ― Yoruichi olha para todos os lados, não consegue encontrá-lo através da reiatsu, parece que se tornou num mestre em escondê-la. Ela vê então uma gota preta no chão. Aproxima-se para a analisar. É o sangue dele, tem a certeza. ― Ora, mas que sorte que eu tenho. Espera só, Ulquizinho, a gatinha Yoruichi vai-te encontrar num piscar de olhos. Ela tira um frasquinho de gotas de dentro da blusa e salpica o sangue no chão com o seu conteúdo. Depois molha o dedo na mistura. ― Ninjutsu 42: Kami no yubikitasu-me( os olhos omnipresentes de Deus).<p>

Yoruichi é transportada imediatamente para onde Ulquiorra se encontra. Ele está de pé, parado, de costas para si. Ele sente-a, vira-se para ela, limpando o sangue do canto da boca com o pulso.

― Yoruichi. Não estava á espera se ser encontrado tão cedo.

― És bom em desaparecer, deixa-me dizer-te que se não fosse o facto de estares ferido e teres sangrado um pouco mais atrás, eu nunca te teria encontrado. ― ela olha para o corpo que está aos pés dele. É uma mulher, já sem vida, as suas roupas estão todas rasgadas, ela está praticamente nua, há uma pasta negra espalhada nas suas coxas que parece vir do entre pernas e tem um buraco no peito, o coração foi-lhe arrancado. A alma da mulher está ajoelhada aos pés dele, ele puxa-a pela corrente do destino. ― Que fizeste, Ulquiorra? Não sabia que eras um estuprador.

― Õ? Não importa o que lhe fiz. ― um dos seus dedos aponta para a alma suplicante da mulher ― Ela ia morrer de qualquer maneira. ― o cero é disparado destruindo a alma.

Os olhos de Yoruichi demonstram choque, raiva e desorientação. Os seus dentes estão cerrados, mas ela continua calma.

― Parece que o Byakuya tem razão, tu és um ser corrupto. Eu devia matar-te agora pelo que fizeste. Mas não foi para isso que vim até aqui. O Ichigo acredita que tu mereces uma chance.

― Não quero saber do que ele diz, é só um tolo.

― Seja como for, tanto os shinigamis como aqueles tipos do submundo andam atrás de ti. Sozinho não vais conseguir fugir deles por muito tempo. Então, se queres viver eu aconselho-te a vires comigo.

Ulquiorra avança lentamente para ela com as mãos nos bolsos. Ao aproximar-se, os seus olhos caem sobre o peito dela, as suas pequenas narinas de recorte aquilino dilatam-se suavemente como se a cheirasse.

― Então vamos.

Eles começam a caminhar, Yoruichi vai á frente mostrando o caminho, eles estão calados, ela ainda com o rosto tenso. De repente ela vira-se para trás e esbofeteia-o. Agora ele tem o rosto virado para o lado, mas nem pestaneja, a sua atitude fria e inatingível como sempre. Ele olha-a de canto por um momento, numa insinuação de ameaça, antes de se recompor.

― É irritante. ― grita ela ― É extremamente irritante querer-se defender alguém que faz tudo errado. Se continuares assim, nós não teremos mais argumentos para ficarmos do teu lado.

― Mas vocês nunca os tiveram em primeiro lugar. Nunca vos dei razões para nutrirem sentimentos por mim, sejam lá eles de que natureza forem. Não vamos ter esta conversa, estas conversas são muito aborrecidas.

― Diz-me porquê aquela mulher. Porque é que tiveste de fazer aquilo?

― Eu sou um hollow, faço o que os meus instintos me ordenam.

― Eu não compreendo. Hollows atacam somente almas, a menos que se trate de uma pessoa especial para eles, ou que tenha grande poder espiritual. No teu caso, não se passou nem uma coisa nem outra. Isso é muito estranho, já para não falar do facto de não te teres alimentado da alma, mas sim de uma parte física dela. Então, porquê?

Os olhos dele cobrem-se de um brilho mórbido. Uma estranha sensação atravessa Yoruichi, ela recua um passo.

― Porque o coração dela estava cheio de desespero. ― ela encara-o com uma expressão afectada, ele estuda-a, depois continua ― Sentimentos como o medo e a tristeza são algo que eu não posso compreender. Eles nascem quando o ser que os possui se apercebe que o coração não passa de uma ilusão. A existência humana baseia-se toda ela nessa ilusão. Cada humano que nasce é forçado a trocar a sua conduta básica pela moral que rege o coração ( a empatia positiva ) e só então pode ser chamado "homem". Mas quando a ordem natural do mundo lhes mostra a realidade, eles ficam sem uma base onde se apoiar. Os sentimentos são um vício. O ser humano que aprende o que é um sentimento, não pode mais desaprendê-lo nem consegue viver sem ele. O desespero intriga-me, é incompreensível aos meus olhos, transcende-me. Conheço a sua fórmula, mas não o posso gerar dentro de mim porque me falta o reagente indispensável: o coração. ― Yoruichi tem a respiração cortada. Ela consegue entender o ponto de vista dele. Acima de tudo, ela entende que ele é portador de uma espécie de obsessão compulsiva. Ulquiorra olha-a como se conseguisse ler a sua mente. Ele prossegue ― Neste momento, preciso de ambos, alma e corpo. A alma dela não valia nada...mas o seu coração físico transbordava de componentes químicos resultantes dos sentimentos que a destroçavam. Absorvendo-os, eu posso experimentar o sabor do desespero. ― o brilho dos seus olhos intensifica-se ― É o êxtase total.

Yoruichi engole em seco, nunca perdendo a sua postura de força.

― Tu és doente, Ulquiorra.

― É verdade. Eu costumava ser equilibrado, mas depois os diferentes mundos passaram a seguir a filosofia do coração. Viver num meio cuja lei não posso compreender é um pouco exasperante.

Yoruichi não diz nada, volta-lhe as costas e continua o seu caminho. Ele segue-a.

Notas Finais

Ulquiorra vê um gato preto em cima do muro olhando-o fixamente. Ele aproxima-se do animal  
>-Grimmjow?<br>-Grimmjow? Eu não sou o Grimmjow. - diz o lindo gatinho.  
>Ulquiorra, confuso, volta a perguntar:<br>-Grimmjow?  
>Yoruichi irrita-se, transforma-se em mulher, toda nua, faz cara de má, arreganha os dentes e grita:<br>-Já disse que não sou o Grimmjow!  
>-Á! Grimmjow... Agora já te reconheço. Anda, Grimmjow, vamos fazer sexo.<p>

rssrsrsrsrsr XD


	8. Assalto II

**Capitulo 8**

**Assalto II**

Yoruichi sente a aproximação de uma reiatsu estranha. Ela está de costas para Ulquiorra, estendendo um braço á frente dele para o proteger de um possível ataque. Ele, por sua vez, não demonstra qualquer agitação. Um homem vestido com um manto negro salta de cima de um muro para a frente deles. Ela observa-o.

― Quem és tu? O que queres de nós?

― Tu também és uma desertora, Shihouin. Sabes, por experiencia própria, que a justiça da Soul Society é deslavada. Só por esse facto, já não posso desejar-te mal. Então, peço apenas que te afastes, este assunto não tem nada a ver contigo.

Ela sorri.

― É mesmo, né? Não respondeste á minha pergunta. E, ainda por cima, parece que já sabes quem eu sou. Que lamentável! De qualquer forma, não posso fazer o que me pedes.

― Muito bem. Nesse caso… ― o homem saca a sua espada ― não tenho alternativa se não eliminar-te.

O homem avança para ela numa velocidade louca, algo que a supera, diferente do shunpo e do zunido. Ele já está junto a Yoruichi, pronto para a atravessar com a sua lâmina, ela não tem tempo de reagir, assustando-se por um momento. Mas uma mão pálida estende-se para a frente, por cima do seu ombro. Ela ouve a voz de Ulquiorra sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

― Cero.

O cero atinge o homem misterioso, obrigando-o a afastar-se. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um outro homem aparece por trás deles investindo sem hesitação. Desta vez é Yoruichi a mais rápida, acertando-lhe no estômago com um poderoso pontapé. O primeiro homem recompõe-se, fixando Ulquiorra nos olhos por baixo do capuz preto.

― O que pensas que estás a fazer? O que se passa contigo? ― questiona. Ulquiorra não responde, nem pestaneja. ― Esqueceste-te? É isso? Estás amnésico?

― Se me esqueci ou não, é problema meu, não tens nada a ver com isso. Não gosto de ser atacado sem responder da mesma forma. Se tens algo a impor-me, fá-lo da única forma que eu compreendo. ― o seu olhar é tão desafiador que o outro estremece, quase imperceptivelmente.

― O que estás a fazer? Não o confrontes, isso é uma loucura. ― grita Yoruichi a Ulquiorra, antes de ser novamente atacada pelo seu oponente.

― Pois bem. ― responde o primeiro homem ao seu alvo ― Foi exactamente para isso que eu vim aqui.  
>O homem avança para Ulquiorra com a sua velocidade inigualável, mas o último logo toma posição de contra-ataque.<p>

― Bakudou nº 26-Kyakko.

O homem deixa de o conseguir detectar no espaço, permanece atento para se defender de qualquer ataque que possa surgir. Esferas de energia branca e vermelha são disparadas de todos os lados. Ele dissipa-as a todas com a sua espada, sem qualquer dificuldade.

― Estás a ficar cada vez mais rápido e a tua força começa a ressurgir aos poucos. Eu não te subestimo, sabes que não. No entanto, nesse nível ainda é impossível derrotares-me. Sobretudo, kidou não funciona. ― diz.

― Estou a ver que não. ― O homem ouve a voz de Ulquiorra, mas continua a não poder localizá-lo. ― Vamos tentar qualquer coisa diferente. Yugõ (fusão) Cero-Shirofuku.

Uma onda de energia negra cobre-os a todos. Yoruichi afasta-se e espera que ela de dissipe.

«O que é isto?», pensa ela, «Ele fundiu o cero com kidou aumentando pelo menos cinco vezes a força da reacção. Nunca ouvi falar em nada assim.»

O ambiente volta a clarear, ela procura imediatamente saber qual o resultado do ataque, com o seu olhar apurado de felino. O seu ex-oponente está parado bem longe do sitio onde a energia foi libertada, provavelmente também se afastou ao mesmo tempo que Yoruichi. Mais á frente, o primeiro homem encontra-se cheio de ferimentos, mas continua firme como se eles não existissem e a sua espada atravessa o peito de Ulquiorra, que está imóvel á sua frente, o olhar um pouco mais vazio que o costume.

― A tua força está mesmo miserável, mas a tua inteligência é surpreendente como sempre. ― diz o homem ― Não estava á espera do que fizeste, devo confessar. Tu, pelo contrário, já devias ter a certeza que não me vencerias, contudo a vontade de me afectar persistiu. Pois bem, conseguiste o que querias. ― ele puxa a espada do peito de Ulquiorra e este cai inanimado no chão. ― Vejo-te no outro mundo.

Abre-se um portal do Inferno, os dois desconhecidos caminham na sua direcção. Ao fundo da rua, Ichigo vem correndo com a zampakutou posicionada, seguido por Sado e Ishida.

― Getsuga Tenshou!

O ataque é direccionado às costas dos desconhecidos. O primeiro homem apenas estende uma mão para trás.

― Muscae Malum (latim: o mal que voa; as moscas do mal)

Uma densa nuvem de insectos abafa a Getsuga Tenshou e impede que Ichigo e os restantes se aproximem deles. O segundo homem segreda-lhe:

― Senhor, não será muito cedo para partir? Ele pode sobreviver…

― Não. Está na nossa hora.

O enxame de moscas desaparece no ar. Ichigo corre para junto do corpo de Ulquiorra com aflição. Prometera-lhe que o protegeria, prometeu-o também a Yuzu que fora ter com ele logo após a partida de Yoruichi, como se soubesse o que se estava a passar.

― Ichi-nii, não deixes que o Ulquiorra-kun se magoe. Por favor, trá-lo de volta. ― suplicara-lhe, segurando a mão do pai com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ichigo podia jurar que o próprio Byakuya ficara de consciência pesada ao ouvi-la, depois de ter ele próprio tentado matar o hollow. Isshin também olhara o filho nos olhos, dizendo-lhe em silêncio que tinha de atender ao pedido da irmã. Mas ele não conseguiu. Ulquiorra tem os olhos abertos, mas eles parecem sem vida, todo ele parece sem vida. O seu peito foi perfurado de um lado ao outro, através do coração. O sangue escuro forma uma poça á sua volta, os joelhos de Ichigo estão afundados nela.

― Ulquiorra! ― grita, desesperado, abanando-lhe os ombros quedos ― Ulquiorra, seu maldito, não faças isso agora. Reage! Reage…

Yoruichi observa-os, sentindo-se frustrada e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Mas ela nunca perde a calma. Aproxima-se deles.

― Lamento, Ichigo. Não houve nada que eu pudesse fazer. Não desesperes, ele ainda está vivo. Estive a pensar. A vida dele está dependente da vida orgânica porque a sua alma está muito fraca para se sustentar sozinha. Então, tal como um humano, o seu corpo tem de ser restaurado. Se a Inoe estivesse aqui penso que não teríamos qualquer problema, mas não temos tempo. Se lhe transferirmos o reiatsu necessário, talvez ele o consiga materializá-lo e regenerar os seus órgãos. Como ele é um hollow, aconselho a que sejas tu o dador, aqui és o que tem a reiatsu mais parecida com a de um.

― Hum? Mas como é que eu faço isso?

― Coloca as tuas mãos sobre a ferida e lava-a com a tua reiatsu. Tem atenção á força para não o ferires ainda mais.

Ichigo faz o que Yoruichi lhe diz. Ishida e Sado contemplam com curiosidade. A ferida continua a sangrar.

― Não está a funcionar.

― O teu reiatsu ainda deve ser incompatível com o dele. Usa a transformação hollow e volta a tentar.

Ele evoca a sua máscara. O ferimento começa lentamente a cicatrizar sob uma pasta branca. Ichigo sente algo estranho, a sua máscara quebra-se. Ulquiorra retoma a consciência, senta-se sobre as próprias pernas e fita os olhos do seu salvador, tão próximos dos seus.

― Ulquiorra? Está…tudo bem? ― é tudo o que consegue dizer, o que mais lhe importa saber, aliás. Mas Ulquiorra parece-lhe mais sinistro do que nunca, já para não falar na estranha sensação que o devora por dentro.

― Sim. Está tudo bem. ― responde com quietude.


	9. O Plano SuicidaReviravolta

**Capítulo 9**

**O plano suícida- Reviravolta**

― O que será que está a acontecer? ― pergunta Yoruichi.

Eles estão na cave do Urahara, sentados num círculo um pouco afastados dos ataques espasmódicos de Ulquiorra. Há já três dias que ele está assim, começa a tremer, a pasta branca parecida com osso líquido pinga da sua boca por uns minutos, depois ele fica normal.

― Creio que voltará á sua forma hollow original muito em breve. ― responde Urahara ― Eu já vi esta reacção antes. Todos os Vaizards passaram por ela. É a reacção normal do ser que é lentamente transformado. Por isso não fiques com essa cara, Kurosaki-san. Não há nada que possas fazer.

― Eu sei disso. É só que ontem, quando a Inoe trouxe a Yuzu e a Karin até aqui, eu comecei a ficar angustiado. ― Inoe olha Ichigo na tentativa de o compreender melhor ― Elas têm algum à-vontade com ele, apesar de tudo. Não é verdade, Inoe? Eu estava a observar-te pondo os teus ganchos no cabelo dele e Yuzu também se divertia fazendo-lhe penteados. ― Ichigo sorri com a recordação. ― A chata da Rukia não parava de lhe dar sermões ilustrados e a Karin estava furiosa por ter sido forçada a trazer-lhe biscoitos. Ele nunca traiu a sua personalidade, manteve-se sempre impassível e, na minha opinião, até um pouco assustador, como de costume. Mas, por outro lado, o facto de ele não reagir mal á aproximação delas já é algo que temos de levar em consideração porque significa que, afinal, ele tolera a coexistência com os humanos e não sente necessidade de lhes fazer mal. Só que….será assim quando a transformação estiver completa?

― Kurosaki-kun…

Yoruichi ouve as palavras dele e a imagem da mulher brutalmente assassinada vêm-lhe á mente. Não está tão convencida como ele. Ulquiorra é um ser impiedoso, ela desconfia que ele só se submete por necessidade, mas não há como ter a certeza.

― Ichigo. ― ele olha para a expressão seria da mulher gato ― Não quero estar a por o teu ânimo ainda mais para baixo, só que, sinceramente, eu já não sei porque estamos a fazer isto tudo. É normal que ainda não te tenhas apercebido, porque és ingénuo, mas o Ulquiorra é bem sádico. Não é um sadismo vulgar como o dos outros hollows que sentem prazer imediato em mutilar, devorar, destruir outros seres e por isso fazem-no de forma bestial. É antes um sadismo sofisticado e engenhoso, por isso não me admira que descarte a agressividade sempre que esta não seja extremamente necessária. Não confundas as coisas, Ichigo. Eu acredito que ele deixe passivamente que elas se aproximem por duas razões: elas não são uma ameaça para ele nem as suas mortes lhe serviriam de nada.

― Até podes estar certa, Yoruichi-san. Mas, de qualquer forma, não é só o génio dele que está em causa. Eu já sabia que ele era cruel, soube-o logo no início. Pretendo ajudá-lo porque acredito que é isso que está certo, independentemente dele merecer ou não. Ele encarnou num ser só e indefeso e está a ser perseguido por todos os lados. Eu não sei o que aqueles tipos querem dele, mas pelo menos a atitude do Seireitei parece-me muito covarde. Quando me tornei um shinigami, jurei proteger com a minha vida todos aqueles que necessitassem de ajuda. E eu também acredito que o Ulquiorra possa mudar, temos de lhe dar uma oportunidade para aprender o que é o coração. Para além disso, eu já lhe dei a minha palavra e á Yuzu também, não tenho como recuar agora.

«E quanto aos seres indefesos e inocentes eu ele vitima, Ichigo? Podemos sacrificá-los? Podemo-nos responsabilizar? Podemos abrigar esse peso nas nossas consciências?», pensa Yoruichi, mas ela não lho pergunta directamente, sente-se dividida, não quer dar um passo em falso.

Ulquiorra começa a melhorar. Inoe precipita-se para ele. Penteando-lhe os cabelos para trás da cabeça com os seus dedos e levando-lhe um copo de agua ao lábios, ela ajuda-o a recompor-se. Contempla-lhe o perfil e deixa-se levar por pensamentos intrigantes. Já há muito que havia reparado na essência contraditória dele. Um rosto delicado, de feições juvenis onde reina um olhar no mínimo inquietante cujas únicas características psicológicas que deixam transparecer é a frieza e o poder. E depois, a voz, demasiado melodiosa para quem tem um olhar daqueles e demasiado madura para quem parece tão novo. Mas todos esses aspectos se combinam com tamanha beleza e harmonia, Inoe parece investigar uma verdade oculta neles sem nunca chegar à verdade. O único homem que poderia rivalizar com ele em termos de majestosidade seria Kuchiki Byakuya, mas, mesmo assim, Ulquiorra transcende-o por ser mais invulgar.

As divagações dela são interrompidas abruptamente por um som caótico vindo da rua.

― O que é isto? ― pergunta, inquieta.

― Parece que fomos descobertos. ― diz Yoruichi com preocupação.

― Sim, já era de esperar, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles viriam aqui ter. ― Urahara abana o seu leque. ― Bom, e agora? Eles vão acabar por derrubar a barreira invisível. Eu não quero lutar contra eles, Kurosaki-san. O que estás a pensar fazer?

― Bem…eu… ― Ichigo não sabe o que há-de fazer. Lutar contra os capitães é do mais desagradável que há, porque eles são seus amigos lá no fundo.

Ulquiorra levanta-se com segurança. O brilho mórbido que haviam visto nos seus olhos há alguns dias atrás está de volta.

― Kurosaki Ichigo. Não tens de te preocupar, eu jamais deixaria que te envolvesses numa luta contra os capitães. Isso seria… ― ele fita os olhos do humano como se tentasse perfurar a sua mente ― …correr o risco de morreres por outras mãos que não as minhas.

Ichigo fica petrificado. A ideia de Ulquiorra o tentar matar já era habitual, mas ele nunca afirmara a sua intenção com tamanha intensidade.

― Então, ainda não desististe desse plano?

― Porque haveria? Na verdade, nunca estive tão decidido. Tem cuidado, não deixes que eu trespasse de novo o teu peito. Sabes como é, costuma-se dizer que à terceira é de vez.

― Isso também serve para ti, Ulquiorra.

― Õ? Não digas disparates, shinigami. ― Ulquiorra pára de repente perto das escadas que conduzem ao rés-do-chão. Ele desenrola a fina madeixa de cabelo que tem presa á volta do dedo. A madeixa negra brilha levemente num reflexo azul, uma vez exposta á luz difusa que entra pelo alçapão. ― Kami no yubikitasu-me( os olhos omnipresentes de Deus) 42. ― ele desaparece.

Os outros sobressaltam-se.

― O que….o que foi que ele fez? ― pergunta Ichigo.

«Aquilo era… o cabelo do Byakuya?», questiona-se Yoruichi, cada vez mais atónita. «Ele usou a técnica de teletransporte Ninjutsu 42. Como é que ele sabe uma técnica tão secreta? E executou-a… sem usar o bálsamo…»

― Kisuke! Ele transpôs a barreira, vai enfrentar os capitães que lá estiverem. Vamos, apressemo-nos.

Ela e Ichigo desaparecem num shunpo. Inoe e Urahara seguem-nos mais atrás. Eles chegam lá fora num quarto de segundo, mas a batalha já está mais do que começada. Ulquiorra já não luta, o seu corpo quebrado e ferido é lançado de um lado para o outro pelos capitães implacáveis. Estes são Byakuya, Toshirou, Kenpachi e Mayuri atacando todos ao mesmo tempo para não darem ao oponente a chance de usar as suas artimanhas. Agora ele está caído no chão, os capitães rodeiam-no e observam-no atentamente.

― Deixem-me ser eu a dar-lhe o golpe final. Este hollow pisoteou a minha honra. ― Byakuya avança com a zampakutou erguida.

― Não o mates agora, Kuchiki. Eu preciso dele vivo no meio laboratório. ― roga Mayuri. Byakuya ignora-o ― És mesmo arrogante, Kuchiki-taichou.

Yoruichi atravessa-se no caminho do nobre.

― És um lobo solitário, mas parece que também gostas de caçar em matilha. Qual é a lógica de atacar tão brutalmente alguém que nem tem uma zampakutou?

― Da última vez ele escapou porque eu o subestimei. Yamamoto declarou, esta manhã, a ordem de o eliminar como urgente. Um ser indigno como ele não merece sequer uma luta justa. Para além disso, tu também não tens uma zampakutou. Vais enfrentar-me?

― Mayuri tem razão, tu és muito arrogante.

Ulquiorra move ligeiramente um braço, como se se tentasse levantar. Alarmado, Toshirou avança mas logo é travado por Ichigo.

― Maldito sejas, Kurosaki. O que estás a fazer é uma estupidez de todo o tamanho. Quanto mais adiarmos a derrota do inimigo, mais ele se fortalece. Aizen é o maior exemplo disso.

― Toshirou, eu…eu não sei o que dizer…mas eu não posso deixar eu faças uma coisa dessas.

― Bem, bem. Parece que os planos desses arrogantes foram todos por água abaixo. O meu laboratório é que ganha. ― Mayuri dá um passo em frente e quase choca com Urahara. ― Hum? Estás a tentar ficar com as minhas cobaias novamente, Kisuke?

― É! Temos aqui um caso bem interessante, não é mesmo?

Eles ouvem um grito.

― Ulquiorra-san! ― Inoe aponta para Kenpachi segurando Ulquiorra pelo pescoço.

― Fazer o quê? Só para mim é que não há oponente. A vida é muito chata. ― diz Kenpachi com um sorriso sádico estampado na cara ― A menos que a mocinha queira vir tentar salvar o seu príncipe. Hahahaha! ― ele arremessa o corpo de Ulquiorra contra o chão, depois senta-se sobre ele, cada joelho esmagando um dos braços pálidos. Continua a apertar-lhe a garganta com uma mão e com a outra enfia-lhe o cabo da zampakutou pela boca dentro, o mais fundo que consegue, num vaivém violento. Ulquiorra tem os olhos cheios de aflição, tenta liberta-se mas é impossível, a sua garganta está inundada de sangue. ― É assim que tu gostas. Diz-me lá o que o Aizen te fazia durante a noite.

― Afasta-te dele, Kenpachi! ― Ichigo consegue desenvencilhar-se de Toshirou por um momento e precipita-se a socorrer Ulquiorra, atacando o capitão ― Getsuga Tenshou!

Kenpachi foge ao ataque libertando assim a sua presa. No entanto, Byakuya, aproveitando o momento em que Yoruichi se esquivava da Senbonzakura, atira-se sobre o corpo mutilado, a vida de Ulquiorra está por um fio cedente. Então uma onda de reiatsu é emanada pelo seu corpo. Byakuya recua imediatamente, incrédulo. Ichigo vira costas a Kenpachi para vislumbrar aquilo em que nem os seus olhos acreditam. O próprio Kenpachi, Toshirou, Yoruichi e os restantes… estão todos estupefactos. A reiatsu libertada é-lhes muito familiar. Ulquiorra levanta o rosto em direcção a Byakuya. Assim, o nobre pode ver a meia máscara hollow do lado esquerdo, o olho visível coberto por uma sombra negra e o riso insano rasgando os maxilares de um lado ao outro.

― Oi, Byakuya. Agora que o Ichigo não me pode mais impedir de lutar, vamos acabar a luta que deixamos pendente á três anos atrás. ― a sua voz é tripartida em diferentes timbres: o timbre de Ulquiorra, o timbre de Ichigo e um eco derivando da própria máscara. ― Desta vez, eu vou matar-te, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahahahaha…..

Notas Finais

E como também s costuma dizer, quem não te conhecer que te compre, né ulquiorra...


	10. Viagem ao Mundo de Ulquiorra

Notas do Autor

**-Personagens de Tite Kubo**

**-Se achar que alguma parte é confusa, continue a ler, pois o efeito é propositado e acaba por ser explicado ao longo da história.**

**-Ogihci é o nome dado pelos fans ao inner hollow de ichigo, ou hollow zangetsu**

**-*a palavra lunacidade não existe em português. trata-se da adaptação da expressão "Rage of Lunacy" uma das musicas de beach, pois ela "a expressão" retrata muito bem Ogihci**

**Capíluto 10**

**Viagem ao mundo de Ulquiorra**

Ogihci olha em redor. Encontra-se num deserto feito de ossadas. No centro há uma pequena lagoa e nas suas margens crescem umas plantinhas de aspecto doente rodeando uma bétula branca. Por tás, ergue-se a fachada de um templo em ruínas. Se é noite ou dia, não há como saber. O silêncio reina acima de tudo.

«Que lugar é este? Isto não é o meu mundo.», pensa. É estranho como não consegue ouvir a sua própria voz nem em pensamento. Um vulto cintilante jaz na margem da lagoa, de costas voltadas para o céu, por isso não pode ver o seu rosto. Tem um aspecto lastimável, o seu corpo reluzente está parcialmente coberto por uma túnica, tem uma corrente de ferro enrolada á volta do pescoço, os cabelos dourados fluem pelo seu crânio entendendo-se por cima das costas até ao chão. Seja quem for, parece estar a desvanecer-se lentamente. «Hum! Parece que neste mundo não há ninguém para me subjugar. É hora de diversão.»

* * *

><p>O coração de Ichigo está fora de controlo. Custa-lhe acreditar em qualquer um dos seus sentidos. Ulquiorra está a atacar Byakuya, possesso pelo Hollow Zangetsu, a zampakutou branca bem materializada na sua mão disparando o cero negro e vermelho, a fúria da lunacidade* distorcendo todo o seu rosto.<p>

* * *

><p>Ogihci é então confrontado com um segundo vulto. Este conhece-o bem. É Ulquiorra vestido com um manto negro, só a sua face é visível. Há uma similaridade entre os seus olhos e os do hollow invasor, ambos são pretos com íris amarelas( no caso de Ulquiorra, um tom mais esverdeado), como os olhos dos animais selvagens. Ulquiorra move os lábios. Ogihci não consegue ouvir a voz dele, mas a mensagem é transmitida com bastante clareza.<p>

«Quem é vivo sempre aparece!», diz Ulquiorra.

«E, pelos vistos, quem é morto também.»

«O que queres daqui?»

«Não é óbvio?», Ogihci põe-se em posição de ataque.

Ulquiorra demora um pouco a responder, observando o outro com indiferença.

«Estás a destabilizar o meu mundo. Lamento, mas já há parasitas que cheguem por aqui.», ele mira o corpo caído no chão, depois volta a fixar Ogihci. Os seus olhos são puro convite….

* * *

><p>― Haha! Vamos Byakuya, dá-me tudo o que tens. Hahaha!<p>

Toshirou e Kenpachi precipitam-se para acudir o capitão nobre, mas o Hollow Zangetsu mostra-se imparável.

― Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Duas fileiras de lâminas gigantes erguem-se por trás do capitão. Elas desfazem-se em pétalas de flor de cerejeira e cercam Ulquiorra.

― Que estás a fazer, Byakuya? Achas que um ataque lastimoso desses me vai conseguir parar? Haha!

O cero preto e vermelho dispersa as lâminas voadoras. Toshirou segue o mesmo caminho que o nobre.

― Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.

Ulquiorra corta o ataque de gelo com a lâmina da zampakutou. Um outro ataque atraiçoa-o pelas costas. Ele apenas levanta a mão livre e usa-a como escudo para desvia-lo. Kenpachi surpreende-se pela positiva.

― Hum? Anulando o meu ataque com a mão? Agora sim, isto está divertido. Vamos ver o que acontece agora.

Kenpachi retira o seu tapa-olho e volta a atacar. Ao mesmo tempo, Byakuya liberta o Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, deixando o seu inimigo preso numa redoma de espadas, faz com que elas se lancem sobre ele. Toshirou completa a estratégia com o Sennen Hyourou, deixando-o aprisionado num pilar de gelo para que não possa fugir ou defender-se dos outros ataques. Assim, eles conseguem derrotá-lo. Primeiro as espadas perfuram o pilar, atingindo o corpo de Ulquiorra. Depois o ataque de Kenpachi estilhaça o gelo e fere-o gravemente.

Agora ele está no chão. As feridas regeneram rapidamente, mas ele parece esgotado. Ainda assim, está pronto para outra.

― Parece que vocês todos melhoraram desde a última vez. ― diz ele ainda com um riso rasgando a cara, mas já não tão histérico. ― É só que…eu também ainda tenho um trunfo na manga. ― ele posiciona-se para o contra-ataque. Os capitães preparam-se para o que possa surgir. No entanto, algo acontece. A expressão no seu rosto altera-se, como se algo o transtornasse, a sua mão agarra a máscara e começa a puxa-la. ― O quê? ― ele fala para alguém intrínseco ao seu corpo ― O que estás a fazer? Como assim, eu não valho nada? Já te esqueceste que eu te derrotei? Pára, pára. Maldito, deixa-me lutar… ― Ulquiorra arranca a máscara do seu rosto. A sua expressão volta ao normal, séria e inatingível. Ele olha os capitães. ― Bom, vamos começar, então. ― todos os presentes se alarmam, sem compreender o que o hollow pretende fazer de seguida. ― Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu. ― Os olhos de Ichigo estremecem. A reiatsu de Ulquiorra aumenta. Os capitães não têm tempo de reagir. ― Getsuga Tenshou!

* * *

><p>Ogihci rasteja um pouco sobre o solo de ossadas antes de Ulquiorra lhe pisar a cabeça e o derrubar de vez. O príncipe das trevas e do silêncio segura firmemente a corrente enlaçada no pescoço do intruso, tal como a corrente do corpo cintilante e quedo. Os seus olhos sinistros penetram nos de Ogihci.<p>

«Aqui não tens como me derrotar, este é o meu reino. Podes destruir o meu corpo e a minha energia espiritual, mas a minha mente é uma fortaleza inquebrável. De qualquer forma, obrigado por me cederes os teus poderes.»

A energia de Ogihci é transferida para Ulquiorra através da corrente.

* * *

><p>Os três capitães estão tombados no chão. Ulquiorra contempla-os por um momento. Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara e Inoe observam a cena mudamente, não sabem o que hão-de fazer. Mayuri ergue a sua zampakutou.<p>

― Ban… ― não tem tempo de terminar, o inimigo já está sobre ele.

― Cero. ― Mayuri cai por terra.

Ulquiorra toma a direcção de Byakuya, a sua mão está erguida e aberta como uma garra aquilina. Ichigo corre para o impedir, segurando-o por um braço. O hollow fita-o.

― Parece que vou ter de tratar de ti primeiro, humano. ― Ichigo recua imediatamente. ― Experimenta a sensação de seres morto pelos teus próprios poderes. ― ele avança devagar para o shinigami.

Inoe corre a interpor-se no caminho, com os braços abertos, um olhar seguro.

― Pára com isso, Ulquiorra-san. Kurosaki-kun é teu amigo, ele está a arriscar tudo por ti. Eu não posso deixar que avances.

― Não me faças perder o meu tempo, mulher. Sai da frente ou morre com ele.

― Não o farei. Tu perguntaste-me inúmeras vezes se eu tinha medo de ti, mas parece que nunca ouviste a resposta. Eu não tenho medo.

― Isso já não me importa. Lembra-te, a decisão foi tua.

Ele empunha a zampakutou perante Inoe, já não há defesa possível. Todos eles se assustam de morte, vendo a lâmina se aproximar, imparável. Mas então Ulquiorra trava. O seu braço luta para continuar em frente, porém, algo o impede, alguma força invisível que segura o seu pulso. O seu rosto tem uma expressão incomodada e introspectiva.

* * *

><p>Uma mão segura o pulso de Ulquiorra com as suas escassas forças. O mundo do silêncio começa a vibrar, tentando libertar-se do entrave.<p>

«Não o farás de novo. Tira a tua mão imunda de cima de mim.», diz o príncipe.

* * *

><p>― O coração é o fruto que pende naquela árvore. ― Ulquiorra murmura para si próprio ― Devora-o e entrega-te á verdade. O coração não passa de uma ilusão. Nunca me subjugarei a algo irreal porque eu sou a verdade e nada reina sobre mim.<p>

― Ul…quiorra… ― um leve feixe de esperança ilumina a alma de Ichigo, juntamente com o medo e a inquietação.

O hollow desperta do seu estado de alienação, parece ter retomado o controlo sobre si próprio. Volta ao ataque. Yoruichi e Urahara intervêm. Eles não são páreos para ele até que começa a auto conflituar-se de novo. O seu corpo entra numa espécie de paralisia. O Bankai regride para Shikai. Os capitães levantam-se. As forças que lhes restam não são muitas, mas são suficientes para matar o inimigo enfraquecido. Eles tentam aproximar-se mais uma vez. Agora é Ichigo que se atravessa no caminho.

― Estás a ir longe demais, Kurosaki. ― diz Toshirou.

― Não, vocês não entendem. Agora eu tenho a certeza. Eu estive certo desde o principio, eu vi que… ― a zangetsu atravessa o seu abdómen, abrindo uma torrente de sangue.

― Kurosaki-kun!

Todos se surpreendem. Ichigo dá um passo em frente, desprendendo o seu corpo da espada. Volta-se para trás. «Será que eu me enganei?», pensa. Agora ele está de frente para Ulquiorra. Este último continua a segurar a zampakutou ensanguentada. Fixa o estrago que fez. Os seus olhos estão afectados. Baixa a cabeça e morde o lábio inferior. «Não, não me enganei.», conclui o shinigami, um leve sorriso nos lábios. A dor e a fraqueza que sente são descomunais, mas a onda de felicidade que o percorre ajuda-o a manter-se recto e sereno. Ele pousa uma mão sobre o ombro de Ulquiorra.

― Está tudo bem, Ulquiorra. Eu vou proteger-te.

Depois o seu corpo entra em colapso e ele cai no chão. É com esse panorama que Rukia, Renji, Ishida e Sado se deparam, acabados de chegar ao local. Eles vêem o hollow com a arma do crime, mas este logo a larga, levando ambas as mãos á cabeça em tom de desespero. Inoe socorre Ichigo de imediato com os seus poderes. Renji sente uma onda de ódio possui-lo.

― Seu maldito! Eu vou-te matar! ― grita a Ulquiorra.

― Não faças isso, Renji-san. ― Urahara tem um ar preocupado e pensativo. ― Ulquiorra absorveu o lado hollow de Ichigo. Penso que isso aconteceu quando Ichigo lhe transferiu o seu reiatsu. Se o matares, matas uma parte Ichigo, os seus poderes nunca mais serão os mesmos. Foi um plano muito bem arquitectado, Ulquiorra. Como não podias usar os teus próprios poderes, puseste-te em perigo para que Kurosaki-san te transferisse a reiatsu e lhe pudesses roubar o seu hollow interior. É claro que já contavas que fosse ele o dador, mais ninguém o poderia ser. Depois vieste pôr-te em perigo novamente porque também sabias que o hollow desperta quando o ser hospedeiro está em risco de vida. E agora obrigas-nos a proteger-te usando-o como refém.

Todos os presentes estão atónitos.

― Pois isso comigo não vai resultar. ― grita Ishida, revoltado, apontando-lhe a flecha Quincy ― Eu não quero saber do Hollow do Ichigo. Mais vale um Ichigo sem poderes do que um Ichigo morto.

― Agradeço-te imenso a tua preocupação, Ishida. ― consegue ainda Ichigo dizer ― Mas, se matares o Ulquiorra, eu não vou poder perdoar-te.

Ishida baixa o arco, contrariado. Urahara fixa Ulquiorra e a sua estranha reacção. Ele deixou-se cair de joelhos e agora está todo aninhado, sempre com as mãos na parte frontal da cabeça. Por outro lado, Byakuya também desfalece.

― Nii-sama!

― Taichou!

Kenpachi pega no corpo do nobre.

― Kuchiki-taichou foi quem mais lutou e precisa de cuidados urgentes ― diz Toshirou ― Temos de regressar ao Seireitei o quanto antes. Vocês cuidem do Kurosaki. Por enquanto, podeis ficar com esse hollow sob vigia, isto é, se tiverdes capacidades para tal. Mas para a próxima, nós viremos melhor preparados. Isto não vai ficar assim.

Notas Finais

Inoe corre e põe-se no caminho entre Ichigo e Uquiorra  
>- Pára com isso, Ulquiorra-san. Se matares o Kurosaki-kun, eu nunca mais te trago sandes de cogumelos.<br>Amedrontado, Uquiorra guarda a espada e vai se embora.

Ichigo: Á! Então é isso que pra ti vale a minha vida, Ulquiorra...sandes de cogumelos...

rsrsrsrsrs...


	11. Obrigado, Zangetsu Õsan

**Capítulo 10**

**Obrigado, Zangetsu Õ-san**

Ichigo foi posto a descansar num colchão na loja de Urahara. Inoe fechou a sua ferida, mas a reiatsu ainda não recuperou a sua intensidade. Ele está inconsciente há doze horas. Ulquiorra apenas se aninhou junto dele, pousou a cabeça sobre o seu peito. Os outros observam-no, pensativos. Rukia perde o controlo.

― Afasta-te do Ichigo. Primeiro tentaste matá-lo e agora tens essa reacção estranha. Tira a cabeça do peito dele. Ele assim não consegue respirar. ― não obtém qualquer resposta. Ulquiorra parece um corpo sem alma, os seus olhos estão baços. Ela enerva-se ainda mais ― Estás a ouvir? ― dá-lhe com a zampakutou nas costas com toda a força.

Os restantes assustam-se por um momento, prevendo uma resposta violenta vinda dele, mas nada acontece. Ela desiste. Ulquiorra acaba por adormecer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo acorda sobre a fachada de um edifício. Ele senta-se e de imediato reconhece o seu mundo interior. Há qualquer coisa diferente, mas não é nada que possa detectar com a visão. Zangetsu está á sua frente.<p>

― Õ-san?

― O que fizeste, Ichigo?

― Eu…

― Achas que este mundo vai continuar em equilíbrio por muito tempo? Tu perdeste-o e depois foste atacado por ele. Essa ferida não vai cicatrizar, continuará aberta até retomares o teu equilíbrio.  
>Ichigo ouve-o sem o poder compreender. Ferida? Ele olha para o seu ventre e vê o buraco que Ulquiorra lhe fez jorrando sangue.<p>

― Porque é que estou a sangrar aqui? Eu só fui atingido no mundo exterior, e os outros já me devem ter tratado, a esta hora. Então, porquê?

― Essa não é uma ferida qualquer. Foi ele quem ta fez, foi a zangetsu branca que te atravessou. Não importa o quão o teu corpo recupere, a ferida foi feita na alma. ― ele faz uma pausa, depois continua. ― Lembras-te do dilúvio? ― Ichigo diz que sim com a cabeça ― E lembras-te que nós arriscamos tudo pela tua vontade, mesmo quando o nosso maior objectivo era proteger-te?

― Eu…lembro…

― Então, porque é que estás a pôr-te a ti e a nós em risco? É esse o valor que nos dás, Ichigo?

― O que estás a dizer? Que eu não quero saber de ti? Que eu estou a ser inconsciente? Que devia ter matado o Ulquiorra na primeira oportunidade?

― Pensa de novo. Lembras-te do dilúvio, Ichigo?

Ichigo olha-o confuso. Depois fecha os olhos em tom de satisfação, com um sorriso nos lábios.

― É claro. Não, eu não tenho dúvidas. Sei bem o que vi. Por muito que o Ulquiorra diga que me quer matar, naquele instante, ele não conseguiu ferir a Inoe. E depois de me ter atravessado com a zangetsu, eu pude sentir a dor nos seus olhos. Eu sei…ele tem um coração. ― Ichigo sente-se um pouco aturdido com esta conclusão expressa em voz alta. Ele levanta-se e encara Zangetsu ― Não voltarei a hesitar. Vou proteger o Ulquiorra e os outros, vou trazer o Zangetsu branco de volta. Prometo não quebrar a confiança que me depositaste naquele dia, quando toda esta paisagem estava submersa. Obrigado, Õ-san.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra acorda. É de noite, está escuro, só se vê a si e a Ichigo, dormindo mesmo ao seu lado. A frieza sombria está de volta no seu olhar. Materializa a zangetsu branca na sua mão, ergue-a sobre o shinigami.<p>

― Tu realmente és um homem de ideias fixas, Ulquiorra.

Ele baixa a zampakutou e olha para trás, para o vulto que aparece vindo da sombra.

― Yoruichi.

― Achavas mesmo que te íamos deixar sozinho com ele nesse estado? Caso ainda não tenhas percebido, nós não confiamos em ti.

― Estou a ver. Não faz mal, na verdade, estava mesmo á espera de uma oportunidade para ficar a sós contigo.

― Hum? Se achas eu sou esse tipo de mulher, estás muito enganado. Lamento, mas por muito belo que sejas, não fazes o meu género.

― Não digas disparates, mulher. Não é o teu sexo que eu quero. Eu quero o teu coração.  
>Ele atira-se sobre ela de zampakutou em posição de ataque. Ela foge com o shunpo para fora da loja pensando na segurança de Ichigo. Ulquiorra persegue-a. Eles lutam de igual para igual.<p>

― Porque não usas o Bankai? ― pergunta ela, estranhando o facto de ele não estar a lutar com seriedade.

― Estou esfomeado. Não posso arriscar destruir o teu peito.

― Muito bem. Infelizmente, eu também não posso lutar a sério contigo, tens algo que não te pertence. Hadou nº 58-Tenran!

Um tornado avança para Ulquiorra, Yoruichi perde a visão deste por trás do próprio ataque. Espera para ver os resultados, mas, quando repara, ele já está á sua frente, com a mão como uma garra aquilina pronta a perfurar o seu peito. Duas espadas se atravessam ao mesmo tempo perante o pescoço pálido dele, forçando-o a travar. Os seus olhos verdes giram para o recém-chegado do lado esquerdo. É Hirako Shinji.

― Porque estás aqui? ― pergunta-lhe Ulquiorra.

― Hirako-san está aqui porque nós presumimos que tu irias atacar de novo. ― responde Urahara, sem nunca tirar a zampakutou da garganta do adversário.

― E por isso vós fostes-lhe pedir para me vir impedir.

― O que se passa, Ulquiorra-san? Achas que eu não seria capaz disso? ― Shinji tem um sorriso aberto de um lado ao outro da cara. ― Porque não tiramos isso a limpo?

Ulquiorra começa a recuar.

― Vocês estão a tentar fazer-me rir. Lamento, eu não me riu, por maior que seja o disparate. ― responde. ― Mas é verdade que uma luta contigo me traria muitas desvantagens. ― ele retira qualquer coisa do bolso que os outros não conseguem ver o que é ― Não há razão para tal. Eu sei onde conseguir algo melhor e mais facilmente. ― ele desaparece.

* * *

><p>― Finalmente acordaste, Kurosaki-san. ― Urahara estende-lhe uma chávena de chá ― Receio ter más notícias.<p>

― O que foi?

― Esta noite, em quanto dormias, Ulquiorra-san atentou novamente contra ti. É claro que Yoruichi estava a vigiar, então eles lutaram. Ele disse que queria o coração dela, antes do Hirako-san e eu chegarmos.

― Hirako?

― Ulquiorra não quis continuar a luta. Mas ele fez algo que nós não esperávamos. Ele desapareceu de novo, mesmo á frente dos nossos olhos. Yoruichi-san diz que ele foi atrás do Byakuya para a Soul Society. Ela e o Hirako-san já estão lá também á procura dele. Não sabemos quais as suas intenções.

― Eu também não sei o que ele pretende. ― Ichigo levanta-se e pega na zangetsu ― Mas eu vou pará-lo.

― Hum? Então já não pensas que vale a pena protege-lo? De qualquer forma, pará-lo parece-me uma ideia acertada. E não te esqueças que tens de recuperar a tua máscara hollow.

― Eu não disse que não o ia proteger. Eu vou protegê-lo de todos aqueles que lhe quiserem fazer mal. Acima de tudo, eu vou protegê-lo dele próprio.

Notas Finais

-Não te ris? Isso é o que vamos ver. - Shinji começa a fazer cocegas a Ulquiorra, faz-lhe caretas, etc, mas este nunca se ri. Shinji enerva-se, saca a sua zampakutou -Se nao te ris a bem, hás-de te rir a mal... -Ulquiorra enfia-lhe um mao pela boca dentro e rouba-lhe o hollow, deitando a fugir em seguida. - Ááááááá! Devolve-me o meu hollow, seu maldito! Eu só sou famoso por ser um Vizard!  
>-E depois? Eu só sou famoso por ser um emo. É uma pena que não possas tirar isso de mim...Ó_Ò<br>XD


	12. Jogo de Predação II

Notas do Autor

Personagens de Tite Kubo

oi gente, esse é pequenino, mas é o suficiente para a ideia...

**Atenção! Estas batalhas e esta insistência de Ulquiorra não é enrolação, tudo tem um proprósito e tudo será explicado nos próximos capitulos**

**Capítulo 12**

**Jogo de Predação II**

Byakuya está sentado no chão, em sua casa, bebendo uma infusão de plantas medicinais. A noite é calma e amena na Soul Society, um aroma de sakura paira no ar. Ele observa o altar de Hisana, ela é o seu único amor e com isso nasce o seu único medo: não conseguir cumprir a promessa que lhe fez na hora da morte. Os seus olhos deixam de dar atenção a esses objectos de adoração, revirando-se para trás, para o vulto que vem das sombras.

― Foi tão fácil chegar aqui, Byakuya. É uma pena não ter tido tempo de aquecer degolando a tua guarda.

― Não estavas mesmo á espera que eu me escondesse atrás dos outros, quando a minha honra exige que te mate com as minhas próprias mãos.

― É claro que não esperava isso. Uma das grandes desvantagens dos bem feitores é serem demasiado previsíveis. ― Ulquiorra fica em silêncio por um bocado, depois apenas começa a provocar ― Kuchiki Hisana. O que fizeste á tua honra para te casares com um lixo desses? Talvez agora te envolvas com a sua irmã. Afinal, ela é fisicamente igual e até tem algum poder. Se fosses sensato, deixarias a tua honra de lado mais uma vez e cederias á tua libido.

A lâmina da Senbonzakura é lançada para trás, mas Ulquiorra salta e esta passa-lhe por baixo dos pés. Byakuya lança-se sobre ele enlaçando-lhe a capa de capitão no pescoço.

― Tenho de admitir que o teu dom para provocares é uma arte, hollow.

― A tua estupidez também, shinigami. ― Ulquiorra materializa a zangetsu e com ela corta a capa, libertando-se assim de Byakuya. Este último logo se afasta para não ser apanhado por uma possível investida. O hollow apenas o observa com os seus olhos demoníacos, então comenta ― Esperando travar uma batalha de igual para igual comigo nesse estado. Que inconsciência! ― existe uma pergunta no seu pensamento ilegível.

― Eu posso não estar ainda completamente recuperado do nosso confronto de ontem, mas agora tenho a vantagem de saber daquilo que tu és capaz. Não voltarás a apanhar-me desprevenido. Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Ulquiorra nem se mexe, apenas usa kidou para formar uma barreira protectora e espera que a nuvem de lâminas volte a fundir no cabo que o capitão segura.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sente a reiatsu de Byakuya, sabe que ele está já a lutar.<p>

― Esta reiatsu… bem da mansão dele. Ulquiorra já lá chegou. Vamos Shinji…

Ela não o ouve correndo atrás de si. Volta-se para ver o que se passa. Hirako está tombado no chão com o rabo para cima. Há um galo enorme na sua cabeça. Atrás dele está Hiyori e os restantes Vaizards.

― Mas o que é isto, Shinjiiii? ― grita-lhe Hiyori ― Como te atreves a vir para aqui sem nós? Eu vou-te matar, seu careca! ― ela dá-lhe um chuto no cu.

― Raios te partam, Hiyori…. Eu não vos disse nada porque não tive tempo…

― E continuamos a não ter. ― interrompe Yoruichi. ― Vamos lá.

Então correm para o local, descobrindo que não foram os únicos a ser atraídos pela energia do bankai. Os restantes capitães e seus tenentes seguem-lhes os passos, assim como Rukia, Ikkaku e Yumichika.  
>― Não se aproximem. ― ordena Byakuya aos recém-chegados sem nunca desviar a sua atenção de Ulquiorra ― Este duelo é meu. Não é nem preciso dizer que quem se intrometer será considerado inimigo pela minha parte.<p>

― Mas, Byakuya…

― Chega, Yoruichi. Não vale a pena. Esta é a minha vontade. Para além disso, no mundo dos humanos lutei em grupo e só fui prejudicado.

― Hum? Mas que raio de conversa é essa? ― rosnam Toshirou e Kenpachi em coro.

― Vamos começar. Liberta esse teu bankai roubado e não me faças perder o meu tempo.

― Hum. Havia de ser um prazer para ti eliminares-me a mim e ao hollow interior do humano ao mesmo tempo… Infelizmente, isso não vai ser possível. Bankai! ― a faca gigante transforma-se na katana branca.

― Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Ulquiorra, impassível, fita o capitão enquanto o invólucro de espadas se forma á sua volta.

― Estás a fazer pouco de mim, Byakuya? Sabes que não tenho mais estágios de poder para além deste, então… estás a tentar ser justo comigo? Não me parece. ― ele defende-se de uma das espadas com a Getsuga Tenshou ― Já te mostrei que isto não funciona. A tua última esperança é a Shuukei Hakuteikken.

― Não me tentes ensinar a lutar. ― Byakuya faz com que as espadas lilases incidam sobre o inimigo como uma tempestade de relâmpagos certeiros. No entanto, Ulquiorra defende-se de cada uma delas sem grande dificuldade, na verdade, ele continua com uma mão enfiada no bolso e os seus olhos não descolam dos do nobre. ― Muito bem. Parece que a minha técnica não serve nem para te cansar, ao contrário do que eu esperava. Tento de tudo para não te subestimar, mas acabo sempre por fazê-lo. ― ele retira a redoma de espadas voltando a ficar com a sua zampakutou na mão. ― Shuukei Hakuteikken!

― Getsuga Tenshou!

Os dois feixes de ultra-energia colidem numa reacção explosiva. Os espectadores afastam-se um pouco para não serem afectados. Quando a luz e a intensidade da explosão diminuem, eles podem ver o capitão apoiando-se na sua espada e, do outro lado, Ulquiorra bem firme, no entanto, ofegante. Ele volta a avançar. Hirako entrepõe-se já com a sua máscara hollow colocada, causando problemas ao adversário. Eles lutam com igualdade, mas o objectivo de Ulquiorra é chegar até Byakuya e não consegue por causa do persistente Vaizard. Tira repentinamente a mão esquerda do bolso e usa-a para esmurrar a máscara de Shinji. Esta quebra-se em pedacinhos. Com o cero, liberta-se finalmente dele, fazendo-o recuar uns metros. Agora é a oportunidade para alcançar o seu objectivo. A zangetsu branca desaparece e a sua mão direita posiciona-se como uma garra. Ele avança sobre o Byakuya meio caído. Este agarra-lhe o pulso com uma força estranha, impedindo-o de lhe perfurar o peito. Ulquiorra olha a sua vítima com espanto. Observa a imagem do capitão desaparecer no ser que o detém e ser substituída pela verdadeira.

― Por um momento temi que não fosses baixar a tua guarda, Ulquiorra.

Possesso por uma incredulidade petrificante, Ulquiorra tenta compreender o que se passa. Depois a sua expressão volta á segurança que lhe é característica. Ele apenas cumprimenta o seu detentor.

― Aizen.

Notas Finais

Byakuya acorda do seu desmaio. Ukitake olha-o com um sorriso e diz:  
>-Então, Byakuya-taichou? A imitar os meus desmaios? Isso não é nada nobre.<br>Byakuya lança-lhe um dos seus mais feros olhares. Ukitake engole em seco e desmaia...

ok, silbia, k seca...XD


	13. Aizen falha  Prólogo da Batalha Final

**-Só para lembrar a quem não sabe que Ogihci é o inner hollow de Ichigo**

**-Bel* significa Senhor, Lorde, Marido ou Dono (Dom) em acádio(lingua semítica falada na Mesopotâmia e Babilónia)**

**obrigado**

**Capítulo 13**

**Aizen falha-Prólogo da Batalha Final**

― Como tens passado, Ulquiorra?

― Não muito bem. Porque me estás a fazer isto, Aizen-sama?

Aizen tem o seu típico sorriso no rosto. Olha nos olhos do seu ex-arrancar predilecto, desfrutando do poder que exerce agora novamente sobre ele. Segura-lhe também no pulso esquerdo. Das suas mãos são criadas duas pulseiras de energia á volta dos pulsos pálidos de Ulquiorra. Este não demonstra qualquer tipo de resistência, apenas observa tentando compreender o sucedido. De qualquer forma, sabe que não poderia lutar com Aizen.

― Não me leves a mal, não tenho nada contra ti, pelo contrário. Mas a central 46 propôs-me que te viesse deter. Em troca, eles devolvem-me o meu posto de capitão.

― Eles devem estar muito desesperados para arriscar tanto ao libertarem-te.

― Porque dizes isso? Achas que eu me vou aproveitar da situação?

― Conheço-te suficientemente bem para saber que irias preferir o enclausuramento perpétuo a uma existência eterna sob o jugo de um bando de inúteis. Eu acredito que estejas a planear qualquer coisa, Aizen. ― Ulquiorra revira os olhos para trás. Byakuya vem andando em direcção a eles, ao seu lado vem Mayuri. ― Desta vez apanhaste-me bem apanhado. Nunca pensei que fosses capaz de usar uma estratégia destas. Onde está a tua honra, Kuchiki Byakuya? ― diz, cinicamente.

― A forma como demonstras o teu desprezo pela minha honra acabou por te trair. Eu compreendi que se fizesse algo assim, tu serias apanhado desprevenido. Não sei o que queres de mim, mas como estás sempre a tentar atacar-me à queima-roupa, apenas escolhi um momento oportuno para trocar de lugar com Aizen e esperar que baixasses a tua guarda. Foste tolo ao ponto de me pedires para usar o Shuukei Hakuteikken. Aproveitamos o facto da força do impacto ter tirado a tua atenção da minha mira para usar o shikai da Kyouka Suigetsu. Agora, mesmo que te tentes defender, não o conseguirás devido as pulseiras de kidou que selarão a tua reiatsu.

«Mas eu nem vi a Kyouka Suigetsu a ser libertada, como é que ele me hipnotizou tão facilmente?», pensa Ulquiorra, sem grande emoção.

Aizen puxa-o pelos pulsos forçando-o a ficar no chão voltado para cima, numa posição submissa. Mayuri aproxima-se exibindo uma seringa.

― Só para o caso de kidou não ser o suficiente, vamos administrar-te mais qualquer coisinha. Hum, esse teu corpo humano certamente reagirá com bastante facilidade.

O capitão injecta Ulquiorra no pescoço. Este logo começa a ver tudo a andar á roda, as suas forças abandonam o seu corpo. De repente, uma dor atroz atravessa o seu abdómen. Não consegue gritar. Ele apenas olha e vê que Aizen o furou com a sua zampakutou.

― Diz-me porque andas a caçar o Byakuya. ― Aizen espera mas não obtém resposta, por isso puxa a espada e volta a perfurar a vítima, agora um pouco mais acima, directo no estômago. Ulquiorra geme de dor. ― Tu lembraste de quando nos conhecemos? Sabes do que sou capaz. É melhor falares.

― O que estás a fazer? ― pergunta Byakuya a Aizen.

― Não é óbvio? Estou a torturá-lo.  
>Byakuya aponta-lhe a zampakutou.<p>

― E quem é que te deu autorização para tal? Nós queremo-lo apenas inofensivo para pudermos reaver o hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo e finalmente o sentenciar e executar. A tortura vai contra a lei do Seireitei, é um método sujo, por isso não posso permitir que o faças.

Aizen não responde logo.

― Kuchiki-taichou, não me parece que a situação seja assim tão linear. Eu não creio que ele esteja sozinho nesta trama toda. ― Aizen olha Ulquiorra nos olhos por um momento ― A nossa melhor hipótese é fazê-lo contar-nos os seus planos. Para além disso, sabes alguma forma de lhe usurpar o dito hollow zangetsu?

Byakuya retrocede, embainhando de novo a Senbonzakura. Mayuri segura um frasco de aspecto invulgar, perto da cara de Ulquiorra. Aizen liberta mais uma vez o Shikai.

― O que é que vocês estão a fazer? Expliquem-me. ― pergunta Byakuya, intrigado.

― Não sei se te disseram, Kuchiki-taichou, mas a reiatsu deste hollow transformou-se nesta matéria de que é feito o seu actual corpo. ― Aizen pousa um dedo no peito de Ulquiorra ― Se isto é a sua reiatsu, então o seu mundo interior também está aqui, trata-se e uma dimensão paralela no espaço e no tempo. Perfurei-lhe a carne com a minha zampakutou e isso abre-me uma passagem para esse mundo. Agora libertarei o shikai para que ele atinja o hollow zangetsu e este, hipnotizado, venha cá para fora pensando que se trata do mundo de Ichigo. Assim que ele saia, Mayuri-taichou apanha-o com aquele frasco especialmente criado para reter reiatsus que não tenham consistência material própria.

― Na verdade, Aizen, parece que está qualquer coisa errada. ― diz Mayuri ― Não achas que ele já devia ter aparecido?

― De facto. ― agora Aizen parece apreensivo ― Ele já deve estar a ver o mundo de Ichigo cá fora. Também não creio que queria continuar dentro de um corpo que está a morrer. O que é que o está a deter lá dentro?

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra segura firmemente a corrente á volta do pescoço de Ogihci, não lhe dando hipóteses de se mover.<p>

― És tão estúpido como o teu dono. Aquilo não é o mundo dele. É só uma ilusão para te tirarem daqui. Não adianta, eu sou o teu novo mestre e usar-te-ei até reaver aquilo que é meu. Depois disso… ― ele olha para o hollow branco ― Findo a tua existência.

― Aquele humano não é meu dono. ― Ogihci tem vontade de gritar mas não o faz porque sabe ser inútil, visto que aquele é o reino do silêncio onde nenhum som se propaga.

O ser de luz segura o braço com que Ulquiorra prende Ogihci.

― Deixa-o ir. Nós temos de parar com isto. ― suplica-lhe.

― Se eu o deixar ir, este mundo será destruído. Não cederei a minha existência tão facilmente.

― Essa decisão não é só tua. O que tens feito desde que tomaste o poder? Alguma coisa que valesse a pena? É melhor morrer do que continuar assim.  
>― Essa decisão não é só minha? Diz-me isso quando tiveres forças para me enfrentar. ― Ulquiorra solta o seu braço com brusquidão e esbofeteia o ser de luz, fazendo-o cair inerte sobre o solo de ossadas.<p>

* * *

><p>Aizen enfia a sua mão no corpo de Ulquiorra através das feridas abertas e começa a apertar-lhe os órgãos internos.<p>

― És tu que o estás a aprisionar, não és? Vamos lá, Ulquiorra, deixa-o vir. ― o ex-capitão tem um olhar profundo, como se reflectisse sobre qualquer coisa ― Agora vejo que foi uma tolice da minha parte ter-te desperdiçado daquela forma. Certamente, tu tens algo que eu desconheço. Não pensei que isso fosse possível. Vamos, diz-nos o que planeias fazer.

― Não sei do que estás a falar, Aizen-sama. ― Ulquiorra é consumido pela agonia mas suporta-a sempre com a sua postura estóica.

― Então perdoa-me a injustiça, mas vais continuar a sofrer.

Aizen puxa a zampakutou e prepara-se para mais um golpe no corpo arrombado da sua vítima. Uma mão agarra o seu pescoço e atira-o para longe de Ulquiorra. Mayuri afasta-se imediatamente e Byakuya é assaltado por dois homens com mantos negros. O primeiro homem olha para o jovem estendido no chão, cujas feridas se desvanecem á medida que o shikai da Kyouka Suigetsu perde o efeito.

― Estás bem, Bel*?

― Sim. ― Ulquiorra levanta-se de vagar olhando o público pasmado á sua volta ― Preciso que mantenhas esta gente longe de mim. Eles virão tentar deter-me. Mas não os mates a menos que seja mesmo necessário.

― Não os mato? Mas…

Ulquiorra fita o homem com um olhar perigosamente gélido.

― Estamos aqui para conseguir que o meu objectivo seja cumprido, não para te divertires. Estamos entendidos, Zebub?

― Como desejares.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continua correndo o mais depressa que pode pela passagem para a Soul Society, não só fugindo do limpador mas também apressando-se para uma batalha que já está mais do que começada.<p>

«Esperem por mim, amigos. Não deixarei que nada de mal vos aconteça!»


	14. A Morte de Alguém Especial

**oi, gente, ouve um erro d calculo, afinal ulquiruki só começa no 15, para kem tiver interessada e nao começa de forma lá mt carinhosa XD..mas, de kk forma, o cap 15 tb já tá postado..**

**Capítulo 14**

**A Morte de Alguém Especial**

Os shinigamis olham incrédulos para os portões do Inferno abertos no céu, em plena Seireitei. Assistem, portanto, à invasão feita por duas pequenas legiões de homens encapuçados. Eles posicionam-se em frentes diferentes. A segunda legião corta passagem aos oficias comuns e tenentes, a primeira encarrega-se dos capitães.

― Quem sois vós? Respondei imediatamente. ― grita Toushirou.

Quem lhe responde é Zebub.

― Shinigami! Ouve com atenção. Existem nove reis, sete príncipes e vinte e quatro duques no nosso império. Os duques e as suas legiões são aqueles que mais se assemelham a vós em nível de força, mas têm uma grande vantagem numérica. Isso significa que, mesmo que por milagre vós conseguísseis derrotá-los, continuariam a existir milhares e milhares de guerreiros muito mais poderosos.

― Então vós sois duques e estes esquadrões são vossos.

― Sim. Estes dois grupinhos de guerreiros a quem eu nem me atrevo a chamar de legiões pertencem, de facto, a um dos nossos duques. ― ele olha para o segundo homem encapuçado ― No entanto, eu não sou um duque. Eu sou rei Zebub.

― Muito impressionante. Então diz-me o que quereis daqui.

― Nós estamos aqui para servir o nosso mestre. Ele exige que sejamos ligeiros. É por isso que estamos poucos aqui, apenas o suficiente para vos deter. Mas podeis ter a certeza de que, se alguma coisa correr mal para o nosso lado, os nossos reforços estão prontos para entrar em acção. Então peço-vos que tomem a decisão mais sabia e fiquem quietos onde estão.

― Isso deve ser uma anedota. Fala a sério! O que quereis dizer com mestre? De que mestre estás a falar? Áááá´´aá

Hitsugaya lança-se sobre Zebub.

― Muscae Malum (latim: o mal que voa; as moscas do mal) ― uma onda de moscas envolve o capitão. Este congela-as com a sua shikai, mas logo cai de joelhos, tem manchas estranhas no pescoço e braços ― Desiste, shinigami. Já te disse que não podeis lutar comigo, eu estou muito acima dos duques. Foste mordido pelos meus insectos, ficarás paralisado por um bocado. Eu poderia matar-te agora, mas tenho ordens para não o fazer, por enquanto.

― Maldito!

O caos lança-se sobre o local, a batalha começa. Tal como Zebub dissera, as legiões do duque misterioso derrotaram de imediato todos os oficiais shinigamis, prevalecendo apenas os mais fortes, a maioria tenentes e capitães. Estes últimos surpreendem os visitantes mostrando-se superiores aos seus oponentes e obrigando Zebub a invocar guerreiros mais fortes.

― Berit, Abigor, Astarté! ― três homens de mantos negros e capuzes aparecem. ― Tratem destes shinigamis impertinentes, eu cá vou por aquele tipo na ordem. ― diz, olhando para Aizen.

― Hahaha! Então, então? Quem irá lutar comigo? ― pergunta Astarté divertido, enquanto joga fora o seu manto, mostrando o seu aspecto físico: um homem jovem, esbelto e com características hermafroditas. ― Que venham os homens mais arrebatadores. ― ele chupa um dos seus dedos ― Hum, eu adoro saborear o sangue dos homens arrebatadores.

― Cala a boca, eu serei a tua oponente ― diz Soi Fon com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

― E eu. Odeio lutar, mas alguém aqui precisa de perder um pouco a pretensão. ― diz Unohana, lado a lado com Soi Fon.

― Não sou uma capitã, mas darei o meu melhor. ― Rangiku vem cambaleado, sendo um dos poucos tenentes que se conseguiu recompor do confronto com a legião.

― Se a Matsumoto insiste em lutar contigo então também lutarei. ― Toshirou recupera da paralisia.

― Hum? Nem um homem? Não é justo. ― reclama Astarté.

― Deixa-te de merdas, Astarté. És um homem, vê se ficas feliz por poderes trucidar essas gostosas safadas. E o fedelho, também pode passar por mulher… hehe. Já eu é que não tenho tanta sorte. ― Abigor olha para os seus oponentes: Mayuri, Shunsui, Komamura, Kira e Hisagi.

― Bem, parece que ficamos só nós dois. ― diz Kenpachi, ao lado de Ukitake, frente a frente com Berit.

― É, parece que sois só vós. Se quiserdes fugir, estais á vontade. Eu compreendo o quão sabia seria essa decisão. ― diz Berit.

A batalha começa. Os três desconhecidos têm a vantagem de serem mais poderosos, mas os capitães têm a vantagem de os seus oponentes não estarem a lutar a sério, mas apenas a empatá-los. É uma situação renhida. Por outro lado, Zebub aproxima-se de Aizen. Eles começam a lutar e o ex-capitão logo recebe a ajuda de Yoruichi, Shinji e Rukia.

― Quem diria que iríamos lutar juntos de novo. ― diz Aizen com alguma ironia.

― Neste caso, antes mal acompanhados do que sós. ― Yoruichi.

― E não me entendas mal, quando isto tudo acabar eu vou ajustar contas contigo. Não te esqueças que eu te topei já quando estavas na barriga da tua mãe. ― Shinji.

― Este deve ser o mais perigoso, todos os reforços são poucos. ― diz Rukia ― Oi, Renjiiii, estou a contar contigo!

Ulquiorra caminha em direcção de Byakuya que está a ser paralisado por dois indivíduos encapuçados.

― Hihiu, Zabimaru!

A Zabimaru rasga a carne de Ulquiorra e deixa-o de joelhos no chão.

― Que merda! ― o hollow olha para o tenente á sua frente ― Eu não consigo lutar contigo. ― depois olha para as pulseiras de kidou que Aizen lhe implantou, elas ainda o impedem de libertar a sua reiatsu.

― E eu não quero lutar contigo, o Ichigo não quer que te aconteça nada de mal. Mas não posso deixar que te aproximes do meu capitão. ― Ulquiorra levanta-se e recomeça a andar, ignorando o aviso de Renji ― Fica onde estás, não dês nem mais um passo.

― Obriga-me.

A Zabimaru volta a flagelar o corpo de Ulquiorra, ele acaba por se aninhar no chão, coberto de sangue.

― Eu avisei-te para não te tentares aproximar do meu capitão.

― Não quero saber dos teus avisos. Não há-de ser um imprestável como tu a meter-se no meu caminho.

― Eu posso ser um imprestável, mas dou sempre o meu melhor e luto com o coração, enquanto que tu não passas de um covarde que se aproveita dos amigos para conseguir o que quer e ainda é capaz de lhes fazer mal.

― Eu sou o covarde? Mas tu é que cantas como um galo para alguém que não pode usar a força.

― Eu só quero proteger o meu capitão e dar o meu contributo para a manutenção da ordem na Soul Society.

― É mesmo? Que bonito! ― Ulquiorra penetra nos olhos de Renji com o seu olhar instigador ― És mesmo um imprestável, idiota, não fazes nada direito, estás sempre dependente dos teus companheiros, não consegues resolver nada sozinho. Três anos sem três capitães e, mesmo assim, ninguém foi tolo de te promover a esse cargo. És um lixo. ― Renji sente o pesar daquelas palavras ditas com frieza e mordacidade mas a sua postura física não se altera, permanece altivo e demonstra confiança. O olhar incisivo de Ulquiorra afrouxa, torna-se resignado a adoptar outra estratégia. ― Maldito shinigami. Tirem-no da minha frente.

Mais um homem aparece, Aim, seguido de outro, Mastema. Eles atacam Renji, afastando-o o mais possível de Ulquiorra. Aim usa algo parecido com cero contra o tenente mas este consegue defender-se e atravessa o inimigo com a Zabimaru, matando-o.

«Como é que aquele atrasado mental conseguiu destruir Aim? Mesmo sem Bankai?...», pensa Ulquiorra.

Mastema apercebe-se de que não pode baixar a sua guarda e ataca Renji com o máximo de precaução e força. Uma porta abre-se no céu e dela salta Ichigo.

― Getsuga Tenshou!

A Getsuga Tenshou atira Mastema para longe, Ichigo posiciona-se na defensiva ao lado de Renji.

― Ichigo?

― Oi, Renji. Desculpa a minha demora.

― Hum, agora vou ter de eliminar dois. ― diz Mastema, regressando.

― Cala a boca! Ááá´´aá´! ― Ichigo lança-se sobre ele. ― Getsuga Tenshou!

― Bankai! Hikotsu Taihou. ― a Zabimaru lança o seu foco de energia vermelha pela boca.

Os dois ataques colidem sobre o inimigo, explodindo. Quando o desequilíbrio energético diminui, eles podem vê-lo ferido mas ainda com toda a força necessária, a tentativa deles fora mal sucedida. De repente, eles ouvem um grito:

― Nii-samaaaaaaaa!

Todos os presentes param de lutar, tentam compreender o que se passa. Eles olham para o local onde está Byakuya. Vêem então (os shinigamis com horror e os intrusos com satisfação) que Ulquiorra está em cima dele engolindo o último pedaço do órgão vital que arrancou do peito do nobre. Kuchiki Byakuya está morto no chão.

**e só pra ninguem s começar escabelando...byakuya volta, tá?**


	15. In Corpus Christi

**é agora...essa briga vai dar em casamento(?)...XD**

**Capítulo 15**

**In Corpus Christi**

― Yamamoto-taichou! ― o mensageiro do Rei curva-se perante o capitão comandante ― Trago uma mensagem do Rei. Os esquadrões não estão a conseguir deter os invasores sendo que, um deles levou Kuchiki-taichou á morte. Sua alteza pede humildemente que o Yamamoto-taichou interceda. Não nos resta muito tempo, parece que vai acontecer alguma coisa dentro de instantes. Se queremos deter o inimigo, esta é a nossa chance.

― Kuchiki-taichou está morto… ― o velho fica calado por algum tempo ― Lamento muito ouvir isso, ele era um homem honrado e muito competente. No entanto, nós, shinigamis, aceitamos o risco de morrer em prol de cumprir o nosso dever. Certamente que Byakuya deu o último suspiro orgulhosos de morrer em batalha.

― Talvez, mas a forma como morreu foi um pouco bizarra. Ele e o seu assassino não estavam propriamente a lutar… Kuchiki-taichou foi caçado como uma gazela.

― Não estou a entender.

― O hollow que o matou é um predador, parece que já andava há algum tempo atrás de Kuchiki-taichou, tentando devorar-lhe o coração.

― E foi isso que aconteceu? O hollow devorou-lhe o coração?

― Sim, ele arrancou-lhe o coração e comeu-o. Não compreendo a razão de tal comportamento.

― Nunca pensei que a situação estivesse tão má. A central 46 confiou demais no Aizen. Esse hollow foi um dos seus súbditos, não é verdade? Mas não compreendo o que é que os regentes do Inferno têm a ver com isto tudo, não estávamos a contar com a interferência deles. De qualquer forma, eles têm de ser detidos. Devorou o coração de Byakuya, manchou a sua honra, é algo que não posso perdoar. Puni-lo-ei com a minha própria espada.

Yamamoto dirige-se para o exterior.

* * *

><p>― Senhor. A situação já foi comunicada ao Yamamoto-taichou, tal como me havíeis pedido.<p>

O homem cujo rosto é ocultado por uma espécie de burca branca suspira. O seu conselheiro olha-o e diz:

― Majestade, Yamamoto é um shinigami muito poderoso, certamente que saberá lidar com a situação.

― Não sei…Aquele homem… ― o Rei murmura, sem esclarecer o seu pensamento.

* * *

><p>― Nii-samaaaa! ― Rukia corre para o seu irmão, com lágrimas de desespero nos olhos ― Não! Não morras, Nii-sama. Nii-sama.<p>

Ela atira-se de joelhos para junto do corpo profanado de Byakuya, abanando-o pelos ombros na tentativa de o fazer regressar. Ulquiorra está de pé ao lado deles, observando com a sua gélida expressão. Já há alguns segundos que o seu corpo de reiatsu materializada se começou a desvanecer, dando lugar á forma original, um corpo de hollow. Ele está nu, os cabelos mais longos e o buraco de volta no seu peito, contudo, ainda não há vestígios da máscara.

― Não adianta. ― diz ele ― Daquela vez eu destruí o peito do humano e mesmo assim ele foi capaz de regressar á vida. ― agora fala consigo próprio, olhando para Ichigo e lembrando-se da batalha no Mundo Hueco ― Ele tinha uma outra força espiritual regente no seu domínio e foi ela que deu vida ao corpo naquele momento. O que eu não compreendo é como a sua consciência depois voltou imaculada. De qualquer forma, esse shinigami não tem um hollow interior, não será capaz de reanimar. Desiste, ele está morto.

Rukia encara-o com uma expressão colérica.

― Estás a gostar? É disto que tu gostas? De ver o desespero dos outros? Porque é que fizeste isto? Como pudeste trair-nos desta maneira? Nós fizemos tudo por ti, fomos contra as regras da Soul Society para te proteger porque acreditamos que tu fosses diferente daquele monstro que conhecemos quando enfrentávamos o Aizen. Mas pelos vistos, estávamos enganados, tu és muito pior…

― Eu traí-vos, dizes tu. Esse shinigami foi o primeiro a levantar a sua arma contra mim, quis-me matar mesmo enquanto eu dormia. Para quem valoriza tanto essa treta que é a honra, o comportamento dele foi, desde o princípio, muito baixo. Só posso concluir que ele me via da mesma forma que eu o via a ele: como um lixo, com direito apenas a ser desprezado. Assim sendo, não me devias estar a julgar, eu não lhe fiz nada que ele não me faria a mim se tivesse oportunidade. As vossas mentes são muito pequenas, o condicionamento constante a que vos subjugam cega-as, vocês não conseguem distinguir claramente as coisas para além da noção de certo e errado, o bem e o mal.

― Então como é que tu achas que eu deveria distinguir as coisas? Eu até já te via como um amigo…

― Irias sofrer se esse shinigami me tivesse conseguido matar primeiro? Irias sofrer por minha causa?

O coração desesperado de Rukia bate como um tambor, ela luta para organizar a suas ideias.

― Eu… Eu sofreria…É claro que iria sofrer se te tivessem feito mal, já te disse que era tua amiga. Mas isso não significa nada para ti. Não pensaste na minha dor enquanto arrancavas o coração do meu irmão de dentro do seu peito.

― E ele, por acaso, pensou na dor que tu irias sentir se me matasse? ― os olhos de Rukia tremem ao ouvir estas palavras, ela começa a entender o ponto de vista dele, mas é demasiado doloroso e nem sabe se corresponderá, de facto, à realidade ― É claro que não me preocupo com o vosso sofrimento. Sofreis porque acreditais em coisas que não existem. Eu não sou o criador desse vosso sentimento, apenas o posso eventualmente despertar.

― Então estás-me a dizer que eu sou a única culpada pelo meu próprio sofrimento. Que deveria não amar o meu irmão para não sofrer, é isso?

― Da mesma forma que ele nunca te amou. ― Rukia cerra os dentes, as palavras dele tem impacto, como se fossem verdadeiras ― Ele amou Hisana. Deixou-se cegar por essa ilusão, acreditou num futuro onde reinasse a euforia. Mas todas as ilusões acabam por dar lugar á realidade. Só aquilo que podes ver é real, e o que ele pôde ver foi a morte dela, o desmoronar de tudo pelo qual lutou. ― ele cala-se para ver como ela irá reagir, mas ela não reage, fica petrificada a olhar para ele, por isso, ele abrevia ― Só te estou a tentar dizer que não tens o direito de me condenar quando o teu irmão foi tão sujo como eu.

Rukia permanece inerte por mais uns instantes, depois, para surpresa de todos, ela ergue-se e posiciona-se para atacar, empunhando a sua zampakutou.

― Tu falas muito bem e até podes ter razão. Mas a verdade é que nós te oferecemos protecção e tu aproveitaste-te dela para seguires com os teus planos demoníacos. Tudo isto se poderia ter evitado e nós teríamos conseguido fazer com que a central 46 retrocedesse na sua decisão se tivesses ficado quieto em vez de fazeres tudo o que fizeste. Nii-sama pode ser um espírito implacável mas sempre foi justo. Ele quis limpar o mundo da escumalha como tu e estava, não só no seu direito, mas também no seu dever. Ele não agiu mal, nem nós. Ambos lutamos por aquilo em que acreditamos. Tu foste o único que agiu mal aqui. Sabes porquê? Porque tu não ages com o coração!

― Já chega de conversa. Não quero saber das tuas lições sobre coração. Eu já ouvi isso tudo antes.

O olhar de Rukia estreita-se.

― O coração é o que chamamos a todo o nosso conjunto de sentimentos e valores morais. Podes ter um coração bom ou mau, mas sem ele não existes. Seja qual o for o teu caso, estás a perturbar a paz no meu coração e em todos os corações justos pelos quais eu luto. Tens de ser detido.

― Õ?

― Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!

A onda de gelo vai na direcção de Ulquiorra, mas é desviada por Ichigo que se põe entre eles.

― Rukia…

― O que estás a fazer, imbecil? Pára de o tentar proteger. Nós tentamos e agora o Nii-sama está morto. Será que não consegues ver que não vale a pena, que ele é um bandido?

― Não é verdade. Rukia, estás enganada.

― Tu é que estás. Sai da frente dele se não vais levar por tabela. ― grita ela, lançando mais um ataque.

― Chega! ― todos os presentes param e olham surpresos para Yamamoto ― Não adianta vocês discutirem mais, eu resolvo o problema daqui para a frente. ― ele olha para Ulquiorra ― Então tu é que és o culpado de toda esta confusão, Ulquiorra Cifer. Ouvi falar de ti. Vamos, mostra-me o que vales.

― Neste momento, não valho nada.

― Isso é uma pena, terei de te matar assim mesmo.

O velho prepara-se para atacar com os seus poderes ardentes.

― Bloquear! ― grita Zebub e logo cinco homens encapuçados de negro rodeiam Yamamoto e começam a lutar com ele, empatando-o com sucesso.

Todos são impedidos de se aproximarem pelos seus oponentes. Até mesmo Rukia, que é a única que não tem um inimigo a afastá-la de Ulquiorra, não tem como atacá-lo porque Ichigo não lhe sai da frente. Ele ainda a olha com desconfiança por alguns momentos mas logo se apercebe que ela não tenciona atacar de novo enquanto ele ali estiver, então aproveita a distracção geral para falar olhos nos olhos com Ulquiorra.

― Ulquiorra. ― ele pousa-lhe as mãos nos ombros ― Já chega. Pára com isto. Eu não sei o que estás a tentar fazer…

― Eu devolvo-to.

Ichigo não compreende.

― H…Hã?

― O Hollow Zangetsu, eu devolvo-to, não te preocupes.

Ichigo franze o sobrolho e esbofeteia Ulquiorra, fazendo recuar um passo com a força do impacto. O hollow olha-o de canto, impassível.

― Que merda é essa que estás para aí a dizer? Que eu só vim até aqui porque quero os meus poderes hollow de volta? Que te quero proteger porque se morreres os meus poderes são destruídos? Nunca mais te atrevas a insinuar uma coisa dessas. Eu estou aqui contigo porque foi assim que te prometi.

― Sabes que podes desistir dessa promessa. Eu não fui muito bom a cumprir a minha parte do acordo, não me deves nada.

― Não quero.

― Porquê? No Mundo Hueco não hesitaste em deter-me. Porquê isto agora?

― Porque eu sei que a Rukia está enganada. Naquele instante em que me feriste, eu olhei bem dentro do teu coração.

Os olhos de Ulquiorra demonstram espanto por um momento.

― Aqui estão os teus capachos. ― Yamamoto atira os cinco corpos mortos para perto do hollow ― Se já não tens mais quem te defenda, então prepara-te para morrer.

Ulquiorra parece ignorar o velho e as suas ameaças, volta a olhar nos olhos de Ichigo.

― Ichigo? De qualquer forma, eu devolvo-to. ― um morcego pousa na mão dele vindo do céu. ― Afinal, já não preciso dele.

Os presentes observam estupefactos o animal alado transformando-se numa espada.

― Isso é…a espada morcego? (murciélago no original bleach) ― pergunta Ichigo.

― Sim. A minha zampakutou está de volta. Morcego. ― Ulquiorra aponta a sua zampakutou a Ichigo e esta emana uma reiatsu tão perturbadora que obriga o humano a afastar-se bastante. Olha para Yamamoto ― Se o Rei me quer ver morto, ele que me venha matar pessoalmente. Caso contrário, eu destruirei todo o Seireitei… ― faz uma breve pausa enquanto ergue um pouco mais a Morcego ― … in corpus Christi (latim: no corpo de Cristo).

A zampakutou é libertada sob a forma de uma reiatsu áurea, resplandecendo a sua luz branca tão intensamente que os presentes já só conseguem ver o vulto de Ulquiorra. Ele transforma-se. Eles vêm a sua silhueta. Os seus cabelos parecem dourados, está vestido com uma espécie de túnica branca, algo níveo desabrocha das suas costas, asas de anjo, e, na sua cabeça, uma auréola cintilante. É esta a imagem que chega a todos através da luz ofuscante, causando a admiração e incredulidade geral. O coração de Ichigo bate como um tambor, tentando ver com mais precisão. A sua expressão de fascínio é bem evidente.

― Ulquiorra. Quem és tu?


	16. Reencontro

**Capítulo 16**

**Reencontro**

A luz começa a desaparecer. Eles vêem então o verdadeiro aspecto de Ulquiorra. Afinal, o sua aparição angélica não passava de ilusão de óptica casada pela luz áurea. O seu corpo é todo coberto por um manto negro, como um monge. Os cabelos pretos caem-lhe até à cintura, as cicatrizes das lágrimas mais profundas nas suas faces e, na cabeça, uma coroa de espinhos. Ichigo começa a aproximar-se. Á medida que o faz, consegue ver mais nitidamente os olhos do hollow, sinistros, perturbadores. Qualquer vestígio de humanidade que antes pudessem apresentar agora já não existe. Aquele olhar plúmbeo, aquele olhar é capaz de transtornar qualquer um.

― Ulquiorra…o que fizeste?

* * *

><p>― Senhor. Lamento muito. Falhamos. Todos falhamos. Ele voltou á sua forma original.<p>

O Rei ouve o seu informante. Ele levanta-se e diz:

― Yamamoto não foi capaz de o deter a tempo. Por um lado isso foi… ― o Rei suspira ― Bom, parece que vou ter de me apresentar perante ele.

A guarda e a família real surpreendem-se.

― Como assim, vais te apresentar? ― diz um dos infantes ― Não podes sequer entrar na Soul Society.

― Eu não tenciono entrar. Apenas irei até ao portal, para que ele me possa ver e falar comigo.

― Isso é um disparate, ele não quer falar contigo, ele quer destruir-nos a todos.

― Talvez. Mas tenho de tentar convencê-lo a parar. Se eu pudesse entrar na Soul Society, forçá-lo-ia a fazê-lo. ― o Rei suspira de novo, desanimado ― Todos os meus planos falharam. Agora que ele tem os seus poderes originais, não estou a ver quem o poderá deter.

― Nós podemos detê-lo. Já o fizemos antes. Em último caso, o melhor seria deixá-lo entrar.

― Entrar? Queres que eu o deixe entrar aqui?

― Se não podes entrar na Soul Society para o matares, então deixa-o entrar e mata-lo aqui. Se nós não conseguirmos, esse será o único meio. Ele acredita que te pode vencer, virá facilmente.

― Sim. Eu falhei. Agora já não há esperança. Vou ter de destruí-lo de uma forma ou de outra. Vamos lá, então.

* * *

><p>― Ulquiorra. Porque é que estás assim? Eu não sabia que tinhas outros estados de energia.<p>

Ulquiorra volta-se para olhar Ichigo nos olhos. Este último estremece. Estremece de medo.

― Eu não tinha. Quando era um espada, quando lutamos há três anos atrás, eu não era capaz de chegar a este nível. Esta é a minha forma original: Ressurreição, o terceiro dia (como uma terceira etapa da ressurrecion), in corpus Christi.

Ichigo está trémulo, sente-se inseguro. O aspecto demoníaco de Ulquiorra dá-lhe um pressentimento horrível.

― O que…pretendes fazer agora?

― Por enquanto nada. Estou á espera de alguém. Se esse alguém não aparecer agora de livre vontade, eu forçá-lo-ei a vir. Os meus aliados estão prontos para destruir o vosso mundo. Se o vosso mundo for destruído, o Mundo Hueco entrará em colapso. Para impedir esse cenário, ele virá. Se, mesmo assim ele não vier, eu aniquilo-vos um por um. Destruirei tudo o que ele criou até que me venha parar com a sua própria espada.

― Porquê? De quem é que estás a falar? Do Rei?

Ulquiorra encara Ichigo com mais intensidade.

― Ichigo, afasta-te.

― Hã?

Então Ichigo apercebe-se que Yamamoto lança um ataque naquela direcção. Afasta-se imediatamente, mas vê, com aflição, que Ulquiorra se deixou ficar onde estava, a chama do velho passando-lhe por cima. Mas depois o ataque dissipa-se e ele continua impassível, sem um arranhão.

― Não pode ser! O ataque de Yamamoto-taichou afectou-o tanto como uma leve brisa. ― Ukitake está atónito.

― Se o Yamamoto não o pode vencer então não temos defesa possível. ― diz Yoruichi.

― Iaré aré! ― diz Shinji ― Talvez se unirmos as nossas forças…

― Não te esqueças que ele não está sozinho. ― diz Hiyori ― Nós podemos unir as nossas forças, mas eles também podem.

― Estás enganada. ― responde Ulquiorra ― Já não preciso que me protejam. Quem quiser morrer pode vir atacar-me agora, nenhum dos meus aliados irá interferir.

― Mesmo que interferissem, não ia mudar nada. ― diz Yamamoto, avançando para o seu alvo.

Ulquiorra observa-o aproximar-se, junta as suas mãos perto do peito, como se estivesse a rezar. Os outros reparam então que ele tem um buraco hollow em cada mão, como a marca da crucificação de Cristo. Ele estica um braço para cada lado e á medida que as mãos se afastam, uma lança aparece entre elas. Ichigo já viu aquilo antes, o aparecimento da Lança do Relâmpago ( lanza del relampago ). No entanto, esta lança é diferente. É negra, e tem um formato esquisito nas pontas. Ele segura nela em modo de ataque, impulsionando-a para a frente.

― Osculum Mortis (latim: o beijo da morte). ― a lança é projectada com uma elegante precisão e velocidade.

Yamamoto consegue escapar da lança, mas não do impacto energético ultra-forte causado por ela. O ataque de Ulquiorra faz um estrago de meia Seireitei, quando a energia se dissipa, todos podem ver o capitão comandante vencido no meio dos destroços.

Abre-se um portal dourado á frente deles. De lá surge uma nova legião de homens que ataca imediatamente Ulquiorra mas logo são chacinados. O infante pára ao lado do Rei e diz-lhe:

― Ele está pior do que nós pensávamos.

― Hum. Mikel?

O infante olha para o Rei.

― Sim?

― Tenho medo. Tenho medo que vás lutar com ele. Não vás. Vamos tentar conversar.

O infante não lhe responde, apenas lhe vira as costas e vai ter com Ulquiorra.

― Tens sido um perigo constante, mas já passou tanto tempo que eu até estava convencido que não te voltaria a ver.

― Estás cada vez pior.

O infante surpreende-se.

― Zamil, seu maldito, o que queres dizer?

Ulquiorra não lhe responde. Na verdade, a resposta encontra-se no seu olhar cheio de desprezo. Depois olha para o vulto do outro lado do portal. O Rei corresponde. Ficam analisando-se mutuamente por um bocado.

― Zamil…

― Não digas nada. ― arrebata Ulquiorra ― Queres falar para mim de um sitio seguro, onde não hajam consequências. Que covardia! Estava á tua espera. Então? Não vens até mim? Vais ficar aí? Anda, vem cumprimentar-me decentemente.

― Esperem aí! ― grita Ichigo ― O que se está a passar? Ulquiorra, quem são eles? De onde é que eles te conhecem? Porque te chamam Zamil? Explica-me.

― Chega, humano! ― o tom do infante é firme ― Não temos de ter dar satisfações. Já causaste sarilhos que cheguem ao protegeres este ser. Aconselho-te a fugires enquanto é tempo, isto agora vai deixar de ser brincadeira…

― Espera, Mikel. ― o infante olha para o Rei, tal como Ichigo e todos os presentes ― Acho que devemos sim uma explicação a esta gente, pelas preocupações que este assunto lhes tem trazido. Kurosaki Ichigo, eu sou o Rei da Soul Society, como tão vulgarmente me chamam. Este pequeno a quem tentas tão desesperadamente proteger é o meu filho Zamil.

A incredulidade é geral, todos soltam interjeições de espanto. Ulquiorra fixa o Rei com olhos mordazes, a sua aura torna-se mais negra, um esgar de ódio apodera-se da sua face gélida.

― Falas demais. ― diz ― Não quero voltar a ouvir isso, metes-me nojo. Vou fazer-te pagar pela tua arrogância.

― Eu ainda…não estou a perceber muito bem. ― gagueja Ichigo.

― É como te digo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele é o príncipe da Soul Society e dos seis mundos.

― Os seis mundos?...

― Sim. Acho que ele não se importa que eu vos conte a nossa história antes de travarmos a nossa batalha. Importas-te, Zamil? ― Ulquiorra não lhe responde ― Bom, então foi assim…

**Notas Finais**

nossa...o k eu invento, né? tenham calma, keridos leitores, k eu vou esplicar tudo nos proximos capitulos... :D


	17. A História de Ulquiorra I O início

**Notas do Autor**

- * Zamil é a contração de Zamiel=Samael, que significa " chamado por Deus"

- Zamil é Ulquiorra

- Nesta altura aínda nao existiam a Soul Society nem o mundo Hueco

- Este capitulo é narrado pelo Rei da Soul Society

- Este capitulo pode parecer esquisito no principio, mas leia-o pk é mt importante para a compreensao da historia.

**Capítulo 17**

**A História de Ulquiorra I- O início**

**Atenção: Como já deu para reparar, Ulquiorra, ou Zamil, tem duas entidades opostas dentro do seu mundo interior (mente). Estas são a luz e a escuridão e têm acções e pensamentos próprios. São dois planos difrentes que actuam como o subconsciente de Zamil. Dpois temos aínda a sua Consiencia que é condicionada pelas forças luz e escuridão, mas que actua com o pesamento independente dos pensamentos dos antes referidos. É como se fossem três pessoas diferentes, só que as acções da luz/escuridão infuencia as tendencias de Zamil para o bem ou para o mal. Ele próprio não tem consciência da exisencia destas duas entidades, nem tão pouco dos seus pensamentos. Obrigada**

Muitos se perguntam sobre quem serei eu, como apareci, porque sou o rei da Soul Society e dos seis mundos. Eu tenho muitos nomes e, no entanto, uma só essência. Eu sou um deus. Sou o deus supremo, pai de todos os deuses e de todas as outras criaturas existentes nas diferentes dimensões. Uns reconhecem-me como o único da minha espécie e assim me chamam simplesmente Deus. Noutras culturas sou Vixnu, Zeus, Júpiter, Odin, Quetzalcoatl, Rá, entre outros. Os humanos, aquando da sua ignorância primordial, interpretaram a minha existência como um símbolo ou uma moral específicos, semelhante ao que se passa com eles. Mas a verdade é que eu a sou força que comanda o solo que vocês pisam, os frutos que vocês comem, a água com que vos lavais. Eu sou a Natureza.

No começo dos tempos, só eu existia. Como não havia um mundo físico nem qualquer dimensão além de mim próprio, eu não possuía este corpo que podeis ver agora. Existia apenas na forma de energia, não uma energia qualquer, mas sim "o pensamento". O pensamento é a energia base, a energia que permite a existência. Por isso, e apenas assim, posso existir.

Eu, "pensamento", imaginei sons, cores, sensações, cheiros, gostos e assim o mundo físico começou a surgir, aos poucos. Criei matéria de vida cíclica, tudo o que existe passa pelo processo vida/matéria, morte/energia incorpórea, vida/matéria. No entanto, existiam falhas. Primeiro, faltava-me uma fonte de energia específica para criar aquilo que vós vulgarmente conheceis como seres vivos: animais, plantas, e outros. Segundo, tudo o que criava era belo, fascinante, e, mesmo assim, precisava de algo mais. Porque tudo o que existia era eu, e eu estava sozinho. Foi então que consegui a minha obra-prima, o feito dos feitos, a transgressão daquilo que eu, como "pensamento", poderia fazer. Usei a minha própria essência, a energia que sou, chamada "pensamento", usei-a em forma de fogo que é o seu estado primitivo segundo a minha ordem equacional dos princípios que regem a existência física. Naquela altura, eu, como ser uno, o bem e o mal, a luz e a escuridão, não fazia distinção entre estes mesmos conceitos porque eu sou a plena fusão de ambos. Por esta razão, a minha chama era neutra entre a luz e a escuridão. Era uma espécie de luz negra. Dela, eu forjei o corpo e a alma de Zamil, através de uma técnica que torna o fogo frio, a energia em matéria e disse:

― Eu sou a Natureza e chamo-te* para que vivas como um ser cuja alma é independente da minha, tua vontade livre da minha vontade, o teu pensamento diferente do meu.

Zamil abriu os olhos, todo o seu comportamento era autónomo, proferiu palavras que não pude compreender. Zamil foi a minha maior vitória. Pela primeira vez na eternidade, existia um ser pensante para além de mim e fui eu a criá-lo. Isto é algo que á partida não parecia possível. Ele era perfeito, dotado de uma inteligência e equilíbrio magníficos. Eu não podia controlá-lo, pelo menos não podia controlar o seu raciocínio e o facto de não poder adivinhar a sua reacção a qualquer um dos meus estímulos, para mim era algo fascinante, inacreditável. Da nossa convivência, comecei a formar novos conceitos como a solidão/companhia, alegria/sofrimento.

Depois dele, criei outros, seus semelhantes. Vivíamos como uma família, mas alguma coisa estava errada. Estas almas independentes e incompreensíveis aos meu olhos pareciam não estar a funcionar como antes, como quando "nasceram" e se perdiam na maravilha de conhecer um mundo pré-existente. Quando inquiri Zamil sobre o que se estava a passar, ele apenas me questionou:

― Porque me criaste? Qual é o propósito da minha existência?

Eu não podia, uma vez mais, compreender o significado daquelas palavras.

― Eu criei-te porque é isso que eu faço, eu crio. Quis criar um ser semelhante a mim e assim o fiz. O propósito da tua existência, deves ser tu mesmo a ditar, caso contrário, não serias meu semelhante. ― respondi, cheio de ignorância.

Quando eu disse "semelhante", referia-me ao facto de ele ser uma alma independente, tal como eu, que a nada obedeço. Penso que ele se terá apercebido disso, porque logo levou a conversa por caminhos tortuosos para mim.

― Semelhante a ti? Isso significa que a tua existência tem um propósito? ― questionou-me.

Foi uma pergunta difícil. Eu sempre existi, creio. Não me lembro de aparecer do nada e pensar "Quem sou eu? Que vazio é este? Porque existo? De onde vim?". Não tendo havido um surgimento, não existindo um fim, não conhecendo a vida como ela hoje existe, eu nunca tinha pensado acerca daquelas questões. Foi Zamil que me fez pensar. Eu reflecti um pouco e respondi:

― Comecei, como pensamento, a imaginar as minhas criações e como tudo que é imaginado existe no pensamento de quem imagina e eu, "pensamento", sou o mundo, então, tudo o que imagino, é automaticamente criado. Não sei ao certo a partir de que momento comecei a imaginar as coisas, não sei se seria possível existir sem imaginar, mas eu deduzo que existo para criar. É o que faço naturalmente e decidi que esse é o propósito da minha existência.

Zamil olhou-me com os seus olhos estranhos, diferentes daqueles que eu tinha originalmente moldado, porque começaram a ser moldados pelo seu próprio pensamento e emoções.

― Parece-me então que não escolheste esse propósito do nada, ele já existia dentro de ti, não tiveste de procurar por ele. ― a sua resposta, mais uma vez, transtornou-me.

― Bom…

― Não digas nada. Deixa-me pensar. A tua existência já veio com um propósito, tu és inconscientemente condicionado por ele, obedeces-lhe cegamente. A isso eu chamaria "instinto". Já o meu caso é diferente, tu criaste-me sem me ofereceres um propósito para que eu agisse cegamente. Então eu não sei o que fazer, todos nós nos sentimos sufocados ― ele referia-se aos seus irmãos ― a nossa existência é estacionária, o tempo de descoberta acabou, nada de novo acontece, é suposto existirmos para pensar mas já não temos nada sobre o que pensar a não ser questões sem resposta.

― E isso causa-vos sofrimento, Zamil? Eu…

― Então eu devo escolher o propósito da minha própria existência, dizes tu. ― ele pensou por um bocado em silencio. ― Que tipo de missão poderia ser tão intenso como a tua, ao ponto de me fazer ficar como tu, despreocupado? Hum.

Zamil era perfeito, o equilíbrio supremo encontrava-se nele. Mas o mesmo não se passava com alguns dos meus outros filhos. Eles não reflectiam como ele, apenas adoeciam sem compreender porque. Muitos iam pedir-lhe conselhos, explicações, procuravam nele o exemplo, queriam possuir a sua integridade. Eu via-o falar com eles e podia sentir a energia dos seus ouvintes vibrar, eles estavam transtornados. Começaram a aparecer filhos meus revoltados contra mim ou cometendo agressões contra os seus irmãos. Do sofrimento que esses comportamentos causavam eu assumi os conceitos de bem e mal. Assumi que o mal era tudo aquilo que causasse sofrimento e o bem era tudo aquilo que promovesse a ordem e a paz. Zamil não queria saber destas coisas, nem tão pouco quis que aquilo acontecesse. Ele apenas falou dos seus pensamentos e alguns não aguentaram a força das suas palavras, deduziram que o caminho para encontrarem as suas respostas seria o caminho do mal. Criei uma nova dimensão para que esses criminosos fossem exilados. Não nutria maus sentimentos por eles, apenas não podia permitir que eles espalhassem a dor por toda a minha família. Essa dimensão é o Inferno.

Comecei a pensar numa forma de resolver os problemas. Zamil estava insatisfeito porque não encontrava algo que desse sentido á sua existência. Ele espalhava esse sentimento pela nossa família e proferia palavras que tinham o poder de causar guerras. Desconhecia esse fenómeno. E se, agora que eu conhecia o bem e o mal, dois conceitos opostos capazes de se manifestar em cada um de nós, eu tentasse separá-los dentro de Zamil e expulsasse o mal de dentro dele? Como seria Zamil sem estar sob o jugo dessa força negativa? Se exterminasse o mal dentro de dele, todos os problemas estariam resolvidos.

Penetrei na mente dele e dividi-a. Vi, com meus próprios olhos, o momento em que a luz se separou das trevas. A luz branca, radiava energia e iluminava tudo. As trevas, a ausência de energia, o centro gravítico que mergulha tudo nas suas profundezas, no esquecimento. A luz e a escuridão passaram então a ser dois seres dentro de Zamil, duas personalidades independentes uma da outra. Olhei para a escuridão e perguntei-lhe:

― Quem és tu?

Porque perguntei? Porque não conseguia reconhecer aquele ser e isso é algo assustador visto que eu conheço tudo o que existe porque fui eu que criei.

― Eu sou fruto da tua criação. ― respondeu.

― Não, não és, não te reconheço.

― Tudo o que existe foste tu que criaste. Então, se eu existo, sou criação tua.

― Sim. No entanto, não creio que te tenha criado.

Aquela criatura tinha olhar que me transmitia novas sensações, nunca antes sentidas na minha eternidade. Horror, medo, repelência.

― Que dilema, meu senhor! Mas a resposta é muito óbvia. ― disse ele.

No entanto, nunca cheguei a saber a resposta. Expulsei-o de dentro de Zamil e depois afastei-o o mais possível de nós todos, bani-o para longe, visto que não podia destrui-lo. Bani-o, com a ajuda da luz de Zamil. Essa luz era bela, poderosa, a mais recente criação e que permitiria grandes feitos. Baptizei o meu filho com o cognome Lúcifer ou "o portador da luz".

― Zamil, trás a tua luz para iluminar um novo mundo. Serás a primeira estrela da manha, aquele que criou o dia.

Através da luz dele pude iluminar a nossa dimensão e depois criei o vosso mundo. Ela era o factor que me faltava, sem ela, as formas de vida mortais não resistiam o tempo de deviam. Nasceram as estrelas, o Sol, o calor e o mundo como hoje o conheceis foi formado.

O novo Zamil, uma criatura dócil, eufórica, poderosa, no entanto, pouco racional o que o tornava demasiado carente e susceptível a qualquer tipo de manipulação. Ele amava o vosso mundo, as coisas magníficas que lá existiam, a sua simplicidade, a sua fragilidade. Essa dimensão, sobretudo esse planeta chamado Terra, pertencia-lhe. Criei um jardim para ele onde plantei a árvore da vida.

Depois, a escuridão regressou. Ele veio, vagabundo exilado, acercar a nossa esfera dimensional e dizia:

― Não me podes banir da criação porque tu criaste-me.

― Eu posso banir qualquer um da minha criação se esse for meu desejo. E, para além disso, eu não te criei, não és criação minha.

― Então quem julgas que sou?

― Eu não sei quem tu és. Diz-me tu quem és.

― Se for verdade que não me criaste, então que direito tens tu de me banir?

― Então, segundo a tua lógica, eu não tenho o direito de te banir, quer te tenha criado ou não.

― Isso. Tudo o que existe tem o direito de existir. É essa a sua filosofia, não é? Não a quebres agora só por que te convém.

Zamil lutou contra a escuridão e pode dizer-se que venceu.

Mas alguma coisa mudou nele. Estava sempre melancólico. O pior sintoma foi a perda do respeito e dos sentimentos pelos outros membros da sua família. Ele tinha relações carnais com eles e depois mal tratava-os, puro desprezo. A sua sede de conhecimento e poder cresciam descomunalmente ao passo que o coração era esquecido. A isso, chamei luxúria. Eu sabia que a escuridão estava de volta dentro dele, entranha-se nas pelas feridas do seu corpo enquanto lutavam.

Nós, os deuses, somos imortais e senhores do universo. A nossa segurança é certa, por isso nunca tivemos necessidade de atender aquilo que se chama o coração. Eu tinha cometido um erro e queria repará-lo. Zamil só poderia reinar sobre a escuridão que lhe era intrínseca se compreendesse o que é o coração.

― Coração? Que estupidez. Estás cada vez pior. Porque haveria de me subjugar a algo ilusório que trás dor e confunde o pensamento?

― Ilusório? O coração não é uma ilusão, o coração existe.

― Existe porque tu o imaginaste.

― Sim.

― No entanto, uma coisa só existe para ti se a conseguires imaginar. Eu não consigo imaginar o coração, não acredito nele, por isso, para mim ele não existe.

Aquilo deixou-me frustrado mais uma vez. Eu queria que Zamil soubesse o que era o coração, mas eu não me tinha lembrado que o coração é um conjunto de sentimentos, podia expressá-los mas não demonstra-os numa realidade concreta como acontecia com outro tipo de fenómenos perceptíveis. De qualquer forma, eu estava decidido a provar-lhe que o coração era possível.

― Eu vou provar-te que ele existe.

― Fá-lo, se puderes. Eu vejo tudo, sei tudo. Aquilo que eu não sei, não existe. Não pode existir algo que eu não compreenda.

― Eu vou provar-te que pode.

― E eu vou provar-te que não pode.

Este era o nosso duelo. Foi assim que criei os humanos. Os humanos são frágeis, essa fragilidade é a maior desencadeadora dos sentimentos de afecto porque, unidos por eles, os humanos tornam-se mais fortes e mais capazes de sobreviver.

― Observa bem estes humanos que eu pus no teu jardim. Eles vão tornar-se fortes devido aos laços que criarão entre si, o coração é poder. Na hora da morte deles, encarrego-te a ti de trazeres as suas almas para junto de nós.

Eu entregava-lhe a primeira zampakutou forjada por mim na eternidade, fazia dele o primeiro Shinigami, o anjo da morte. Ele olhava-me com ferocidade.

― Não estou a compreender. Morte? Do que é que estás falar?

― Morte é quando o pensamento termina, é a destruição da alma. Bom, é assim que estes humanos o crêem. Eles não sabem que apenas virão para junto de nós após a vida terrena, por isso é que irão lutar tão bravamente pela sobrevivência.

Zamil olhava-me com persistência.

Passado algum tempo, fui informado que ele tinha assassinado os meus dois humanos com a zampakutou.

― Ele assassinou-os? Que coisa mal feita, era suposto eles morrerem de outra forma, assim o teste não faz sentido, está fracassado. Ele está a enveredar por muito mau caminho. E as almas, onde estão as almas?

― Não existem quaisquer almas, ele….fez uma coisa…nós não percebemos muito bem o que ele fez…

Nós, deuses, como seres imortais, não tínhamos o conceito de morte. Só eu compreendia o que era a destruição, banir da criação, mas também nunca tinha aplicado esse meio. Zamil havia descoberto a morte, por isso ele me tinha olhado com aqueles olhos, tinha compreendido esse conceito de destruição absoluta e não hesitou em aplicá-la assim que lhe apeteceu.

― Zamil, o que fizeste?

― Falhaste. Dizias que o coração é poder mas o coração não os salvou da minha lâmina. Eles morreram porque sucumbiste a dignidade deles ao coração. No entanto, eu descobri qual o propósito da minha existência.

― Á sim? Fico feliz por ti. Qual é? ― disse, cheio de medo de ouvir a resposta.

― Como tu és um criador incompetente que deixa as suas criações em sofrimento por não lhes saber dar um propósito e os subjugar a conceitos ridículos como o coração, eu decidi…Que o meu propósito será destruir tudo aquilo que tu crias.

**Notas Finais**

é, gente, olhem...há algumas coisas k estão ainda um pouco em branco...mas esta é a versao do rei da soul society, dps o ulqui explica melhor algumas partes do que aconteceu com ele.


	18. A História de Ulquiorra II O Opositor

**Capítulo 18 **

**A História de Ulquiorra II- O Opositor**

( Quando a "escuridão" penetrou no corpo de Zamil através das feridas. No mundo interior.)

― O que pensas que estás aqui a fazer? Como entraste aqui? ― perguntou "luz", sentado no pequeno rochedo na margem de um oásis magnifico.

― Eu sou Zamil, este mundo pertence-me.

― Não. Eu é que sou Zamil, sou a força condutora da sua consciência. Antes éramos um só mas o meu Senhor baniu-te. A existência deve ser guiada pelo bem e tu és puro mal. Não tens o direito de reinar aqui. Lamento que tenhas perdido o teu tempo. ― ele aponta a sua flecha de luz ao intruso ― Vou fazer-te voltar ao exílio. E que desta vez não regresses.

O estranho ser das trevas deixou-se ficar quieto perante aquela ameaça. Os dois observavam-se mutuamente. O ser da luz com os seus olhos de mel cheios de confiança, os cabelos dourados e a pele cintilante, vestido com uma túnica. O outro, fixando-o com olhar opaco, fosco, semelhante ao olhar vazio de um morto, também vestido com uma túnica negra e capuz, a pele pálida acinzentada. Depois este último deixou soar a sua voz monótona e sussurrante:

― No entanto, se me expulsares daqui, este mundo entrará em colapso.

O ser da luz afrouxou a posição recta do seu arco, não podendo compreender o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo.

― Entrará em colapso? Porquê?

― Um ser pensante pode existir só á base de raciocínio, mas não pode existir exclusivamente á base de emoções. Eu sou o raciocínio, tu não tens como governar este mundo.

― Isso não é verdade. Foi o meu Senhor que me quis governando sozinho. Ele é sábio, sabe o que faz.

― Pois sabe. Ele teve de criar "consciências independentes" para satisfazer o seu sadismo, para as poder subjugar, humilhar e torturar.

― Não, não, não! Isso não pode ser, o meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele ama as suas criações.

― Ele quis que Zamil fosse seu escravo, que seguisse as suas palavras, as suas filosofias, cego, cego, cego…

― Não! Chega, não quero ouvir as tuas mentiras…

― … Cego assim como tu! Mas antes, quando nós éramos um só, quando eu via a verdade por trás dos seus lindos véus, Zamil nunca pôde ser controlado. Foi por isso que ele me expulsou. A partir do momento em que ficaste aqui sozinho, Zamil tornou-se um lixo, obediente, suplicando constante atenção de um pai que só quis usar a sua luz para seu próprio proveito.

― Ele usou a minha luz para criar um mundo fascinante e depois ofereceu-mo.

― A sério? Foi isso que ele te disse " Zamil, este mundo é teu, meu filho. ". Ele enganou-te, não foi? Aquele mundo não te pertencerá por muito tempo, ele irá pô-lo nas mãos das suas mais recentes invenções: os humanos. Isso. Ele vai dar o mundo que te prometeu aos humanos. Ainda acreditas cegamente que ele te ama? Ele não quer saber de ti, ele quer manipular-te.

Perante aquelas palavras, o ser da luz deixou que o seu arco desvanecesse, todo o seu rosto demonstrava desgosto e transtorno. O seu halo resplandecente começava a minguar dentro daquele mundo. O oásis secava, o templo caia aos pedaços, uma estanha árvore começou a nascer no solo cada vez mais árido. O corpo cintilante deixou-se cair de joelhos, o outro aproximava-se.

― Isso, deixa-me tomar o controlo. ― continuou o ser das trevas ― Eu só digo a verdade, eu sou a verdade. Tudo vejo, tudo sei. Um ser comandado pelas emoções torna-se fraco, manipulável, destrutível. Mas se for eu a força condutora suprema deste mundo, Zamil poderá recuperar a sua dignidade. Isso. Sucumbe perante a minha força, abre os teus olhos cegos e visualiza a verdade oculta nas trevas.

A luz começou assim a apagar-se dentro de Zamil, uma nova e poderosíssima força constituía então a sua personalidade.

* * *

><p>(No mundo concreto, quando o Rei entregou a primeira zampakutou a Zamil)<br>( Os pensamentos dele são influenciados pelas forças condutoras "luz" e "trevas" conforme uma prevalece sobre a outra, mas ele não sabe da intriga entre elas, as razões que o levam a agir são independentes das razões das "forças")

― A morte é o fim absoluto, quando a alma é destruída, quando o pensamento acaba. ― dizia o Rei.

O cérebro de Zamil processava os dados recém introduzidos a uma velocidade maquinal.

«A morte. Isso é possível? Nós fomos criados, será que podemos ter um fim? Quero saber, quero saber. Pensas mesmo que me podes manter ignorante? Se a morte existir eu vou conhecê-la, não podes ocultá-la de mim. Estás a subestimar-me, não gosto de ser subestimado.»

Zamil observou os dois humanos durante algum tempo. E pensava:

«Mesmo que o coração existisse, não os poderia salvar de mim.».

Então adquiriu uma forma com a qual os humanos tivessem possibilidade de lutar de igual para igual: transformou-se numa anaconda. ( :s estranho né? Sorry ^^º )

O animal rastejou da mata para a grande clareira do jardim paradisíaco onde os humanos se encontravam. Eles viram-no e começaram a fugir, porém, Zamil alcançou a mulher e enrolou-se á volta do seu corpo, esmagando-o. O homem, que corria para apanhar um pedaço de madeira pontiagudo, ao ver a sua companheira em tal situação, voltou imediatamente para trás para tentar ajuda-la. A anaconda matou os dois.

Zamil voltou ao seu estado primordial. Viu as almas separando-se dos corpos, as correntes do destino quebradas. As almas olhavam-no com terror.

«Ele podia ter ido apanhar aquela arma e matar-me com ela. No entanto, ele não conseguiu porque o seu instinto, dominado pelo coração, fê-lo tentar de imediato proteger a mulher. O coração matou-o. O coração não existe, não da forma que o Rei diz. Está provado. Agora vem a melhor parte.», ele ergueu a sua zampakutou «Vou descobrir se a morte de facto existe.»

Ele trespassou as almas, elas foram destruídas, tal como se nunca tivessem sido criadas em primeiro lugar. Deixou de sentir a presença delas. Afinal era verdade, a morte absoluta das almas existia. Uma ténue sensação de fascínio percorreu a sua mente.

* * *

><p>― Então é essa a tua decisão final, destruíres tudo aquilo que eu crio?<p>

― Sim.

― Porquê? As coisas não têm de ser assim. Só irás causar dor e sofrimento. Se queres alcançar algum objectivo, talvez possamos fazer um acordo. Diz-me o que queres, não me tomes por teu inimigo, eu sou o teu maior aliado.

― Mas o meu objectivo é fazer de ti meu inimigo.

O Rei não podia compreender aquilo.

― Mas porquê?

― Porquê? Porque me apetece.

― Isso não é justificação. És assim tão fútil? É essa a razão que decides dar á tua existência, um mero capricho? Deixas-te levar por um ódio inexplicável e egoísta em vez de lutares para tornar os mundos cada vez mais perfeitos?

― E tu? És assim tão profundo? Lutas para tornar os mundos cada vez mais perfeitos em vez de te deixares levar por um ódio inexplicável e egoísta? A que te levará tudo isso? No fim, serás sempre um ser eterno e miserável. Quem diz que o teu objectivo é melhor que o meu? Quem diz que a criação é melhor que a destruição? Tu? Porque foste o primeiro a existir e nos criaste a todos? Podes pensar agora que eu te desgosto, mas isso é fruto da tua própria falha. Porque és o criador absoluto de tudo, então tudo de mal que acontece também é responsabilidade tua.

― Não. Eu sei o que estás a tentar fazer. Essa tua língua é venenosa, mas eu não me deixarei enganar mais por ela. Dizes que é culpa minha. No entanto, por tua causa tenho-me apercebido de que existe uma força que tenta levar toda a minha criação e volta á inexistência. Essa força não tem nada haver comigo, não a reconheço nem sei de onde ela pareceu. Lamento muito, Zamil. Por muito que te ame, não posso deixar que perturbes o cosmos em nosso redor, tão belo, a um tempo pacifico e violento, mas que, de qualquer forma, só tem por função fazer as nossas emoções vibrarem de êxtase. É assim que deve ser, é assim ser-se vivo, é experimentar a imensa quantidade de emoções que andam á deriva na imensidão do infinito. ― o Rei voltou a ficar sério e encarou Zamil ― Adeus, Zamil.

Aconteceu assim o confronto entre os dois exércitos, o do Rei e o dos rebeldes. Os rebeldes procediam a eliminação total dos seus inimigos porque era a técnica que Zamil lhes tinha ensinado. Os outros, idolatrando os ensinos do criador, apenas expulsavam os adversários para o Inferno. Zamil acabou por ser de igual forma vencido porque algo nas profundezas do seu espírito o impedia de lutar. Eles caíram dentro desse abismo que até então tão poucos conheceram. Eles caíram exaustos, frustrados, humilhados e aterrorizados. Alguns até mesmo arrependidos. Excepto Zamil. Este, ao contrário dos outros, não podia sentir nada porque o choque da colisão o deixou adormecido durante muito tempo. Na verdade, a sua consciência foi selada porque uma das forças do seu inconsciente chegou á conclusão de que a outra ainda não estava completamente submissa, então esse sono profundo iria ajudar o ajuste sem a intromissão de estímulos externos.

Acordou, passado muito tempo, num mundo estranho aos seus olhos. Lá encontravam-se alguns dos seus aliados.

― Bel-Zamil, em tempos pensamos que não voltarias a acordar. ― disse Zebub ― Mas de que adianta que estejas aqui agora? Tu mentiste-nos, disseste que iríamos derrotar o Rei e governar a nosso bel-prazer.

― Nós só perdemos porque vós sois fracos.

― E tu também foste fraco, hesitaste na hora de trespassar os nossos inimigos.

― Eu tive os meus motivos. Mas, mesmo assim, não teríamos perdido se vós não fôsseis fracos.

― Isso significa que estavas á espera que nós tivéssemos a força que tu não tens para vencer? Que descaramento.

― A mim parece-me que vós também estáveis á espera que eu vencesse por vós, não íeis muito confiantes nas vossas próprias capacidades, pois não? ― sem resposta, Zebub calou-se ― Zebub, porque estás assim?

― Pelo que pudemos observar durante todo este tempo, aqui, no Inferno, a pressão espiritual é muito baixa. As nossas forças desapareceram, muitos já não existem. Não consegues sentir uma grande fraqueza apoderar-se de ti? É o nosso tempo que está a acabar. Em breve todos teremos um final absoluto.

― Então é isso que acontece a quem é enclausurado nesta dimensão. Será mais um acto de piedade do Rei? Fazer com que os penitentes tenham o fim absoluto para não sofrerem eternamente nesta… ― Zamil olhou por um momento em seu redor, com repulsa ― … lixeira? Mas ele enganou-nos, disse-nos que nunca tinha praticado este método de expulsão.

― Estás muito calmo. Não há como fugir daqui, em breve o fim chegará.

― Como queres que eu esteja? Achas que tenho medo do fim absoluto? Qual é a verdade, Zebub? Devemos temer a verdade?

― Penso que não.

― Então não a temas. ― Zamil inspirou a ar carregado de um aroma tentador á sua volta ― Na verdade, estás com sorte. Não tens mesmo nada a temer. Se é a verdade que temes, existe uma forma de lhe escapar.

― Do que é que estás a falar? A verdade….é á morte que te referes? Que forma de lhe escapar é essa?

― Precisamos de energia. Os humanos absorvem a energia de outros corpos para sobreviverem.

― Mas não há energia aqui.

― Este mundo é um oásis de energia. ― ele começou a gatinhar para junto dos seus irmãos que já haviam enlouquecido de desespero ― Sente bem esta força. Ouve como os corações deles batem. O coração é a fonte de todo o desespero, se queres dominar o poder da verdade, não te deixes cegar pela ilusão que Deus incutiu aos seus filhos para os poder escravizar. Se quiseres vencer, renega o coração.

A sua mão branca, aberta e firme como uma garra, penetrou na carne de um deles e de lá arrastou para fora o músculo pulsante e depois devorou-o. Zebub e os outros que resistiram mais feramente á fraqueza, observavam, atónitos, aquele estranho ritual. Chegaram mesmo a comentar que Zamil tinha perdido o juízo, no entanto, daí a uns tempos, o poder dele começou a aumentar a um nível assustador. Os seus aliados decidiram seguir o seu método. Limparam o Inferno dos moribundos, alimentando-se do desespero deles, tornando-se os senhores desta nova dimensão que agora lhes pertencia.

* * *

><p>Astarté estava de passagem junto ao vale principal, aquele que fica diante dos portões que ligam o Inferno aos outros mundos. Ele olhou para eles, atraído pela sua magnificência e viu um vulto lá perto.<p>

― Zamil? O que estás a fazer.

― Tu e o Zebub são os meus mais poderosos aliados. Quero que governeis este sítio enquanto eu não regressar.

― Vais sair daqui? Como? Para onde?

Zamil respondeu às três perguntas com um simples gesto: pousou uma mão sobre os portões e com uma rajada de energia quase que fê-los voar e perderem-se na imensidão do mundo "humano".

― Como podes ver, ele não desistiu dos humanos.

― Talvez ainda tenha esperança de te fazer acreditar no coração. Afinal, foi graças a isso que venceram. Se o coração for uma espécie de estratégia de guerra, é bem eficaz.

― Eles não venceram por estarem unidos pelos sentimentos. Eles venceram porque ainda não me tinha libertado completamente dos meus próprios sentimentos. Eu vou provar-lhe que não sou assim tão fraco.

― Mas esse mundo também tem uma pressão espiritual muito baixa. Se ficares lá por muito tempo, acabarás por enfraquecer, lá não á ninguém do nosso nível de quem te possas alimentar.

― Não importa. Antes de chegar a esse estado ainda instalo o caos na humanidade. Assim que as almas deles forem corrompidas, o alimento chegará aqui em abundância. Não vos faltará fonte de energia.

― E tu? Mesmo que devores outras almas, não vais resistir muito tempo. Esse mundo tem muita matéria estável e muito pouca energia…

― Não se preocupem comigo. Mas fiquem atentos, eu posso vir a precisar da vossa ajuda um dia.

Zamil enrolou as suas asas negras á volta do corpo nu, formando uma túnica e saiu para o mundo resplandecente: o seu mundo.

**Notas Finais**

tá sequinha né..melhora...prometo XD


	19. A História de Ulquiorra III Última parte

**Capítulo 19 **

**A História de Ulquiorra III- Última parte**

**-Havva = Eva, Adom= Adão (lógico)**

**-*O porquê da Bétula Branca: 1º, segundo Tite Kubo, o nome Ulquiorra é uma adaptação do nome Urquiola ( reparem k ambos se lêem Uruquiora em japonês). O sobrenome Urquiola é de origem espanhola e significa "lugar de bétulas". 2º, a Bétula Branca é chamada, em inglês, de Silver Weeping Birch " bétula prateada choradeira ou pendula". 3º, esta árvore é bela e delicada, muito frequentemente encontrada em jardins, no entanto está muito ligada ao simbolismo da morte já na cultura Celta e também pelo facto existiram florestas desta árvore em lugares próximos dos campos de concentração.**  
><strong>Então, como ( ao contrário do que muitas pessoas pensam) não diz na Biblia que espécie de árvore era a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, eu apenas adaptei.<strong>

**-Sheol**- mundo dos mortos**

**-Samael*** pode ser tradzido por "o deus do veneno", o homem refere-se ás plantas e animais venenosos que foram tocados pelo anjo.**

Havva acordara cedo naquela manhã. Os ténues raios de Sol apenas permitiam que o céu apresentasse um tom azul violeta sobre a paisagem húmida da madrugada. Olhou para o seu lado e constatou que Adom ainda dormia sossegado no colchão de pétalas coloridas. Levantou-se e foi caminhando pela orla da clareira, vislumbrando cada planta e animal ali exposto naquele museu de beleza e pacificidade onde fora gerada.

Parou em frente à árvore de Deus, uma árvore proeminente de folhagem abundante e cores esbatidas, ela diria que parecia saída de uma pintura se ela soubesse o que é uma pintura. Mas não era para a árvore de Deus que ela olhava e sim para uma outra que se encontrava por trás. Algo lhe dizia que aquela árvore sempre ali estivera, no entanto, só há uns dias reparara nela. Lembrava-se de ter comentado com Adom: "Esta árvore…parece que não pertence aqui. É bela como as outras, mas tão diferente.".

O seu tronco era branco, alto e fino, as folhas de um verde profundo pendias em longas tranças até ao chão, não possuía frutos, mas uma espécie de rebentos escuros. Olhou mais atentamente, gostava de saber qual o propósito de se encontrar ali, por trás da árvore de Deus, como se fosse sua protegida.

De repente, os olhos dela começaram a dilatar perante tão aterradora visão. Qualquer coisa se movia sob a folhagem cadente da bétula branca*. Podia ser um animal, não havia nada de estranho nisso. Só que aquilo parecia ser um animal muito grande, ali não existiam animais daquele tamanho que trepassem às árvores. O ser chegou a uma parte mais baixa, onde a folhagem não era tão densa e Havva podia vê-lo aparecer aos poucos. Primeiro dois braços humanos, tão brancos como a própria casca da árvore, antepondo-se um ao outro num escalar descendente e reptiliano, depois ela viu os cabelos negros e por fim um rosto de expressão demoníaca. Ela ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo parecia-lhe um humano, mas ela e Adom era os únicos humanos.

― Tens medo, Havva?

Ela deu um passo para trás.

― Deus disse-nos para não nos aproximarmos da árvore em que tu estás. O que és tu? És um mensageiro?

― Sim.

― Mas porque um mensageiro de Deus nasceria da árvore proibida?

― Tantas perguntas e, no entanto, tão insuficientes. Queres saber porque Deus vos disse para ficarem longe de mim? Queres saber quem és e qual o teu propósito? Queres saber quem é ELE, o amor, o ódio, virtude e pecado, queres saber o que é o coração? ― ela não respondeu logo ― Queres saber, Havva?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, qualquer coisa naquele ser a aterrorizava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo. Ele então estendeu-lhe uma das suas mãos e nela havia um fruto vermelho escuro. Aquele fruto… talvez tivesse vida própria, ele contraía-se e dilatava-se. Tinha um aspecto tentador, ela não podia resistir á curiosidade. Avançou devagar, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e esticou os seus braços para cima no intuito de segurar o fruto oferecido. Era um pouco difícil segurá-lo, ele movia-se sozinho e a sua superfície era escorregadia. Levou-o á boca. Completamente diferente de todos os outros frutos, muito difícil de mastigar e um sabor pesado, sabia a carne.

― Então…agora vais dizer-me qual é a resposta a todas as minhas perguntas?

― A resposta é a morte.

― Morte? Não. Eu sei o que é a morte. Eu vejo algumas destas plantas e animais por vezes atrofiarem e depois o corpo fica sem alma até que o próprio corpo desaparece. Deus disse que se fôssemos bons e puros encontraríamos sempre uma forma de escapar da morte.

― Mas, aos olhos DELE, tu não és boa nem pura porque tu desobedeceste-LHE e comeste o fruto proibido. No entanto, não deves temê-LO. ELE não é supremo como diz, existe uma verdade maior e depende de ti se irás aprendê-la ou não.

Ela não disse nada, viu o ser camuflado na bétula branca recuar no tronco, sempre de cabeça para baixo, desaparecendo sob a folhagem. Avançou um pouco na tentativa de ainda o conseguir ver, mas ele tinha desaparecido, como se se tivesse fundido com a própria árvore.

* * *

><p>― Senhor, trago notícias de Adom e Havva.<p>

― Fala.

― Aconteceu algo estranho, Havva criou um ser humano a partir do seu próprio corpo. E tudo leva a crer que em breve o fará de novo.

― Isso acontece porque Zamil fugiu do Sheol**. Ele é o único que conheço capaz de usar o poder da criação, tal como eu. Tenho a certeza que foi ele quem a incubou. Havva e Adom já devem ter sido corrompidos, toda a sua descendência terá o conhecimento maligno de Zamil. Os humanos do futuro auto-destruir-se-ão, a menos que os meus ensinamentos prevaleçam nos seus corações. É esse o seu objectivo: pô-los á prova. Se a humanidade não encontrar o equilíbrio e a harmonia, Zamil ter-me-á vencido.

― Nós temos de o deter.

― Não posso ir pessoalmente a esse mundo detê-lo e vocês não têm poder suficiente para lutar contra ele. Deixem-no. A Natureza é sábia, ela encontrará o caminho da salvação.

* * *

><p>Aquele homem fora dos muito poucos que o conseguira ver, testemunhar a sua existência. A humanidade havia proliferado e com ela algumas doenças físicas e anímicas, verdadeiras pragas. Cada indivíduo desta nova estirpe, diferente daquela que Deus tinha criado, inocente e pacífica, ganhou a liberdade de poder escolher entre o bem e o mal, de decidir qual dos caminhos o iria favorecer mais. No meio de tanta crueldade, corrupção, abuso e ignorância, por vezes apareciam humanos que espalhavam a palavra de Deus. Eles não tinham de pertencer a uma dada religião ou sequer venerar a existência dos deuses, mas a sensatez inerente às suas filosofias de vida deixavam transparecer aquilo que Deus via como correcto. E esses humanos seriam os primeiros que Zamil teria o prazer de devolver à morte.<p>

Aquele homem fora um deles. E aquele homem vira-o cara a cara. Mas não foi o único. De tempos a tempos alguns humanos afirmavam terem visto o diabo e até mesmo terem feito acordos com ele. Alguns disseram: " Não te aproximes dessa planta nem desse animal, eles foram benzidos por Samael***".

Mas aquele homem não só o vira como ainda o desafiara. Aquele homem não era um qualquer, ele viera ao mundo com um propósito. O seu propósito era esmagar a serpente, afastar aquele que se esconde sob um manto negro e ser o substituto do projecto falhado que fora "o filho pródigo de Deus".

O soldado viu um vulto entre as sombras por trás da porta de madeira. Moveu-se um pouco para a esquerda para ver melhor. Zamil fez-lhe sinal com o dedo para que ele se aproximasse. O homem foi de encontro ao ser sinistro que estava do outro lado da sala. Por alguma razão, não se questionava quem seria aquela coisa de forma humanóide mas com quem de certeza não compartilhava a sua natureza, não achava estranho ele estar ali, apenas obedecia cegamente ao seu chamamento. Zamil estendeu-lhe as suas mãos pálidas como as de um cadáver e nelas segurava a coroa de espinhos.

― O que é isso? ― perguntou o soldado.

― Deves oferecer este presente àquele que diz ser o filho de Deus. Se ele é descendente dos Reis, Rei é. Se ele quer ser o Rei enviado por Deus para conduzira a humanidade, Rei será. Esta é a coroa do desespero.

Aquele homem carregava a sua cruz, o instrumento da sua morte, com passo incerto, mas coração firme. Ao seu lado, Zamil acompanhava-o, camuflado no meio da multidão, apenas os seus olhos verdes se viam por baixo da túnica preta.

― Vai embora, demónio. Aqueles que infligem o sofrimento não têm lugar no reino de Deus.

― Aqueles que negam a morte são os que sofrem. A dor física existe para que os humanos preservem os seus corpos, sem os quais não vivem. A dor anímica vem da vontade patológica de existir apesar de não vos ser permitido conhecer o que está para além deste mundo.

― Mas Deus sabe e ELE é grande e bondoso, cuidará de nós que somos seus filhos. ELE deu-nos a vida por uma razão, não te atrevas a dizer que a luta pela existência é uma doença. Vai-te, que o inferno seja o teu eterno abrigo.

― Isso soa-me como uma maldição. Meu pai, a tua força artística está a perder a perfeição.

Zamil desapareceu no meio dos outros vultos. O homem pôde continuar o seu percurso sem ser abordado pela força inimiga. Mas quando as cruzes se ergueram, ele estava lá de novo, um ser invisível no meio dos humanos, olhando-o fixamente.

― Diz as tuas palavras, humano. O teu coração será meu. As tuas crenças não importam, a verdade é que Deus é impotente. Ele não te pode vir salvar e a tua alma não chegará ao seu reino, nem hoje nem nunca porque eu vou destruí-la. O Deus perfeito de quem falas existe somente dentro de ti e á medida que os teus olhos se abrem para a realidade, ele vai desaparecendo. De facto Ele criou-te por uma razão, mas tu nem imaginas que razão é essa. Ele criou-te para me puder manipular, para me fazer acreditar que esses sentimentos que tanto prezais existem. Mas hoje irei mais uma vez demonstrar que essas coisas não podem preservar a existência. A existência não tem como ser eternamente preservada. Tudo teve um início, até mesmo Deus, e tudo terá um fim. É claro que não sabes nada destas coisas, falas apenas do que não sabes. O teu ódio contra mim é a prova disso, ele vai contra os ensinamentos do teu Deus e contra a sua vontade. ― o homem na cruz começava a derramar lágrimas, aquelas palavras confundiam-no ― Entendes agora? A criação tem quatro estados fundamentais: tudo vem da morte, o primeiro estado é a própria criação, depois o desenvolvimento, a reprodução, o desespero e novamente a morte. Eu sou o quarto estado. Vamos, diz a tua quarta palavra.

― Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani? (Deus, meu Deus, por que me abandonaste?).

― Ah. Compreendes agora…

Passado três dias, Cristo foi visto vaguear no mundo terreno, como que ressuscitado da morte. Certamente um Cristo que não Jesus de Nazaré, antes um ser opositor em pleno Corpus Christi.

* * *

><p>Aizen observava o vapor saindo da chávena do chá enquanto esperava que ele arrefecesse.<p>

― É, Aizen-sama, já temos um bom número de soldados mas, honestamente, nenhum me parece grande coisa. ― comentou Gin.

Noitra olhou-o de canto e arreganhou os dentes.

― Quem é que não é grande coisa?

― Por favor senhores, mantenham a calma. É verdade que estou á procura de arrancares de um nível superior, o que não quer dizer que os que estão aqui presentes não tenham a sua importância e que não possam até mesmo evoluir.

― Não vais ter sorte com isso, Aizen. Achas mesmo que existem arrancares mais poderosos do que nós? ― Grimmjow falava exaltadamente.

― É claro. A prova disso está mesmo á tua frente.

Grimmjow olhou para Stark tentando passar pelas brasas e cuspiu para o chão. Stark abriu os olhos.

― Aizen, se procuras alguém forte, deves pedir sugestões ao rei do mundo Hueco.

― O que queres dizer com isso, Stark? Sabes muito bem que não há ninguém mais forte do que eu aqui. Quando Aizen nos atribuir a numeração, eu serei o número 1. Se existisse alguém mais poderoso, com certeza eu não seria o rei.

― Talvez, mas sabes do que estou a falar, rei Barragan.

― Gostaria muito de saber essa história. ― insinuou Aizen com o seu sorriso falso.

― Muito bem. ― aquiesceu Barragan, contrariado ― Aizen, verás por ti próprio que são tudo contos da carochinha. Há um local no extremo leste do continente do qual os nómadas não se aproximam. Dizem que um hollow tem permanecido lá por muitas gerações. Os poucos que o viram descrevem-no como um tipo saturnino de expressão absolutamente melancólica. Supostamente, as suas orações são presságios de morte. Ninguém sabe nada sobre ele nem qual o seu nome. Chamam-lhe "aquele que chora".

Aizen não disse mais nada, apenas acabou de engolir o último gole de chá e levantou-se, dirigindo-se para a saída.

* * *

><p>― Mas que sítio tão agreste. ― disse Gin, fechando os olhos mais do que nunca para que os grãos de areia voadores não lhos ferissem.<p>

Já Aizen mantinha-os bem abertos, contemplando a veracidade da história contada pelos nómadas. Aquela criatura tinha aparecido de repente á frente deles. A armação óssea na sua cabeça deixava apenas visível o queixo e as partes laterais das faces. Aizen supôs até que ela lhe bloqueasse a visão.

― Tu és "aquele que chora"? ― perguntou Aizen, não obtendo qualquer resposta.

― Hollow, quando Aizen-sama faz uma pergunta é teu dever responderes. ― Tousen, revoltado contra tal desrespeito, sacou a zampakutou e lançou-se sobre Ulquiorra.

― Tousen, espera… ― tentou Aizen prevenir, pressentindo que o seu súbdito não terminaria vitorioso.

Ulquiorra apenas estendeu uma mão para o homem que se aproximava de arma empunhe e este logo se viu mergulhado num oceano profundo de reiatsu.

― Ora, ora! Parece que ele é mais forte do que os outros com quem nos defrontamos até agora. ― apreciou Gin.

― Sim, ele é perfeito para a missão. Tenho uma proposta para ti, Ulquiorra. Estarás disposto a juntar-te ao meu exército?

― Depende. Estás muito desesperado?

― Hum?

― Qual é o teu objectivo?

― Quero destronar o Rei da Soul Society.

― Que objectivo estúpido! Será que consegues chegar tão longe? ― perante aquela provocação, Aizen não tardou a atacá-lo, o seu golpe quebrou a armação óssea na cabeça do Hollow destruindo-a pela metade. Os três shinigamis viram-se então confrontados com aquele estranho olhar. Ulquiorra não mostrou qualquer emoção, ele apenas retornou ao seu discurso. ― Não me julgues como tolo. Se queres a minha colaboração mostra-me que és capaz de fazer estragos nos teus inimigos.

― Oh, Aizen-sama já fez alguns estragos bastante desagradáveis lá no Seireitei.

Ulquiorra ignorou Gin.

― Mostra-me.

Acedendo á exigência de Ulquiorra, Aizen utilizou o seu grande poder em batalha acabando por o derrotar.

― Continuas a duvidar das minhas capacidades? Mas, mesmo assim, ainda temos muito que aperfeiçoar. Em breve seremos ainda mais poderosos. Ulquiorra, estás entre os mais poderosos que já vi até agora neste mundo e, no entanto, o teu poder é pequeno perante aquilo que eu te posso oferecer. Juntos veremos a Soul Society cair a nossos pés. Diz-me agora: estás disposto a tornar-te um espada?

― Hai, Aizen-sama.

**Notas Finais**

finalmente acabou esta treta desta história...agora é só prosseguir batalha... XD


	20. O Prólogo do Apocalipse

**Notas do Autor**

gente, desculpem a demora e é um cap pekinio e sem grande conteudo mas á assim mesmo como o titulo diz; um prologo d batalha final  
>aprobeite ^^<p>

**Capítulo 20 **

**O Prólogo do Apocalipse**

Recordando o passado contado pelo Rei, Ulquiorra reflecte sobre esses momentos em que algo vindo de dentro do seu próprio cérebro o fez hesitar perante um atentado contra os seus inimigos. Que força é essa que sempre o faz fracassar? Será… o coração? Mas ele não pode aceitar esta explicação.

― Então tu és o lendário Lúcifer, da mitologia judaico-cristã. ― conclui Yoruichi.

― Eu continuo sem entender ― murmura Rukia, de rastos, no chão ― Porque tiveste de fazer aquilo ao Nii-sama. Porque é que tinha de ser ele? Perseguiste-o durante tanto tempo…

― Ele também tentou levar o meu coração. ― completa Yoruichi.

― Vós, nobres… ― começa Ulquiorra com lentidão ― nasceis dentro do Seireitei. Vós não sois espíritos que chegam do mundo terreno, sois os espíritos que o Rei permite que nasçam a partir de outros espíritos. Os nobres nunca encarnam em humanos, eles apenas proliferam na Soul Society para equilibrar o número de espíritos que deixam de existir. Alguma vez vos perguntastes qual a vossa origem? Vós descendeis dos espíritos originais, os primeiros da criação que agora vivem dentro da redoma do Rei, os originais…tal como eu, muito mais poderosos do que qualquer um de vós. Pensaram que bastaria encurralarem-me no Inferno para se verem livres de mim por toda a eternidade. Que ingénuos! Não sei ao certo de onde veio aquela revelação inata… Por puro instinto eu devorei o ponto vital daqueles que caíram comigo e o meu corpo não só regenerou como evoluiu. Quando parti para o mundo dos humanos, deixei de ter essa fonte de alimento e fui enfraquecendo até entrar em metamorfose e passar a existir como um simples Hollow. Fiquei durante décadas afundado no esquecimento, soterrado nas areias do Hueco Mundo. Mas nunca deixei de pensar. Nunca perdi os meus objectivos. ― ele faz uma pausa ― E para chegar até eles, precisava de mais uma vez regenerar os meus poderes, devorando aquilo que estivesse mais próximo de um coração original ― ele olha para Rukia ― cheio de desespero.

― O que estás a dizer? ― Rukia não demonstra fúria, antes incompreensão e sofrimento ― Mataste o Nii-sama porque ele é um nobre. E porque… vivia no desespero… ― agora ela torna-se colérica, gritando para Ulquiorra ― Não digas disparates. O Nii-sama pode ser um homem reservado e um pouco sofrido, mas ele também tem muitas pessoas que o amam e o respeitam. Ele não vivia no desespero.

― Por alguma razão eu o preferi á Yoruichi. Cada um pode camuflar os seus sentimentos o melhor que conseguir, mas eu farejo o meu alimento por mais camuflado que ele esteja.

― Bom… Lamento muito que tenhas sido mais uma vez tão cruelmente implacável. ― diz o Rei ― Os danos irreparáveis que tens feito ao longo dos tempos na minha pacifica criação. Diz-me, Zamil, o que pretendes?

― Pretendo fazer-te sair de trás dessa barreira. Esta guerra é somente entre nós. Considero que vires pessoalmente punir-me pelos meus crimes seja a decisão mais sensata.

Há um momento de silêncio. Todos os presentes se entreolham, cada um pondera a questão conforme a sua própria situação ou opinião.

― Hum, que tolo! ― troça Mikel ― Com que então, Zamil, acreditas mesmo que és páreo para o nosso Pai? Sempre foste mais esperto durante o holocausto, atacaste com um exército poderoso. Agora queres lutar sozinho? Estás muito convencido. Eu basto para lutar contigo e te derrotar. Afinal, foi assim que aconteceu da última vez.

― Então porque não viste mais cedo? ― provoca Ulquiorra, privando Mikel do seu sorriso e oferecendo-lhe um monte de dúvidas ― O grande Rei da Soul Society alega que não pode ultrapassar a barreira e por isso nunca veio antes para me deter. Mas tu podes ultrapassar a barreira as vezes que quiseres. Porque não apareceste antes para te vangloriares?

― Porque eu não o permiti. ― responde o Rei ― Mikel, sempre tive de inventar mil e uma desculpas para te impedir de te confrontares com Zamil. A verdade é que estou ciente da tua fragilidade perante a força demoníaca que ele tem adquirido desde o holocausto.

― Mas eu derrotei-o da última vez. ― returque Mikel, descontente por ser rotulado de inferior.

― De facto. Mas não foi a tua força que te fez vencer, foi a fraqueza de Zamil que o fez perder. ― depois o Rei volta o seu olhar para Ulquiorra ― Sabes do que estou a falar, não sabes? ― do olhar fixo do seu filho recebe um sinal subtil de afirmação ― E é com essa fraqueza que eu conto mais uma vez, pois recuso-me a passar desta barreira para te enfrentar.

― Devias ter um plano melhor. Nada te garante que eu fraqueje desta vez. Se eu não fraquejar, destruirei tudo aquilo que me rodeia até que te decidas a vir parar-me.

Depois de o declarar com firmeza, Ulquiorra estende as mãos para a frente e, com um olhar cada vez mais sombrio, ele apenas diz:

― Cero. ― um cero negro é disparado de cada um dos seus dez dedos atingindo um grande numero de shinigamis.

Os capitães, os tenentes, os soldados reais, todos se lançam sobre ele em contra-ataque, mas Ulquiorra fá-los cair como tordos. O Seireitei, em poucos minutos, torna-se um caos de destroços e lagos de sangue como nunca antes visto. Por trás da barreira invisível, o Rei vislumbra o sofrimento que não pode evitar. Tal como disse, o seu único plano para deter Ulquiorra é esperar que alguém encontre a sua fraqueza. Da mesma forma se encontra Ichigo. Na verdade, ele está ainda em pior estado, pois o seu coração não lhe permite tomar um partido. Mesmo que permitisse, provavelmente não teria força suficiente para derrotar alguém que tão facilmente deixou Yamamoto inanimado.

Ichigo começa a correr para ele. O rosto de Rukia toma uma expressão de pânico.

― Ichigo, não vás.

Ulquiorra, cercado por todos os lados, usa a sua lança fazendo um circulo á sua volta com o intuito de se libertar, mas, de repente, é obrigado a parar. Ichigo está á sua frente, olhando com severidade.

― Ulquiorra, já perdi a conta às vezes que te pedi isto, mas vou pedir outra vez: pára. Ao fazeres isto, não só magoas os outros como te magoas a ti próprio.

― A mim próprio?

― Não o negues. Não negues o teu coração.

Assustada com a proximidade deles e com o perigo eminente que Ulquiorra representa, Rukia corre para os portões do Rei.

― Senhor, faça alguma coisa. Não sei ao certo porque vos negais a por fim a esta situação, mas não creio que exista uma desculpa suficientemente forte que me possais dar.

― Pequena Kuchiki, tu temes pelos teus amigos, pelos teus colegas, por todas as almas e humanos. Já perdeste o teu irmão, posso imaginar a tua dor, sei que não suportarias perder mais ninguém. Mas a verdade é que, se eu ultrapassar esta barreira e entrar na Soul Society para o enfrentar, o equilíbrio dos quatro mundos que conheces desaparecerá pois o a minha reiatsu é demasiado intensa para essas frágeis dimensões. É isso que Zamil planeja, que eu seja forçado a entrar na Soul Society e acabar com a minha própria criação.

Ao longe, ouvindo as palavras do seu criador, Ulquiorra toma uma expressão de absoluto espanto. Ele ainda olha para Ichigo, mas já não o vê. Volta-se lentamente para o portal.

― É isso que pensas? Por isso deixas que os teus preciosos filhos padeçam nas minhas mãos?

― Se não o fizer, eles padecerão na mesma. Tu és esperto, sem dúvida. Deixaste-me sem reacção possível.

― Estás enganado, não é esse o meu objectivo. Eu só quero lutar contigo, mais nada. Abre os portões, deixa-me passar para esse lado. Assim não tens de destruir o mundo com a tua reiatsu.

O Rei, surpreendido pelas verdadeiras intenções do seu filho, pondera sobre a questão. Depois, um feixe de luz atravessa a superfície vítrea que separa a dimensão Real da Soul Society, desconstruindo-a, deixando a passagem aberta para Ulquiorra.

― Se desejas tanto descarregar a tua cólera em mim, então vem, não vitimizes mais inocentes. ― diz o Rei.

Ichigo segura o seu protegido por um braço, impedindo-o de avançar para o seu pai.

― Ulquiorra, não vás. Se ele é o espírito supremo… Ele vai matar-te.

Ulquiorra agarra a cabeça do shinigami com a sua mão branca e poderosa, atirando-o para trás. Depois retoma o passo e entra no universo que fora, um dia, o seu berço. Em pânico, Ichigo segue-o. Em estado de alerta, Rukia segue-os e assim Renji, Yoruichi, Shinji, entre outros, entram, unidos pela preocupação uns para com os outros, para assistir e intervir na luta mais mórbida que alguma vez poderia ocorrer.


	21. Ichigo, O Sacrifício

**Notas do Autor**

oi gente, desculpem a demora.  
>aki vai mais um cap, se acharem mt lamexas paciencia, final de mangá e anime é smpre lamexas mesmo.<br>pra akeles que gostam mais de acçao, n se preocupem k ainda bai ter porrada,  
>e pra akeles k kerem romance, tb ainda bai ter ^^<p>

**Capítulo 21 ****Ichigo, O Sacrifício**

Ichigo olha á sua volta. Entrou na dimensão do Rei mas ela não é como ele o esperara. Talvez ele até nem estivesse á espera de nada, mas aquele vazio parece-lhe inapropriado para ser o mundo do Criador. Neste lugar onde eles se encontram, não há uma linha que divida o solo do horizonte nem do céu. Todo o ambiente é constituído por um fundo preto com manchas arroxeadas, uma espécie de névoa cobrindo a negritude do infinito. O ar é seco e inodoro, a pressão espiritual é simplesmente esmagadora.

Ele vê que o Rei e Ulquiorra, á sua frente, perpetuam uma troca de olhares desafiadores. Só que algo mais urgente assalta a sua mente. Sente o seu corpo trémulo, soterrado naquele oceano de reiatsu, então pergunta-se como estarão os seus companheiros, aqueles que o seguiram por pura solidariedade. Volta-se para trás mas logo constata, com alívio, que todos se encontram relativamente bem. Todos expressam uma certa indiferença, eles apenas aguardam os resultados daquela batalha e estão prontos para intervir no que quer que seja necessário. Rukia, á semelhança de Ichigo, é a excepção. Os olhos dela emanam o brilho da incerteza, do medo, da perda. Ela aproxima-se dele, mas não diz nada.

― Rukia… diz-me o que devo fazer, Rukia. ― Ichigo começa a entrar em desespero ― Ele vai morrer. Se o Rei é o criador, existirá uma chance de o derrotar?

― Tu falas como se o objectivo fosse derrotar o Rei da Soul Society. ― agora ela encara-o com dureza, o estranho brilho não desaparece dos seus olhos ― Tens noção do que pode acontecer se o Ulquiorra ganhar esta guerra? Isto está muito acima daquilo tudo em que nós já nos envolvemos. Isto é supremo. Reza para que ele perca. Reza como eu rezo… pela honra do meu irmão.

― No entanto, não estás a ser cem por cento sincera, Rukia. Eu vejo nos teus olhos. Tal como eu, tu temes por ele.

― Eu não temo! ― grita ela ― Eu odeio-o, quero vê-lo morto de uma vez por todas. Quero vê-lo morto por todos os actos cruéis que ele cometeu até hoje. Um ser assim não pode existir. ― Ichigo nota que as lágrimas lhe banham os olhos, mas ela apenas passa a manga do seu kimono discretamente para as limpar e finaliza com tom neutro ― Só lamento que vás sofrer pela sua derrota.

O Rei inicia então a batalha disparando três feixes de reiatsu azul que cercam Ulquiorra antes de caírem sobre ele. Ulquiorra mal se move, a sua mão branca faz rodopiar a lança morcego e usa-a como um escudo para dispersar a energia do seu oponente.

― Que tipo de ataque foi esse? ― pergunta Ulquiorra ― Pensas que eu sou uma dessas ratazanas de esgota a quem chamas shinigami?

― Certamente que não. Na verdade, este ataque foi bastante poderoso, surpreende-me que o tenhas anulado com tanta facilidade.

― Traduzindo, estás a subestimar-me.

Ele faz um movimento rápido com a lança e esta solta uma espécie de reflexo em direcção ao Rei. Este não lhe pode escapar, para surpresa dos espectadores. O ataque de Ulquiorra explode-lhe em cima desfazendo-lhe a burca. Os outros podem, pela primeira vez, ver o estranho aspecto do Criador. Certamente, ele não é como eles o haviam imaginado. Eles já sabiam do seu corpo gigante e esguio, mas o seu rosto branco como a neve, os lábios cheios de um africano, o nariz aquilino de um árabe, os olhos mongóis de cor cinza e os cabelos pretos, lisos, caindo até á cintura são características que um espírito comum jamais poderia imaginar. É uma criatura de aspecto delicado, por momentos, eles perguntam-se qual será o género do Criador. Contudo, quando a energia de Ulquiorra se dissipa, ao mesmo tempo que apreciam a sua estranha beleza, eles também constatam o seu poder, pois a burca foi a única coisa a ser destruída.

― Vejo que não estamos a brincar. ― diz ele ― Esse é um nível de energia bastante acentuado. Se bem me lembro, " Ghoul" (necrófago).

― Que importa? ― ele posiciona-se para começar a verdadeira luta ― Vamos acabar com isto.

Os dois logo ficam ocultos numa tempestade opaca de energia e matéria solta, pelo que os shinigamis não têm como saber quem possui a vantagem na luta. Há uma luz que brilha do lado esquerdo. Os shinigamis olham e vêem Inoe, Ishida e Sado entrarem pelo portal. Eles correm, com algum custo para Ichigo e Rukia.

― O que vocês estão aqui a fazer? ― perguntam os shinigamis em uníssono.

― Kurosaki-kun, nós estávamos preocupados… ― diz Inoe, sendo interrompida por Ishida.

― É claro que seria mais sensato termos ficado no nosso mundo a protegê-lo.

― Hã? Protegê-lo de quê?

― Está tudo estranho lá. O clima está estranho. Parece que um imenso crepúsculo obscuro se sobrepôs no horizonte e apareceram várias criaturas estranhas.

― Hollows?

― Não sei. Mas a Inoe e o Sado insistiram que viéssemos para cá.

― Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer só nós os três lá. Para além disso, os monstros não estavam a atacar, eles apenas vagueavam. Pensamos que talvez pudéssemos ajudar aqui. ― Inoe interrompe-se por um momento ― Ulqui-kun está…

― A lutar com o Rei da Soul Society. ― completa Rukia.

― Hã? Mas afinal que pretende ele? ― espanta-se Ishida.

― É uma história complicada. Eu próprio não fui capaz de compreender muito bem. ― responde Ichigo.

― De qualquer forma, é muito provável que o problema se resolva agora. Ele não deve ter muitas hipóteses contra o chefe supremo da Soul Society. ― conclui Ishida.

Eles ficam calados por um bocado, vislumbrando o espectáculo bélico com apreensão. Depois uma voz grave e lenta soa entre eles.

― Eu acho que devíamos fazer qualquer coisa para pararmos aqueles dois.

― Chado! ― diz Ichigo, tão espantado como os outros.

― Oi, que diabos se passa convosco? Porque é que vocês não conseguem compreender que o Ulquiorra é nosso inimigo? Ele tem de ser detido.

― Ishida… ― a expressão de Ichigo revela ao Quincy que o que dirá a seguir não permitirá mais discussão, o seu tom é definitivo ― Daquela vez, no mundo Hueco, eu tinha tanta urgência em pará-lo que perdi o controle. Eu queria muito proteger-vos. Tu estavas a ser mutilado por ele e a Inoe estava desesperada. Mas depois de eu me ter transformado naquela coisa, eu já não estava mais preocupado convosco. Mesmo pensando que o Ulquiorra já estava morto, eu ia continuar a despedaçar o corpo dele até não sobrar nada. Tu próprio me disseste que eu devia parar. Contudo, a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi continuar a destruir tudo á minha passagem. Não sei se te lembras, mas foi ele que te salvou de mim.

― Mas, Kurosaki…

― Ele age de forma contraditória. Não concordas, Ishida? Por três anos tenho pensado neste assunto sem nunca chegar a nenhuma conclusão, mas desde que ele entrou pela janela do meu quarto, eu pude perceber que nós dois somos iguais. Eu vejo-me reflectido nele: um ser que perdeu o controlo sobre a sua própria força e que destrói tudo á sua passagem, mesmo que aja um coração atormentado dentro do seu peito. Eu sei que ele é assim, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos. Então, Ishida, Rukia… Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para protegê-lo, eu fá-lo-ei.

Ichigo levanta-se e corre para o núcleo de energia que rodeia os dois combatentes. Sado segue-o.

― Onde é que aqueles idiotas pensam que vão? ― pergunta Renji.

― Vão suicidar-se. ― responde Rukia com resignação ― Parece que não temos alternativa a não ser ajudá-los a salvar aquele desgraçado que matou o meu irmão.

Assim que se aproximam do centro do conflito, Ichigo e Sado começam imediatamente a perder as forças devido á força incorpórea devastadora que paira no ar. Mas, mesmo assim, eles não abrandam. Podem ver Ulquiorra em considerável desvantagem, lutando corpo a corpo com o Rei, porém, a sua força continua bem acesa. A sua túnica preta está rasgada em várias partes e ela sangra. A sua túnica são as suas próprias asas. Por baixo delas, na pele nua, as feridas são imensas. Parece óbvio a qualquer um que o seu corpo não aguentará por muito mais tempo, no entanto, ele apenas continua a lutar, insensível á dor e ao medo e isso mantém-no poderoso.

Ichigo é o primeiro a reagir, prevendo um golpe do Rei capaz de desfazer o abdómen de Ulquiorra, ele usa a Zangetsu para o travar, mas a força do impacto lança-o para trás de uma forma brutal. O Rei, surpreendido com a inesperada intervenção do humano, baixa a guarda, um momento propício a um ataque bem sucedido do seu opositor. No entanto, o ataque não aparece. O Rei olha para Ulquiorra e vê-o distraído, olhando fixamente para o corpo de Ichigo sendo arremessado para longe. Estranha aquela reacção do seu filho, não é própria dele, mas decide aproveitá-la para desferir o golpe seguinte. Sado puxa Ulquiorra por um braço para fora da mira do ataque.

Irritado com o desaforo, o Rei agarra o pescoço do seu filho para o impedir de fugir e liberta uma onda de reiatsu suficientemente forte para limpar o local dos invasores. Rukia e os outros shinigamis, juntamente com Ishida e Inoe, vêem-se obrigados a parar. Os corpos de Ichigo e Sado caem aos seus pés. Eles acodem-nos, mas logo se apercebem que não lhes aconteceu nada de grave, estão apenas exaustos. Depois eles olham em frente, a nuvem de reiatsu explosiva desapareceu, o panorama é bem nítido aos seus olhos. O Rei mantém Ulquiorra suspenso no ar, agarrando-o com uma mão pelo pescoço. O jovem príncipe das trevas não se move, o seu corpo mutilado quase parece desprovido de vida. Mesmo que exista uma sombra de vitória no seu olhar, ele encontra-se certamente extenuado. De facto, Ichigo pode ver-se reflectido naquele rebelde. Até mesmo aquela posição… Naquele dia, ele estivera naquela mesma posição, suspenso, pendurado pelo pescoço pela cauda demoníaca de Ulquiorra. E depois o Rei pousa a sua mão livre sobre o peito dele, tal como ele pusera no de Ichigo para o desfazer com o seu Cero. É como se, de alguma forma, o destino quisesse castigá-lo pondo-o na pele do shinigami que torturou naquele dia.

Ichigo não sabe se o destino é controlado pelo Rei ou não, mas, se for, então o Rei não pode ser justo, porque o seu acto não parece causar dor em Ulquiorra mas sim no próprio humano. Tudo o que está a acontecer tem um significado, disso, Ichigo tem a certeza, ele apenas não o pode compreender.

O Rei olha com seriedade para eles e diz, em tom firme:

― Para vos facilitar as coisas, aviso-vos que isto será um teste para vós. Compreendo que possais ter confundido a vossa relação com amizade por terdes convivido pacificamente durante algum tempo. Isso é típico dos humanos e algo que eu prezo. Mas o vosso sentimento é unilateral, Zamil não tem escrúpulos e não vos vê com qualquer tipo de respeito ou afeição. Este facto é tão verdadeiro, que ele quase destruiu o vosso precioso mundo e as vossas existências. Não pensem que a mim não me faz diferença. Tentei muito não chegar a este ponto. Mas ele não me dá outra escolha se não destruí-lo. Afinal, não posso sacrificar tantas vidas por um capricho malicioso de alguém que não se contenta com o poder inigualável que é o seu. Mesmo sendo dono de tudo o que quiser, ele quer mais. Quer mais do que aquilo que a existência lhe pode oferecer. Então, tenho de detê-lo.

O Rei faz uma pausa e Ichigo esforça-se por se pôr de pé. Apoiado na sua zampakutou, ele olha fixamente nos olhos do Criador.

― Eu não vou permiti-lo. ― grita.

― É sobre isso que eu quero falar-vos. ― continua ― Como criador, amo todas as minhas crianças e dói-me incomensuravelmente ter de lhes fazer algo de mal. Mas, exactamente por ser o criador, também sei decidir o que tem de ser feito e fazê-lo a qualquer custo. Então, eu destruirei Zamil. Esta é não só a sua punição como a única forma de prevenção que eu encontro contra o perigo que ele representa. Aqueles que o tentarem defender, serão igualmente aniquilados. É este o vosso teste. Ou estão comigo, do lado do Bem, ou estão com ele, do lado do Mal. Escolham.

Acabando de dizer isto, a mão do Rei dispara um feixe de reiatsu directamente no peito de Ulquiorra. O feixe é tão poderoso que eles ficam cegos pelo seu brilho e o corpo de Ulquiorra parece ser engolido por ele. Após alguns segundos, o corpo desfeito reaparece, expelido pela explosão, rebolando por longos metros no solo devido á força com que foi atirado. Por um momento, ele parece-lhes morto. A carne que envolve as suas costelas esquerdas desapareceu, deixando á mostra as fissuras dos ossos e a destruição causada em alguns dos seus órgãos internos. Este é apenas o mais nítido dos seus ferimentos, mas não o único. Contudo, ele começa a mover-se, para alívio dos restantes. Certamente, aquilo não será suficiente para o matar. Afinal, todos concordam que Ulquiorra é "um pouquinho" difícil de matar. Por outro lado, um segundo golpe daqueles será a morte certa.

Ele mantém-se sentado no chão com algum esforço, apoiando-se nos seus braços fraquejantes, arfando e pingando suor. Pode-se notar-lhe a leve tremura de um corpo febril que chega ao seu limite. Porém, a sua postura psicológica é completamente diferente. Existe vitória e satisfação no seu mórbido olhar. Existe provocação. Fixando o seu Criador que avança firmemente para si agora como seu Destruidor, pronto para lhe dar o golpe final, Ulquiorra apenas apela com a sua frieza habitual:

― Isso. Vem matar-me. Devolve-me aquilo que me tiraste.

― Zamil, cada vez me surpreendo mais com a tua loucura. Agora compreendo. Tu nunca me quiseste destruir. O que tu sempre quiseste foi que eu te destruísse porque sabes da dor imensa que isso me causaria. Não há dúvida, tu sempre vences as tuas batalhas. Eu poderia fazer-te uma proposta: entregava-te o controlo absoluto sobre o Universo e deixava que me destruísses. Fá-lo-ia de bom grado, seria menos penoso para mim. Mas tu não queres aquilo que seja menos penoso para mim, pelo contrário. Para além disso, não posso deixar os meus seres vivos á mercê da tua crueldade. Não tenho como escapar da tua jogada, sou obrigado a fazer aquilo que mais me custará nesta eterna existência e todas as suas diferentes possibilidades. Tu venceste, meu filho.

De repente, Ulquiorra apenas vê o vulto negro do kimono de Ichigo aparecendo á sua frente. O humano está entreposto entre os dois, voltado para o Rei.

― Eu não quero saber se me consideras um traidor. Eu não quero saber se tu és Deus, o nosso Criador, o Bem que mantém o mundo em equilíbrio. Prometi ao Ulquiorra que o protegeria, prometi a mim mesmo. Ele não é como tu pensas. Podes ser muita coisa, mas não sabes nada acerca dele. Como shinigami…não. Como humano, eu luto por aquilo em que acredito. E eu acredito que todos merecem uma chance para aprenderem o que é a amizade e poderem viver felizes. Por isso eu não quero nem saber que me mates.

― No entanto, Ichigo, Zamil já teve imensas chances de aprender a amizade. Eu creio mesmo, que um dia ele soube o que isso é. O problema é que ele abdicou de tudo para se tornar uma criatura esquiva e corrupta. Aqui não se trata daquilo em que tu acreditas. Pensa bem. Quantos inimigos tu já mataste para protegeres os teus semelhantes? Achas que a situação agora é diferente? Ou estás a ir contra os teus princípios apenas porque meteste na cabeça que o irias salvar e tornar um pilar da inocência?

― É claro que a situação é diferente. Os meus inimigos são aqueles que passam por cima dos outros para satisfazerem a sua ganância. Eu derrotei alguns, outros, purifiquei-os com a minha zampakutou. Mesmo sendo meus inimigos, eu sempre pude perdoá-los e desejar que eles tivessem uma existência melhor dali para a frente. Mas o Ulquiorra nem sequer é meu inimigo. Antes eu pensava que ele era. Mas então eu vi, claro como uma fina camada de cristal, que ele só não é alguém pacífico e generoso porque está a sofrer.

― Tcs, és mesmo estúpido. ― comenta Ulquiorra com o seu tom neutro.

― De facto ― continua o Rei ― és muito estúpido. Infelizmente a situação não me permite ser misericordioso para com a tua ingenuidade. Lamento que esta seja a tua escolha final. Adeus, Ichigo.

Um feixe de reiatsu cáustica atravessa o peito de Ichigo. Foi um acontecimento tão rápido que os seus amigos ficaram por longos momentos observando o seu corpo caído antes de poderem compreender que ele tinha sido realmente morto.

**Notas Finais**

é...lá foi mais um... e mais uma bez, neste cazo...kkkkk


End file.
